


Legacies: The Pure Coven

by gmstudioss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Cousins, Death, Drinking, Extra Characters, F/F, F/M, Family, Frenemies with Benefits, Funny, Gay Male Character, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Sex, friendships, romantic relationships, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmstudioss/pseuds/gmstudioss
Summary: In an alternate universe things go down a little differently at the Salvatore school. This universe has new villains, new heroes, extra students, & different stories. What could happen in this universe? We’ll just have to wait and see.The Salvatore school gets four new students Landon, Rafael, Amelia, & Danny. When Amelia & Danny arrive weird things start to happen & our heroes need to get to the bottom of it. What could the new students hiding?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 28





	1. Can We Not Do This Today

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to make it known that this is our first fanfic ever.
> 
> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful **Tuesday** in **November** and all the students had a break from their long classes due to the assembly happening that day. All the students had gathered in the school auditorium, Alaric was at his podium and he was getting ready to do his speech.

Of course, all the students knew why they were there and didn't know why they had to have a whole assembly to explain what they already knew but they were students so what could they do? They couldn't all skip the assembly (though a small amount of them did).

Chris and Naomi took their seats "I don't know why we need to be here. We already know what the hell happened." Chris snarled pulling his black afro hair.

"Period!" Naomi exclaimed, sliding her hand across her neck as if to reiterate her 'Period' statement.

"In the name of City Girls." Chris agreed.

"Why're you guys so upset?" Penelope asked, taking her seat next to Chris and crossing her legs.

"Cause I was in class with you and Josie. But now I'm in this damn auditorium." Chris snapped.

"Okay, calm down, we're still in a school." Penelope said, intertwining her fingers on her lap.

"Rigggghhhhhtttttt, right, right." Chris said.

Soon, Alaric walked to the podium.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all know we're here to celebrate the end of Malivore and the heroines that brought us to this joyous day. Can we all give a big hand to Lizzie, Hope, Josie, and Naomi?" Alaric projected.

"Naomi?" Lizzie, Josie, and Hope all said in unison before getting up.

Everyone gave a round of applause as the girls walked next to the podium. They stood next to Alaric as he gave a few closing words before he let the girls speak. Lizzie stepped to the podium.

"Hello, all. I just want you all to know I am so honored to be receiving this recognition. In all honesty, I believe this right here is feminism in the flesh: four women working together to defeat the bad guy and getting the praise they deserve and need. I thank all of you for allowing me to be the heroine in this story." Lizzie monologued.

Lizzie continues talking and Naomi was beginning to get fed up as were the other two girls. Naomi politely asked Lizzie if she could speak.

"Now, my colleague would like to give you all a word." Lizzie says before walking back to the other two and letting Naomi step up to the podium.

"Long story short: we defeated Malivore and I threw a great party. Thanks for being here." Naomi explained bluntly.

Lizzie, Josie, Hope, and Naomi walk back to their seats while the audience claps.

Alaric walks back up to the podium, clears his throat, and says "Thank you for that uh, riveting explanation of the defeat of Malivore."

A silence fell over the auditorium. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or a chuckle from Naomi which was the only thing being heard.

"Anyways, let's get down to the other reason why we're here: we have new students. As you know, since Malivore was defeated our knowledge of magical entities outside of the ones we know has grown. With that being said, one of our new students is a Phoenix which means he'll need special training. But, the other is a Wolf, Jed I assume you'll see to it that he's correctly acclimated to werewolf kind?" Alaric asked, nodding to Jed.

"Yes sir!" Jed nodded back.

"Okay, with that said, Josie and Lizzie, you already know you're giving them a tour, they're in my office. And, that's the assembly everyone, you can all go back to your classes now." Alaric declared.

Everyone began to filter out. Soon, everyone was back at their classes and were getting ready to head to their next ones, everyone but Lizzie and Josie. They had a duty to uphold so they followed their dad to his office, got introduced to the new students and the tour began.

* * *

Lizzie, Josie, and the two new students made their way to the library and began talking.

"So, Rafael, tell me about yourself." Lizzie demanded as they walked.

"I mean... there's not much to tell. Me and Landon here are just orphans." Rafael replied.

"I mean, there's gotta be more to tell. There's more to you than having dead parents. Right?" Lizzie asked.

Josie rolled her eyes at Lizzie's question.

"Uh... not really." Rafael said.

"I mean there was that one time we-" Landon tries to say before being cut off by a "SHUT UP MUPPET!" from Lizzie.

Josie looked at Lizzie and gave her a quick and quiet "Don't be rude, Lizzie."

The group finished their walk in silence.

* * *

Penelope and Naomi made their way to the common area. They were walking in the hallway above the common area where people walk, talk, look at the people in the lounge, or read (the reading is frequent because the hallway goes to and around the library). Penelope and Naomi were playfully bantering when Josie and Lizzie caught Penelope's eye.

"Wait." Penelope commands, stopping in her tracks.

"What's up?" Naomi asks, doing the same.

"I think I wanna raise hell, look." Penelope said, she pointed to the twins and the new students standing in the area under them.

"Leave them alone."

"No, you know I like to make Josie squirm a little."

"Oh, I know you like to make her squirm." Naomi implied.

"Shut up." Penelope chuckled. Penelope walked over to the railing and shouted out.

"Wow, Lizzie! I didn't know your social skills were high enough to meet new people! This is a great new height for you!"

Rafael and Landon looked at the dark-haired girl while Josie and Lizzie rolled their eyes and turned around. Josie gives a sad look at Penelope while Lizzie just glares then faces the boys again.

"This is Penelope Park. She's a witch, an evil ex, and a royal pain in the ass." Lizzie cursed. Penelope gives a dramatic wave.

"Yes, I am the evil Penelope Park. Guilty as charged." Penelope dramatically spoke.

Penelope then walked off with Naomi.

"Don't worry about her. That bitch is Satan with long hair and heels. Also, the girl next to her is her best friend Naomi, and let me tell you Naomi throws the best parties around here." Lizzie says.

Lizzie, Josie, Rafael, and Landon walk off.

* * *

The tour group made it to the field to witness the gym class playing kickball.

"And here we are at the field where the Vampires are playing kickball, A.K.A baseball for nerds." Lizzie commented.

"They can hear you, you know." MG smiles as he walks up to the Witch.

"Oh, guys, this is my friend MG. Side note: I don't care." Lizzie grinned.

MG shook Rafael and Landon's hand.

"I'm Landon, this is Rafael." Landon introduced.

"Yeah I heard, Wolf right?" MG asked, looking at Rafael.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how it works but I can learn." Rafael told.

"Well, let's go sit." Lizzie commanded.

They all went and sat on the small bleachers. Josie, MG, and Landon sat two rows above, leaving Lizzie and Rafael to sit next to themselves.

"I like guys like you." Lizzie started nervously as if she had to push the words out.

"Guys like what?" Rafael wondered.

"Tall, damaged...hot."

Another silence fell onto Lizzie and Rafael except for this time it was a very awkward silence, a silence that killed Lizzie on the inside. Rafael didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it was also really weird, so he did the easiest thing: say nothing.

"So, let me guess: Lizzie is going after the new guy and you're giving up dibs." MG whispered to Josie.

"It's not a competition. Plus I'm still nursing a wounded soul." Josie stated.

"Hmm. Penelope Park." 

"We don't mention her name anymore, remember?"

"Sorry... Do you think he'll go for her?"

"Probably. They usually-" Josie was cut off. 

Chris came down from the highest row, "She reeks of desperation." he said, coming to an abrupt stop standing next to Josie, MG, and Landon while they were sitting down.

"You don't gotta be mean, Chris." MG scolded.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you like her. Let me put it in a nice way: Lizzie reeks of desperation." Chris said.

"Besides it's not rude if it's true." Chris continues.

"Who are you?" Landon asks.

"Who are you?" Chris asks mockingly.

"Landon."

"Chris."

"This is Chris, he's normally more calm and quiet but he's upset about missing his favorite class this morning so he's not having the best of days." Josie says faking a smile.

"Yes and this day just keeps getting worse." Chris stated in a deep voice, clenching his jaw.

"I like your nails." Landon says looking at Chris' black painted nails. 

Chris looks at his nails, then to Landon. Chris lets out a reluctant, "Thank you."

Two rows below, the silence continues. Rafael soon gathers what he should say.

"Look, right now I'm trying to stay away from girls like you." he says in the nicest way he can.

Lizzie just gives Rafael a sad look. After a while of silence, Rafael moves to sit in the row above him and Lizzie; Lizzie speed walks off.

"Okay, so, it looks like Lizzie has already scared off the new guy so I'm gonna go console him. Bye." Chris comments.

Chris scratched the back of his neck, walking up to Rafael, and sits next to him.

"Hey." Chris greets.

"Hey." Rafael returns.

"So, I see Lizzie has already scared you off?"

"Yeah, she just confessed she liked me and honestly it was kinda creepy, stalker-ish, and-"

"Crazy?"

Rafael nods.

"Yeah, that's Lizzie Saltzman for you, but you'll get used to it. She's really sweet when you get to know her." Chris continues.

Naomi struts up under the bleachers "Chris!" Chris looks down at Naomi and waves at her.

"Who's this?" Naomi asked.

"This is Rafael," Chris gets up and hops off the bleachers "he's new." Chris says.

"Oh, well come on Raf we're going to history." Naomi commands.

"How are you sure I have history with... you guys?" Rafael asks.

Naomi starts walking.

"Trust me, you'll want to be in **this** history class with **us**." she assures as she flips her box braids.

Naomi, Chris, and Rafael leave.

* * *

Lizzie runs in the kitchen, eyes full of tears. She's so angry at herself for what she did. Soon all her anger builds up and she begins using her magic to throw all the plates in the room around. She's breaking things, screaming, stomping, honestly it begins to scare the students passing by. Since it began to scare the other students they went and reported to Dr. Saltzman.

Soon, Dr. Saltzman goes to the kitchen and cries out "Lizzie!" Lizzie uses her magic to take all the forks in the drawer and almost launch them at him but she makes them stop before they can reach him.

"Hi, Daddy." Lizzie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, baby." Alaric smiles.

* * *

Naomi, Chris, and Rafael walk into history class.

"You kids are late." The teacher said.

The teacher was tall but Rafael guessed it was mostly from the heels, she had dark skin and noticeably hazel-greenish eyes, a short bob, and was wearing a gray pantsuit.

"Sorry Mrs. Wilson, we were getting the new student." Chris apologized.

"How do you know he's the new student?" Mrs. Wilson asked studying Rafael's features.

"I mean, look at him." Naomi said, gesturing to Rafael's face.

Mrs. Wilson gave a skeptical look then finally came out with, "Fine, take your seats I'll check my roster later," she began to sit down, "but if you're not in this class then that's on you because I am not losing my job over some damn kids."

"Where is Josie, Lizzie, MG, and some boy named Landon Kirby?!" Mrs. Wilson says to herself loudly.

"I know him." Rafael states.

Kaleb, Hope, Penelope, Chris, Naomi, and Jed all look at each other and sigh, knowing that today's class is going to be a rough one.

They went and sat, "Sit next to Jed." Naomi orders Rafael.

Rafael follows her order, at the same time Naomi is making her way to her desk.

"Anyways, today we're learning about-"

"Wait, we learn in this class?" Jed interrupted. Chris quickly turns around.

"Leave Mrs. Wilson alone." Chris demands.

Hope deeply sighs shaking her head, "Can we not do this today."

The boys continue their banter not even listening to what Hope said.

"What are you gonna do?" Jed provoked, pulling Chris' hair.

" _Incendia!_ " Chris chants. He shoots a fireball at Jed, he dodges and stands up.

"Try me!" Jed threatens. 

Kaleb nods his head and lets out a long, "Again?"

Chris gets up and puts his hand out, Jed fell to the ground grabbing his head and screaming. Mrs. Wilson roars, dispersing the altercation, Chris quickly sits back in his seat and Jed crawls into his seat.

"Anyways." Mrs. Wilson said.

"That roar was so unnecessary." Penelope mumbles.

Mrs. Wilson dusts herself off and starts the lesson.

* * *

Later, the class was over. As everyone was exiting Mrs. Wilson tapped Rafael, stopping him from leaving the class.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson?" Rafael asks.

"I just want you to know, I'm Mrs. Wilson, I'm 46, I'm a Wolf like you, yes you're in my class, and classes don't usually go like this. So, have a nice day, see you next B day which is this Thursday."

Rafael nods and walks towards the door leaving the classroom. He doesn't know how to feel at this school, he thinks it's too much. From Lizzie confessing to him that she likes him and the altercation that just happened in class between Jed and Chris. But he knows this is the only place where he can be his true self since he is a Wolf. As Rafael walks out the door of the classroom Hope comes up behind him.

"Hi Rafael, I'm Hope, what you saw today usually doesn't happen. This class is kinda reckless but for the most part it runs smoothly, just give it time." Hope explained.

"Thanks... Hope."

"Yeah... are you and Landon coming to the party tonight?"

"Uh... there's a party?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I don't know... but are you going?"

"No... I have... history homework."

"Then why don't the rest of the class have homework?"

Hope side-eyes Rafael and says, "Don't question me." and with that she walks off.

* * *

While the party is happening Lizzie and Alaric are practicing Lizzie's therapy strategies.

"Daddy, this is boring. Can I just leave? I've already missed history." Lizzie complained.

"What about all your other classes?" Alaric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I care about those dumbass classes?" 

Alaric rolls his eyes and gets up.

"Well, to answer your question: Yes, you can leave cause I have a party to break up." 

Lizzie springs up.

"I'm missing a party? Is it Naomi's party?!" Lizzie asks offended.

"No I think if it was her party the music would be louder, unless she's suddenly gone soft." Alaric explained.

"Naomi doesn't go soft, one of her rules is literally 'go hard or go home'."

"Well," Alaric opens the door, "then it's not Naomi's." Alaric left.

* * *

At the party, Josie is sitting on a log in front of the fire. She's thinking about the stare down that she and Penelope just had. What did it mean? Why did it happen? It didn't matter. They were broken up! Right? Just as Josie's thoughts are getting deep Rafael comes and sits next to her.

"What's going on? You're not drinking, not dancing, not... anything." Rafael remarked.

"Well... I was supposed to have a drink but Chris never came back." Josie explained.

Rafael chuckled. 

"What?" Josie asked confused.

"Sorry, you just don't seem like the type to drink." Rafael said. 

Josie puts her head down and starts laughing.

"I know that my sister kind of put her foot in it earlier. But we really are sorry about what happened to you... you know... about your girlfriend." Josie states changing the subject.

"Thank you." Rafael smiles looking Josie in the eyes, "She was the best person I knew. Pretty much loved her in that way that they say only exists in movies."

"People who say that are the people who have never had their hearts crushed." Josie frowned.

"You, too?"

"On the daily."

* * *

Landon had snuck away from the party for a bit, parties really were never his thing. He preferred being alone or with Rafael but he was partying and he didn't want to interfere. As he was walking he began to get lost. 'Oh well.' he thought. 'I'll find my way back'. While he was walking he heard a growl. He turned around to see a wolf. His eyes bugged out of his head and he tried to run like hell but the wolf pounced on him. But, the impact didn't feel like a wolf... it felt like a girl. Landon felt his coat being pulled off of him before he stood up to see Hope naked and wrapped in his coat.

"Hope?" Landon asks, confused.

"Are you crazy I could've killed you!" Hope yells.

* * *

Landon sat on a couch in the common area waiting for Hope. The auburn-haired girl soon stepped into the common area in a tank top and pajama pants. Hope was holding Landon's black jacket, the tribrid sat next to Landon and handed him his jacket.

"Here's your jacket." she said.

"Thanks." Landon took the jacket into his arms.

A silence fell over the couple before Landon broke it with, "So, you're a wolf?"

"I'm a lot of things."

"Mind telling me?"

"Maybe one day."

The pair smiled at each other.

"So, how's your uncle?" Landon questioned.

"Well... he uh... passed away." Hope answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know."

"Yeah, well, in my experience asking most people about their dead relatives sparks a little bit of tension or anger."

"Well, I'm not like other people." Hope smiled.

The boy and the girl shared another smile.

* * *

Josie decided she needed a break from partying cause she was beginning to get really hungry. She was walking as fast as she could to the kitchen she was basically starving. She opens the kitchen door to see the most dreadful sight: Penelope Park and Milton Greasley making out.

"MG?" Josie puzzles.

They stopped and looked at her. Overwhelmed with emotion, Josie ran out of the kitchen, out the school, and into the courtyard. She hears a "Josie wait!" from MG, she continues walking answering him with, "Don't talk to me." but of course, MG follows.

"Jo, wait, please I'm sorry." he says.

Josie turns around slowly.

"Excuse me? 'I'm sorry' isn't gonna do it, MG!" Josie snapped.

"I know I just... look I know it was bad but **you know** she puts sex herbs in her weed and I had a momentary lapse of judgment." MG put a hand on Josie's shoulder. "Please can we just forget it?"

MG goes in for a hug and Josie reluctantly gives in.

"I'm sorry."

After the hug MG walks off.

Josie finds herself in her thoughts. Why is she so special? Why can she have anything she wants when she wants it? She's nothing special! Josie was about to prove it cause right before her eyes were Penelope Park and all her friends. In a moment of anger a little _"Ignalusa."_ slipped from her mouth and the happy image of Penelope with her friends became Penelope's arm burning and her friends all trying to put it out.

As Chris and Naomi are walking back to school from the party they notice that Josie set Penelope on fire, but they continue to walk as if nothing happened.

* * *

notes: I feel like there was too much dialogue but what fucking action was supposed to happen? exactly. Also, Josie is a little evil bitch.

This is pre-written so all the future chapters will be released every Tuesday & Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time).

If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss 


	2. Today's Gonna Be a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THE NEXT DAY, WEDNESDAY :**

It was a beautiful fall day at the Salvatore School, the birds were chirping, the sun was gleaming, and the field was getting prepped for game day. Hope looked out the window as the boys from Mystic Falls High trash the Salvatore School van. Hope rolls her eyes, closes the curtains, and flops onto her bed.

"Today's gonna be a long day." she sighs.

* * *

Lizzie and Josie are making their way downstairs towards the common area.

"Okay, so, straight to the cafeteria! We're gonna carb up! It's game day!" Lizzie beamed.

"Yeah... I know." Josie muttered.

"And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just game-dayed out."

As the twins walked they passed Chris and Naomi who was sitting on a couch 

"Listen in." Chris ordered. 

Naomi rolled her eyes but evidently did as Chris told her. Josie and Lizzie continued their walk.

"Well Josette, I didn't spend this long trying to make this trash bag of a jersey fit just so you can call it quits. We're playing in this damn game." Lizzie commanded, "Now, why is this jersey not working? I make everything work."

Suddenly, Penelope seems to have teleported to the wall behind them.

"Maybe you're pregnant, Lizzie." Penelope remarked, she walked closer to them "Or maybe you've just had one too many crescent rolls."

Lizzie looks down insecurely while Josie moves softly says, "Go away evil one."

"Already gone." Penelope commented. the girl walks closer to Josie, "Hot tip: next time you burn your ex's hair off, make sure she can't rock a lob." 

Penelope smirks before flipping her now short hair. Penelope struts off leaving the Saltzman twins to themselves.

"Did Penelope Park just fat shame me?" Lizzie questioned angrily. 

The twins continued their walk. 

As Penelope struts away, Chris and Naomi hop off the couch to walk with Penelope.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Josie." Naomi laughed.

"How'd you hear me?" Penelope asked.

"Vamp hearing." Naomi replied tapping her ears.

"I told her to listen in. Penelope, you know I'm nosy." Chris explained.

"Oh, I know." Penelope chuckled.

* * *

Hope is walking in the hall when Chris walks up to her.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I have to apologize to Raf and from what I heard about your day yesterday you have some apologizing to do too." Hope explained.

"Apologizing for what?"

"Snapping at Landon."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Word gets around, especially when the victim in question is a friend of yours."

"Right. You're right though, I shouldn't have talked to him like that."

"Yep."

"But talking to new people is so hard."

"You did it just fine when you snapped at him." Hope said with a chuckle.

"But that was different! I was mad! Talking to people is easier when I'm mad! But when I'm my normal, calm, relaxed, **grey** , self, talking to people is so much harder, A.K.A social anxiety." Chris complained.

"I know but it'll be okay just apologize." Hope reassured.

It was as if God himself was listening because at that moment Landon turned the corner and the scrawny Chris was slightly looking down at a dark-haired Landon. Chris was flustered and the red tint to his brown face reflected that.

"Hey, Landon." Hope greeted.

"Hey, Hope." Landon shot back.

Hope looked to Chris as if to nicely say 'say something' but Chris continued his seemingly new vow of silence. 

"Chris has something he'd like to tell you, **right Chris**?" Hope asked a tad bit forcefully. 

Hope softly pushed Chris as Chris' face reddened and the grip on his books got harder.

Eventually meeting Landon's eyes, Chris spoke, 

"I-uh... I'm sorry for uh... yelling." The Witch stammered out.

He quickly gripped Hope's arm and ran off, "You know I hate talking to new people." Chris whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Hope coxed with a chuckle.

* * *

Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb, and MG begin doing stretches on the side of the field as Chris and Hope walk onto the field.

"Looks like we're on time." Hope states. 

"Looks like we're **early**." Chris adds. 

Chris begins chuckling as Hope lets out an angry "We're on time aren't we?" 

Chris continued laughing. Naomi soon arrived by herself. The dark-skinned girl sauntered towards Chris and Hope.

"Oh hello, my favorite- I mean **only** cousin." Naomi chuckled.

"Oh yes, only cousin- I mean only **family**." Chris added.

"We get it you guys only have your damn grandparents now shut up and watch us play!" Lizzie shouts at them from the field.

Chris and Naomi gave Lizzie a look then went to go sit. Hope, Chris, and Naomi all ended up sitting in the row below Landon and Rafael.

A little later, the games begin. Dana passes the ball off to Connor who runs down the field. He's barreling towards Kaleb 'I gotta tackle him' Kaleb thinks; as he's getting in position to take Connor down he sees Josie in the corner of his eye mouthing 'lose' so Kaleb begrudgingly decides to do what she says. He runs forward and intentionally trips letting Connor get the touchdown.

"Kaleb! What are you doing?!" Naomi furiously shouts.

"Naomi, calm down. You know losing is our thing." Chris addressed.

"Doesn't make it any less infuriating." Naomi caterwauled.

"Losing on purpose?" Rafael pondered.

"Yeah, it's what we do to avoid being discovered as supernaturals." Hope explains.

"Well, losing must suck. At some point, I'd just use my powers." Landon jokes.

A smile fell onto Hope's normally angry face "Trust me, we want to."

She said as her and Landon shared a laugh. As they were laughing Rafael awkwardly scooted up in his seat. 

Meanwhile, Lizzie and the others were in a huddle. 

"We're doing good out there guys!" Josie encouraged. 

Kaleb rolled his eyes. 

"Yep! Let's get out there and lose!" Lizzie commanded.

They exited the huddle and Lizzie handed the ball off to Josie who intentionally ran into someone and fumbled the ball.

"Okay, I've had enough of this bullshit." Naomi whispered to herself. "Who wants to go eat?" Naomi asked in a suddenly cheerful voice.

"Naomi. No." Chris scowled.

"Why not?" Naomi questioned coyly.

"Cause I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're gonna be all 'let's eat' and then we'll get in the car with you and suddenly we're kidnapped and roped into one of your adventures and I will **NOT** be a part of another one of your adventures!"

"That's not what's going on here. Now come on everyone you guys have 30 minutes to be changed and in my car." Naomi demanded.

"Me too?" Landon asked excitedly.

"I mean... why not." Naomi answered.

* * *

Soon, Naomi and Chris walked to the garage where Naomi's car was parked. 

Naomi was wearing a red, tight fitted shirt with ripped skinny jeans and Jordan 11 retro Cherry shoes; her long box braids were down. Chris was wearing a white tank top under an open, oversized Burberry flannel with black cuffed jeans, Nike Air Force 1 Custom Burberry 'Plaid', and a star pendant.

"Nice car." Landon complimented.

"Thank you, Landon. At least someone is happy." Naomi stated.

"I'm always happy to be around." Landon said.

"I call shotgun!" Hope states.

Everyone piled into the car and Naomi zoomed out.

* * *

MG goes over to get his water.

"For the record, the nerdling approach never got any dude anywhere." Penelope said.

"You're lucky I'm still talking to you after doing what you did last night kissing me... that wasn't cool." MG ranted.

"I was giving you what you wanted."

"No, you were taking a shot at Josie, and do you know what happens when someone other than a Saltzman takes a shot at one of them? You wake up with scabies. Have you ever had scabies before? They're nasty."

"No, but I've had a hickey by one of them."

"You're nasty."

"And you're desperate... for Lizzie."

MG had no words.

"I can help you get her. That is... if you're still talking to me." Penelope tempted.

* * *

Naomi was driving, Hope beside her in the front passenger seat, while the three boys sat in the back with Chris on the right, Landon in the middle, and Rafael on the left.

As they approached the Mystic Grill. "There's the Mystic..." Landon notices. Naomi drives past the restaurant. "Grill...." Rafael continues where Landon left off.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hope asked quickly turning to Naomi.

"I knew it." Chris says to himself looking out the window.

"So, change of plans! We're trashing Mystic Falls High." Naomi says cheerfully.

"With what? Did you plan this?" Hope asks confused.

"Did you guys check the trunk?" Naomi asks with a menacing smile on her face. "And, maybe."

"Jesus take the wheel... literally." Chris wished.

"Does Dr. Saltzman know we left?" Landon asked curiously.

"What do you think?" They all asked in unison while they arrive at the school.

"We're here!" Naomi exclaims. 

They all get out of her car and went to the trunk. When the opened the back of the car they saw anything that can be used to vandalize property.

"You literally brought everything, Naomi. Everything from spray cans to toilet paper." Chris fumed.

"Yes, I'm prepared! Now, everyone pull a Landon and be happy." Naomi says controlling the situation.

"Yeah everyone pull a 'me'." Landon smiles.

Later, they've unpacked everything out of the trunk and sorted it into piles based on the item.

"Okay, now Raf, Landon, and Chris go vandalize the left side of the school. Me and Hope got the right side." Naomi commands.

"Why can't I be with my best friend? It's bad enough I'm already here." Chris complained.

"Cause, we're gonna see who does better." Naomi explains.

"Alright then, Let's go guys." Chris said before grabbing his stuff and walking to the left side of the school.

* * *

Kaleb and MG were walking back towards the bench 

"Yes! All-day baby!" Kaleb cheered. 

MG looked back and saw Josie approaching them. Josie looked like she was ready to kill someone '

"Not if she has anything to say about it." MG mumbles. 

Kaleb and MG take their seats and Josie stomped over. She snatched the whiteboard from Lizzie and wrote 'Lose' on the board.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie questions.

"Calling an audible of my own." Josie answers with rage in her voice.

Josie shows the message on the whiteboard to the rest of her teammates and they all roll their eyes.

"Look, I get you guys are all 'Use our powers to win this game' or whatever." Josie raises the board. "But if we don't **lose** then we could risk being found out! I know you guys don't want that."

"Well, what's our other option? We suck." Kaleb added.

With that Penelope seemingly appeared on the bench out of nowhere.

"There's a third option." Penelope remarked.

Josie turned her attention to her ex and furrowed her brows more. "We definitely don't want your opinion. How do you do that? it's like you appear out of smoke."

"What's your plan Penelope?" Kaleb asked.

"You win. Without any of your supernatural-special-sauce." Penelope explained.

Lizzie then fell into an inspirational speech that Josie couldn't focus on cause she was too distracted by Penelope. Before Josie knew it the huddle was over and everyone made their way back to the field. Josie slowly walked back onto the field while giving Penelope a nasty look.

Penelope just gave Josie a flirtatious smirk in response.

* * *

"So, why is your cousin in such a bad mood?" Hope asked.

"Honestly, who knows. You know him when he has one bad day it becomes a whole week." Naomi chuckled.

Naomi and Hope share a laugh then Naomi continues spray painting her window.

"We don't really talk much, do we?" Hope asked with a smile.

"Not really." Naomi answers.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah."

"Why'd you bring us here instead of the Mystic Grill, like you said?"

"I felt like we needed to have some fun and I heard boys from Mystic Falls High vandalized some of our school vans so I thought 'Why not get revenge'."

"Well, I like your revenge tactics."

"Thank you, Hope."

Meanwhile, Chris spray paints middle fingers on a wall. Chris is obviously very angry but Landon thinks it'd be a good idea to make conversation.

"I didn't know Naomi was your cousin, you guys don't really look alike." Landon states in a friendly way. 

Chris stops right in the middle of his work, he turns around, and Landon can see the rage in his eyes.

"Just cause we don't look alike doesn't mean we're not cousins." Chris snapped.

"I'm sorry." Landon apologized.

Chris continues sternly talking and Rafael came over.

"What's going on here?" he asked his voice booming.

"He's just like everyone else in this godforsaken school: annoying." Chris said sternly.

He walked off and sat on the curb. Landon looked up at Rafael with pleading eyes, Landon didn't even have to say anything before Rafael walked over and sat next to Chris.

"Look, I'm not great on the whole feelings talk but if you're going through something I can listen." Rafael says.

"I've just had a rough couple of days." Chris replies.

"Yeah, I get that but that doesn't mean- and this isn't the best coming from me but, you can't take it out on everyone else. Settle your issues with yourself first."

"You're right. I'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

On the girls side, As Hope and Naomi are finishing up their mess, Naomi hears footsteps coming towards the school.

"Hope, we gotta go! People are coming!" Naomi loudly whispers.

"We have to tell the guys!" Hope exclaimed.

"I'll tell the guys you go to the car."

Hope followed her command and Naomi super sped around the school to where the guys were.

"Everyone to the car, now!"

* * *

Naomi, Hope, Rafael, Landon, and Chris are walking back to the field just as the game was ending.

"Okay, we got here just in time all we gotta do now is-" Naomi was cut off by the frenzy caused because of Lizzie punching Dana.

"Ooh." Hope, Landon, Rafael, and Chris all say in unison.

There was just a crowd of people both watching and jumping into the fight, Chris couldn't believe his eyes; the energy of all of them fighting riled him up too but him and Naomi both were too smart to join in. Instead of fighting, he and Naomi were focused on sneaking back to their dorms so it could seem as if they were never at the game at all.

* * *

Later that night, MG is walking out of the boy's shower with his towel covering his lower side.

"Hey." Penelope said appearing once again.

MG turns around startled almost dropping his towel and revealing his naked bottom half.

Penelope covers her eyes, "Whoa, towel on, please. Cause vamp or not, the last thing I want to see is your lost boy." 

"Damn, Peez, you gotta stop lurking." MG stated.

Penelope removed her hand and folded her arms.

"It's time for a strategy sesh."

"Nah, I listened to you all day, and the thing that happened was making the wrong girl look my way. I'm out." MG says walking away. 

"This is a long con, Milton. Trust me." Penelope sighs.

MG turns around to listen to what Penelope has to say.

"Lizzie's nemesis Dana liking you, oh that's the puzzle piece you need." Penelope added, walking closer to MG. 

Now face to face with MG, "Today was a total win for you." Penelope continues.

"You hate Lizzie. Why do you care?" MG asks. 

Penelope leans closer to MG, "Some people just want to watch the world burn." she whispers in his ear.

* * *

Lizzie is in her room, sitting on her bed, looking at the bruise under her eye from the altercation at the flag football game. Josie walks into the room with an ice pack. 

"You mad at me?" Josie asks. 

"No. I'm mad at the world and you just happen to be in it." Lizzie replies. 

Josie walks into the room closing the door behind her. 

"Well, you're about to be. I did a spell at the game. I made Kaleb drop the ball." Josie confessed. 

"Well, let's just call this what it is. You betrayed me."

"I was worried about disappointing Dad." Josie goes over to her sister and sits down next to Lizzie, "So I disappointed you instead." 

Josie offered the ice pack to Lizzie with a soft smile.

Lizzie takes the ice pack. "I forgive you."

"I'm sorry." Josie apologized.

"It's okay. I mean, betrayal and all aside, you had my back today."

"And you had mine."

Lizzie and Josie lay down.

"So what are we gonna do about Dad?" Josie said.

"More like what is he gonna do to us?" Lizzie replies. 

* * *

Chris was walking with two cups of tea in his hand. He had asked Landon to meet him in the common area a little before curfew so they could talk, Chris thought it was time to apologize for being angry and rude. Soon, Chris had arrived in the common area and took a seat next to Landon.

"Here." Chris said handing Landon a cup of tea.

"What's this?" Landon asked.

"A peace offering."

"No, I mean what type of tea is it?"

"Uh... anyways, I'm here to apologize for literally being the worst person since you've got here." 

Chris and Landon both laugh.

"It's fine, I half expected it, I talk a lot."

"You don't talk too much, I just need to calm the hell down. And I will. I'll leave you alone for... ever."

"My forever or your forever cause phoenix's don't really die."

"Whatever happens first." Chris shrugs.

"Okay... but you're not actually not talking to me right? Cause I need more friends."

"I'll still talk to you, I just won't be rude to you."

"Oh... okay."

Chris soon laughed and Landon joined in. They both laughed then raised their teacups.

"Here's to being friends." Landon smiled.

They clanged their cups then drank some of their tea... both of them quickly spit the tea back into their cups and laughed.

"Seriously, what's in this?" Landon asked in disgust.

"I don't even know..." Chris answered.

They shared a laugh and went to the kitchen to pour the tea out. Chris made a new **friend** that night.

* * *

Alaric is locking the gates of the Salvatore School.

"Trying to make a run for it?" Dorian asks.

Alaric chuckles, "Yeah. I just noticed this gate wasn't locked the other day."

"You worried about people getting out?"

"Well, no, but that did happened today." 

Alaric turns around to face Dorian.

"I heard some students left when the instructions were: everyone stays on campus today," Alaric added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is not an angry person he was just having a couple bad days. I REPEAT LANDON AND CHRIS ARE JUST FRIENDS. CHRIS IS REALLY HOPING LANDON AND HOPE GET TOGETHER. CHRIS IS TEAM HANDON NOT TEAM WHATEVER HIM AND LANDON'S SHIP NAME WOULD BE!!
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	3. Why Do You Always Pick Fights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THE NEXT DAY, THURSDAY :**

Josie, Lizzie, Hope, Kaleb, and MG made their way to Dr. Saltzman's office.

"Why am I here? I'm missing German, dad." Lizzie complains, making her way over to sit down across from Alaric at his desk, while Josie sits in the chair beside Lizzie.

"Well, I'm glad to be here. I'm not tryna be in math right now." Kaleb stated, standing behind Josie.

"Well, you guys are here because of what happened at the game." Alaric explained, sitting in his chair across from Josie, Lizzie, Hope, Kaleb, and MG.

"I tried to help prevent the fight." MG informed, standing behind Lizzie.

"This makes no sense, Dad. Why are we being punished?" Lizzie asks.

"Because you punched Dana, which started a brawl at the charity football game that risked exposing what we really do here." Alaric stated.

"Well, you didn't seem mad last night." Josie chimed in.

"I was mad last night. Now, I volunteered everyone in the game, so quit complaining." Alaric said.

"Can I at least offer my rebuttal in my defense?" Lizzie questioned.

"Sure." Alaric sighed.

"Is she really doing this?" Kaleb asks bending down to whisper in Josie's ear as Lizzie is talking.

"Yep." Josie says with a nod.

Kaleb leans back up.

"If anyone should take the blame, it's Josie." Lizzie told.

"What?" Josie snapped, leaning forward in her seat.

Josie shoots a look a Lizzie who shrugs.

"I cracked under pressure. But, if you had just let Kaleb catch the ball... " Lizzie implied.

"Yeah, I'm with Lizzie on this. Sorry, Josie." Kaleb apologized.

Josie looks back to quickly glare at the vampire then turns her head back.

"You'd still be in trouble." Alaric told.

"But nice job throwing your sister under the bus." Hope adds.

"Thank you, Hope." Josie replied.

Lizzie looks over and glares at her sister, mouthing, 'What the hell.' Josie just shrugs.

"Speaking of, the bus leaves in ten minutes and I expect all of you to be on it. You will all be working together today, harmoniously and without drama." Alaric looks between Josie, Lizzie, and Hope "End of debate."

"I wasn't even at the game. Why am I being punished." Hope raised an eyebrow.

The girl knew she was vandalizing Mystic Falls High with Naomi, Rafael, Landon, and Chris but she was still hoping she could get out of this punishment some way.

"That's why you're being punished, you weren't at the game nor were you on campus." Alaric explained.

Hope thinks to herself 'How did he find out.'

"All right. Now, go, all of you." the headmaster finished.

* * *

Josie, Lizzie Hope, Naomi, Kaleb, MG, and Chris were all on the bus.

"This is the second time I've missed American Sign Language this week." Chris sighed. He sat next to Josie.

"Why are you so bummed out over it?" Josie asked.

"It's one of my only entertaining classes." Chris explained.

The curly-haired boy sat back and groaned, "That and history... which I'm also missing today."

Suddenly, Lizzie turned around with her head over the seat, Lizzie's facial expression was something Chris could only describe as pure heartbreak.

"We're missing history?" Lizzie asked as if her life were falling apart.

She eventually sat back in her seat, she was sitting next to MG.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." MG said.

The bus ride dragged on and Lizzie noticed people moving into an old house "Look!" Lizzie yelled pointing to a girl, she had white skin with rosy red cheeks, full lips, brown eyes, and short beach-blonde hair. The girl stood next to a tanned boy and a visibly older woman but she was the only one that stuck out to Lizzie due to her tall height and black veil covering her face. Hope and Chris soon looked out the window and saw the girl. They both made a mental note of her.

"So wait. Where the hell are Rafael and Landon? They were a part of the adventure too." Naomi chided. She was sitting next to Hope.

"They're new students. They got let off easily." Hope explained.

Naomi rolls her eyes and continues listening to Summer Walker in her headphones.

* * *

As they get off the bus to clean in the town Lizzie asks Hope, "So, what did you do? My dad never gets mad at you. You're the prodigal daughter."

"Sorry, no time for girl talk. Public service awaits." Hope replies.

The girls have made their way off the bus and now they are waiting for Dorian to get off so he can explain to everyone what they are going to be doing for their punishment.

Dorian finally gets off the bus to announce, "All right, listen up. It's a beautiful day. You got options: litter, weeds, graffiti. Your choice."

As Dorian finishes talking he hands the leaf piker to Kaleb, they have a short stare down before Kaleb gives in and snatches the leaf picker out of Dorian's hand.

"It's bad enough we get punished while the humans get a pass," Kaleb walks to over to Lizzie and Josie's side "but there ain't no way in hell I'm picking up their garbage."

Kaleb tries to hand the leaf picker off to Lizzie

"Uh, I don't do trash either." Lizzie asserted, throwing her hands up.

"I love trash, as of this moment." Hope states before walking over to Kaleb to take the leaf picker from him.

"It suits you." Lizzie smiles.

Lizzie turns around to face Josie, "Looks like we're scrubbing paint."

"Dad told us to work together, okay, harmoniously." Josie reminded.

"Yeah, he also said without drama, and I'm feeling a rage attack coming on, so I will be remaining drama-free over by the wall of graffiti. Are you coming or not?"

"I don't know, Lizzie, is there another bus you want to throw me under?" Josie says with her arms crossed

Josie trots over to Hope's side and plants her feet into the ground, not moving.

"Fine, Daddy's girls. Anyone else?" Lizzie said looking at both Josie and Hope.

"Get the lead out, MG." Lizzie sassed making her way over to the wall of graffiti with Kaleb and MG. 

Josie and Hope walk up to Chris and Naomi, they were sitting on the curb.

"What are you two doing?" Josie asks.

"Well, I've decided I'm not cleaning cause Rafael and Landon aren't here." Naomi states.

"I already told you, they're new students so they got let off easy." Hope informed once again.

Naomi sighs, "So."

Josie and Hope look at Chris awaiting a response but Chris isn't even paying attention. Josie and Hope turn around and begin to pick up leaves.

* * *

Lizzie, MG, and Kaleb are cleaning the flower shop window.

"Man, why are we even here?" Kaleb asked angrily.

"We played unfairly, we're supernaturals we can't just use our powers to win things especially against humans." MG answered.

"And? LeBron is maybe the best player ever. Should he quit scoring? Cause no one on the court can check him." Kaleb huffed.

"Yeah, but we're different, Kaleb." Lizzie added.

"Okay, I get that. But, Lizzie, why haven't you done a thing since we've been here?" Kaleb asked.

"I'm on break." Lizzie explained looking at her nails.

Soon, Dana, Connor and the rest of their prissy friends walk up to them.

"Oh hey, Lizzie are you enjoying cleaning this window?" Dana gibed.

"Yep." Lizzie seethed.

"Well get used to cleaning things cause taking medication and cleaning other people's stuff are the only things you'll amount to in life." Dana chuckled, "Hey, MG."

"Dana. What's good?" MG asks.

"Uh, he's busy,Dana." Lizzie stated.

"Um, he can speak for himself, Saltzman." Dana insisted.

"You know what, I was just getting ready to grab a break." MG announced unexpectedly.

"MG..." Lizzie scoffed with betrayal in her tone.

Just as Connor was getting ready to launch a milkshake at Lizzie he was stopped by a yell.

"Stop!" MG commands.

Everyone jumped at MG's yell and eventually Connor and his friends left.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled.

"Anytime." MG blushed.

* * *

Josie and Hope are walking around the main area of Mystic Falls. They pick up leaves as they pace around.

"You have a future in waste management." Hope teased.

"Cleaning up messes is kind of my thing." Josie seethed.

"Well, your sister is kind of a dumpster fire."

"Why do you always pick fights? We've known each other a decade and any time you have the chance, you poke."

"You guys do your fair share of poking."

"Yeah, in retaliation to your pokes."

Chris watches as Hope and Josie bicker while aggressively poking the ground with their pokers, impaling the leaves under them. He takes out his headphones.

"Why are they so... upset?" Chris asks.

"I don't even know." Naomi looks up from her phone, Xavier still on FaceTime, "It's not our business though."

"Who are you on Facetime with?"

"That's also none of your business."

Chris laughs.

"Just show me." he says.

Naomi shows him and Chris greets Xavier then hangs up the call.

"What was that for?" Naomi asks.

"It's cousin time."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"How's your supernatural enrichment going?"

"Good, I'm doing well the teacher says I'm a powerful vampire just 'unruly' her words, not mine."

The cousins chuckle.

"What about you?" Naomi asks.

"Pretty good. I'm learning new spells and I like being able to learn. You know, I couldn't have learned this witch stuff anywhere else, my dad's dead, after all." Chris answers.

"Well, if your dad wouldn't have died you would've at least had **someone** ,I don't have anyone to teach me anything about vampires my parents were **human** and... well... **dead**."

"My mom's human."

"Duh. I know that, you act like our mom's weren't sisters."

Naomi and Chris laugh.

"Anyways, whatever happened to Uncle Roy?" Chris questions.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since your mom's funeral way back when we were in middle school." Naomi answered.

"Yeah." Chris looks to Hope and Josie, "What are they doing?

Chris and Naomi look over to see a leaf poker lodged into Hope's foot.

"Are you okay?" Josie squats down to Hope's foot, "I mean, what do I do?"

"Help me pull it out." Hope commands.

"What."

"I can heal myself. Pull it out."

Josie tries pulling the leaf poker out of Hope's foot. As she tugs and tugs, she finally gets it out but the sudden release causes her to fall to her back.

"Ow." Hope groaned.

"You poked yourself." Josie smiled.

Hope laughs, "Shut up."

* * *

Lizzie stormed up to Josie and Hope.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. I've had enough of Dana and her cronies for two days. **AND** I missed history. So goodbye." Lizzie rants.

Josie's mouth was left slightly opened, she was struggling to respond to Lizzie because she didn't know what say in this moment and really she was over her antics today.

Naomi and Chris look at each other happily.

"Our ride out!" Chris exclaims.

They both jump up and follow Lizzie. They say, "Wait we're coming with you!" and leave with Lizzie.

* * *

MG is continuing work on the window when he sees Dana give him a wink and a lip bite.

"Hey, I'm going on uh... another break." MG informs Kaleb.

* * *

"Can we walk and talk?" Josie asks.

"Sure, why though?" Hope questioned.

"I just think that that's making me a little bit nauseous." Josie replies tilting her head to MG and Dana making out.

MG and Dana were deep in a make-out session on a tree. They had probably been going for five minutes but the girls were just now noticing.

Hope turns around to see them making out, "Huh. Didn't see that coming."

"It's simple math. MG has the hormones of a teenager and the impulse control of a preschooler." Josie chuckles, "He also always goes for the wrong kinds of girls."

"Given my last crush, I can't judge." Hope says as her and Josie begin walking.

"Well, my last crush was actually Satan incarnate. That is, I guess, unless you count..."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Lizzie has dibs."

"Dibs? On Rafael? She always calls dibs. She always calls dibs. When's it gonna be your turn?"

"It just is what it is."

As Josie and Hope were walking, MG was still making out with Dana. He enjoyed it but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

"Look, this is... amazing but why are we doing this?" MG asked.

"Cause I like you." Dana answers.

"No seriously," MG looks into Dana's eyes and compels her to tell the truth, "Why are we doing this?"

"I'm trying to make Connor notice me so I thought if he sees me with someone else he'll want to be with me."

"Oh... crap." MG realizes what he's just done and also realizes he shouldn't have done it.

"Look, Dana now that I know the real reason that we're doing this if I keep going that's me taking advantage of you... and my momma didn't raise me like that so..." he compels her, "forget that we ever did this but remember that I'm a pretty great guy. And I'm cute."

Josie and Hope are still walking and talking.

"I remember how your mom used to come by the school. We all used to say how beautiful she was." Josie reminisced. 

"She was." Hope agreed.

"We really should have sent you flowers or something."

"You did. Your dad signed your names. It was obvious."

"Okay. We definitely deserve a little bit of poking."

* * *

MG had been looking for Kaleb for a few minutes now. It seemed as though Kaleb had just vanished. While he was looking he came across the area where all the buses go behind Mystic Falls High. He looked around and saw a shadow in one of the windows of one of the buses. He walked onto the bus and saw Kaleb feeding on Dana.

"Kaleb..." MG said in shock.

Kaleb took his teeth out of Dana's neck. He compelled Dana to always wear something around her neck until the bite mark was gone and then to leave.

"What are you doing, dude?" MG asked.

"Just eating lunch." Kaleb answered.

"But why does it have to be here? We have perfectly good blood at the school."

"No, MG that's bunny blood and if I've learned anything from our supernatural enrichment class and Damon Salvatore it's that bunny blood doesn't get you to your full potential."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll say it one last time: the school gives us bunny blood, bunny blood makes us weak, and I don't wanna be weak. Are we clear?"

MG had no words.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this, right? You got me, right?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah man, I got you."

* * *

**Around 7 p.m. at the Salvatore School**

Josie and Lizzie were sitting on a couch in the common area just chatting. Soon, MG comes up to them with brownies. "Hey. I made this for you guys." he said, handing Lizzie the plate.

"Thank you. But why are you giving this to me?" Lizzie asked.

"I kissed Dana and I knew you would've been furious so I gave you this to maybe... soften the blow." MG explained.

"Oh... well thanks, MG." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, thanks." Josie added.

MG nodded and walked off, Josie turned around to watch MG walk away when she saw Penelope leaning on the wall next to the entrance. Josie and Penelope lock eyes for a little before Josie turns around and eats her brownies.

* * *

As Penelope begins to walk away Chris dashes up to her, "Have you seen Naomi?" he asked frantically.

"No, why?" Penelope asks.

Chris groans and continues dashing around.

As Chris is dashing he comes across Landon, "Hey, do you know where Hope is-" Landon gets cut off by, "I'm sorry, Landon but I really need to find Naomi." from Chris. Chris then dashes off.

* * *

Landon eventually finds Hope's dorm and knocks on the door. "Come in." Hope says. Landon walks in.

"Hey." Landon greeted.

"Hey." Hope replies.

Landon comes and sits. Then quickly gets up, "I'm sorry." he apologizes.

"No, it's fine." Hope says. Landon slowly sits back down.

"I was just gonna ask you how your day was. You looked pretty upset earlier." Landon said.

"No, I'm fine." Hope lied.

"Are you sure? You didn't exactly look fine."

"I guess... I'm just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Today, Josie said I always pick fights. Is that true?"

Landon took a second to collect his response and the silence was deafening to Hope.

"You're not the person to talk to about this. We barely know each other." Hope states.

"No, it's just... I don't really know how to say this." Landon says.

"Say what?"

"Look, I've only gotten to know you for a few days but... I think you're pretty incredible."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're strong, smart, pretty... and maybe you pick fights sometimes but so what? No one's perfect. Just work on yourself a little... I'll even work with you." Landon smiled.

Hope gave Landon a smile back.

"You're pretty great too, Landon."

* * *

Penelope was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Josie entered the kitchen, she had just got out of the shower and was hoping to get a late-night snack without any interruptions.

"Sneaking out after curfew? My, my, Josie you've changed." Penelope said before turning to see Josie in her bathrobe.

"I was hungry." Josie rolled her eyes.

She went to the fridge and grabbed some stuff for a sandwich. She went to the counter next to Penelope and began making her food. She was angry, it showed in the way she aggressively made her sandwich.

"You're really... manhandling that bread." Penelope jokes.

Josie slammed down her stuff and faced Penelope.

"Why do you always do that?" Josie asked, getting angrier, "Why do you always stare, tease, and joke? Why are you always doing this to me? We're over. We're done. Why can't you just let that be that?"

Penelope put her stuff down and faced Josie. She got closer to Josie and their eyes met like old lovers seeing each other again or two people greeting for the first time.

"You know I could take this robe off you." Penelope whispered in Josie's ear.

The two girls were so close they barely had room for air. They're not breaking contact with each other not even blinking. Penelope got closer to the taller girl, they're lips were inches away when suddenly, Josie turned her head away slightly, "I can't do this." Josie whispers.

With that Josie leaves, forgetting her late-night snack.

* * *

Chris made his way to the old mill to see his friend Noah with some of his other friends "Have you seen Naomi?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going for a walk in the woods." Noah answered.

Chris groaned and ran off into the woods. He ran, and ran, and ran until he heard something. He heard slurping and sucking... drinking. He thought to himself 'She wouldn't' He walked a little more to see a horrific sight: his cousin feeding on a human. At this moment he could only let out a shrill.

"Naomi. Faith. Coleman?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	4. It's Nothing New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

"Naomi. Faith. Coleman?" Chris says disapprovingly.

Naomi compels the man, "Forget that this ever happened, remember you just went on a walk in the woods for fresh air, and wear turtlenecks until this scar goes away."

The man leaves and Naomi turns to her cousin.

"Yes, Christopher Grey Coleman?" 

* * *

Naomi and Chris are walking to history class together.

"Naomi, you can't drink from humans. Don't they have blood bags here?" Chris asked.

"Bunny blood. That shit makes you weak. Why are we still talking about this that happened last week." Naomi states.

"I guess it just freaked me out a little."

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Chris and Naomi walked into history class just in time before the bell rang and took their seats. They looked at Mrs. Wilson as she scanned the classroom with her eyes.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, everyone is here, right?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

Mrs. Wilson walks in the front of the class and turns on the projector that says 'Civil War project', "Okay, everybody we're doing a history project today. Most of you will be going into town to research your topic. The others will be here at the school. This will be 20% of your grade. And I'll be choosing your partners. Am I clear?"

The class nods.

"Okay, **Chris, Penelope, and Rafael** you guys got the topic of a parent who has a son fighting for the North. **Josie, Jed, and MG** y'all got the topic of a parent who has a son fighting for the South. **Hope and Landon** y'all got the topic of aparent who's 15 year old son just got recruited to fight in the war. lastly, **Naomi, Lizzie, and Kaleb** y'all got the topic of a wife who is pregnant, and her husband just got recruited to fight in the war. Also, remember to talk about your personal conflict and show understanding of the Civil War for your group's topic."

"This is wack I don't get to be with my cousin." Naomi complained.

"I agree with that statement." Chris nodded.

"I mixed up the groups for a **reason**." Mrs. Wilson emphasized.

Chris and Naomi groaned.

"Now, you all have your assignments, into town you go. By the way, this will take all day, I've already told Dr. Saltzman so missing your other classes are okay." Mrs. Wilson told.

* * *

MG sits in the driver's seat of a school car with Josie next to him and Jed behind.

"Put on some music." Jed demands.

Josie puts on "everything i wanted" by Billie Eilish.

After a little while of listening to that Jed begins kneeing the back of Josie's seat.

"Can you please stop?" Josie asks softly.

"Not until you change the song, like are you depressed or something?" Jed jeers.

"Fine, what do you want to hear?" Josie asks.

Jed grabs the phone from Josie, puts on "Wow." by Post Malone, and begins bobbing his head to the beat.

"MG." Josie whispered.

No response.

"MG!" Josie whispered louder, nudging him a little.

MG took out a headphone, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this?" Josie queried.

MG hands Josie his headphones, "Here."

"But-"

"Just let Jed listen to his music. You have headphones so you can listen to your music." MG cuts her off.

"Okay, whatever." Josie mumbles.

* * *

In Penelope's car, Penelope drives with Rafael in the passenger seat and Chris laid out in the back seat.

"So, tell me about you, Rafael." Penelope said.

"Like I've said before: there's not much to tell." Rafael intoned.

"Right. Okay. Tell me about your girlfriend."

"How do you know about that?"

"Word gets around. Don't be ashamed we've all lost people. I mean, look at Hope."

"Yeah, but not all of us want to talk about it."

"Look, I genuinely wanna know about her. If you don't wanna tell, it's okay."

"Oh... well, maybe later."

"Okay."

Penelope smirks. She notices Chris in the back who's dozing off.

"Hey wake up and play some music!" Penelope spoke loudly.

Chris jumped up and plugged his phone to the aux. He puts on "Can I" by Kehlani.

* * *

Naomi, Kaleb, and Lizzie are partying to "Cash Shit" by Meg Thee Stallion. While Naomi is driving they almost crash because she keeps letting go of the wheel to dance.

"Naomi, pay attention!" Lizzie yells.

"Do you wanna drive?" Naomi side-eyes Lizzie.

The car goes silent and everyone freezes before they all continue dancing as if nothing happened.

* * *

Hope and Landon walk into the school library searching the bookcases for something on their topic.

"So we're looking for things about 'a parent whose son got recruited to fight in the war'?" Landon asked.

"Yes." Hope answers.

"Good, just wanted to make sure."

They looked through some books. 

"There's too many books, where are we gonna find it?" Hope groaned.

Once again god himself must've been listening because Dorian appeared to answer Hope's prayers, "What do you need help finding?" he asked.

* * *

Penelope drives the car to the public library. They all get out of the car.

"Okay, Let's get to it." Chris intones.

"Sound a little more excited." Penelope ordered.

Chris faked a smile, "Yuh, get into it."

"Better." Penelope smiles.

"Is he like your minion or something?" Rafael asked shutting his door.

"Yes."

* * *

Naomi parks her car. They all get out and go into the town square.

"We have arrived!" Naomi proudly yells.

"Where exactly are we?" Kaleb asks.

"The Mystic Falls barbecue festival." Naomi answers.

"Yes! But what about the project?" Lizzie asks.

"We've all just now decided that the project can wait till the last minute." Naomi nods.

"Okay." Lizzie and Kaleb agree in unison.

* * *

Josie, Jed, and MG arrive at the history museum. Josie practically flies out of the car.

"Finally we can stop listening to Post Malone." Josie mumbles.

"Do we have to be at this lame ass museum?" Jed questioned.

"Jed, why do you have to be so negative? Can't we just do this project without an argument or... anger?" MG asked.

"Let me think... no." Jed said bluntly.

Jed walks off and Josie walks up to MG.

"Why did she pair him with us instead of Chris? Jed only listens to him anyway." Josie complains.

"Come on let's just get through this." MG says.

* * *

Hope, Landon, and Dorian had been looking for a few minutes now when Dorian finally found a book about the Civil War.

"Ah, here." Dorian grabbed the book and turned around, "Everything you need to know." 

Hope took the book from Dorian, thanked him, and left. A little later, Hope and Landon were sitting at a table in the library with a book, a pen, and a notebook.

"What now?" Landon asked.

"Now we figure out who's writing. How's your handwriting?" Hope quizzed.

"Terrible."

"Show me."

"Uh okay." Landon said before reaching in his backpack and taking out his notebook of songs. Hope looked through the book and read some.

"You're really good." Hope approved.

"Eh, I try. Now, what about my handwriting?" Landon asks.

"Oh, it sucks."

"Knew it."

"But it's fine. I'll write. You read, I write."

* * *

Chris and Rafael looked through the aisles for books as Penelope sat and read a magazine.

"This would go a lot faster if you helped." Rafael stated.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? She's the queen of not doing shit." Chris chuckles.

"He's right about that." Penelope agreed with a laugh.

A girl watched the group as Chris and Penelope laughed while Rafael walked away. The girl made a mental note of them and continued looking for books.

"So, Chris how are you? We haven't talked in a bit." Penelope asked.

Chris sauntered over and took a seat next to Penelope, "I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I'm good." 

A quick silence falls over the two. 

"I just can't get over how Josie calls me Satan." Penelope says to herself quietly, but not quiet enough because Chris heard her. 

"I mean, you did kinda break her heart but you don't deserve to be called Satan." 

Penelope nods in agreement. 

"You know who does need to be called Satan."

"Who?"

"My ex, London." Chris sneered.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him. What happened to him?" Penelope asked.

"Last thing I heard, he was a intern for Mr. Williams. But that was last year." Chris remembered. 

* * *

Naomi was trying out all types of barbecue food at the festival. She was making her way to get another plate as Kaleb ran up to her.

"I've been taking pictures with this one family and I've been compelling all of them to get me food. Not you know this stuff but _food food_." Kaleb insinuates.

"Good for you." Naomi replies.

"Yeah, at this point I'm a part of their family. Anyways, when was the last time you've eaten the real stuff not the bunny blood."

"Last week."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think it was anything to tell. It's nothing new."

"Naomi, we're blood buddies. We feed together and we talk about feeding together."

"I know. I just forgot. I'll let you know next time."

"Good... you know, we haven't eaten together in a while. How about we go with that family to the back and feed?"

"Uh..."

Lizzie soon walks up wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a pig on it.

"Guys, I found these pig shirts and I don't want to be the only one of us looking stupid in this shirt so do you guys want to come with me so we can all get shirts?" Lizzie asks.

"Sure, Lizzie." Naomi agrees.

Lizzie beams and links arms with Naomi, "Let's go!"

Kaleb watches them walk off before walking away.

* * *

MG and Josie walked through the history museum taking all the notes they could on their topic while Jed followed and bugged them. 

As they took notes Jed let out a long "I'm bored."

"Well maybe if you did something you wouldn't be bored." Josie mumbled to herself.

"What'd you say, witch?" Jed asked.

"Nothing."

"You know wolves can hear too, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why are you acting like I couldn't hear you."

"Let's just drop it."

"No, Josie if you have something to say then say it."

"Why are you such an asshole, Jed?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what I said and you heard what you heard. I mean dogs like you can hear right? So I know you heard me."

"I'm the asshole? Look at you!"

"What about me?"

"You sit up here all high and mighty right now but if Lizzie was here you'd be hiding behind her."

Josie's face filled with anger.

" _Phasmatos so_ -" 

Josie is cut off by a "Guys!" from MG.

Josie and Jed both faced MG.

"WHAT?" Jed and Josie asked in unison.

"We're in a public area, not school so can we please calm down and settle this later?" MG asked.

Josie and Jed gave each other a hard glare then walked in opposite directions.

"Geez... what does history class do to people." MG deeply sighs.

* * *

Hope and Landon had been working for a while. When suddenly Hope stood up.

"I think it's time we take a break." she said.

Landon stood up but he didn't think about standing, up he just did.

"What are we gonna do now?" Landon asks.

Hope walks over to him, "I have an idea." she says before kissing them.

Their kiss soon becomes a make out as the pair lock lips and move heads. Hope removes Landon's jacket.

"Wait, Hope people are here." Landon says.

"No they're not now quit talking." Hope orders.

She was right, no one was there, just them. Hope walked him over to the table, cleared everything off, then laid Landon the table. Hope unbuttoned her blazer then got on top of him. The pair locked lips again but soon Hope removed Landon's shirt. After that she began kissing and sucking on Landon's neck, collar bone, then she began to go lower. Just as Hope began unbuttoning Landon's pants he heard someone call his name, it was faint but it got closer and closer until.

"Landon!" Hope yells.

Landon wakes up with a startled and everybody in the library shushes Hope. Landon realizes he was still sitting in his seat and everything was a dream.

"You fell asleep." Hope whispered.

"Right... sorry." Landon apologizes.

"It's fine I think it's time we take a little rest of our own." Hope stands up, "Follow me."

They walk a while and they make it to a small yet pretty garden.

"What's this?" Landon asks.

"This is the garden." Hope answers.

"What's here?"

"Nothing much. I just come here sometimes to clear my head."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here, I guess I needed to clear my head as well."

"Was it your dream?"

Landon looked horrified as if Hope knew what he was dreaming about but quickly recovered, responding with "No, no it was just a bad dream about one of my foster parents." 

"Oh, okay. Do you wanna talk about it."

"How about another time?" Landon said wishfully, hoping the girl would just forget about it.

"Okay." Hope replied.

* * *

Chris was taking a break when he noticed the girl. He began to get a weird feeling from her and when she began to leave he had a thought.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom..." Chris says before walking to the bathroom. 

After entering the small bathroom he uses telekinesis to open the high window in the bathroom. Since the window is higher he has to climb onto the sink and jump out the window to leave. 

Exceedingly jumping out the window he runs around to the front of the library to follow the girl. While following her he ends up getting into a crowd and almost loses her but he pushes his way through and keeps up "Was that a festival?" he mumbles to himself.

Chris is still following the girl from a distance but she stops and turns around, Chris quickly jumps behind a tree as the girl scans the area. She finishes and continues walking, he follows. She eventually walks into the house that he saw that girl move into on the day after the game. The girl comes out in a purple robe. At least he hopes it's her, he can't really tell because she was wearing a large hood that shadowed.

The girl walks around to the back and enters a cellar. Chris follows and peers into the crack of the cellar. He sees a woman with a black veil over her face. She was on a podium with about 20 people in the same purple robe around her. In front of her were two people one of them was a taller, darker boy with long black hair that went past his shoulders a bit, and the other he recognized. It was a girl, white skin, beach blonde hair. Chris thought to himself, 'It's that girl who moved into town' he continued his thoughts, 'Well what is she doing?'.

* * *

Later that night back at the school. Rafael was making his way to the gym where Jed and his pack were. He was contemplating if he wanted to join the pack or not because he didn't want to be a follower but since he's been at the school Jed and his pack have been messing with him and Rafael was getting tired of it. 

As he was walking to the gym where Jed and his pack was he bumped into Josie.

"I'm so sorry." Rafael apologized. 

"It's okay. Where are you headed?" Josie asks.

They both stop walking and continue talking. 

"I was actually going to the gym. I'm thinking about joining Jed's pack."

"Oh okay. Well, good luck." Josie said walking away.

"Wait. Can you maybe... come with me for support?" 

Josie stopped and turned around, "Sure."

They walk into the gym to see Jed and his pack playing dodge ball with medicine balls.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Josie asks. 

"I'm tired of being bothered by Jed. And I don't think going lone wolf's an option anymore. Do you?" Rafael said looking at Josie, then back to the wolves playing dodge ball.

"Don't look at me. I'm a twin. I don't do anything solo."

"Look, after Cassie died, I thought Landon was the only pack that I'd ever have. I didn't think that I needed anyone else. Be honest with me. Is this school, these people... is me and Landon staying here- is it worth it?"

"This place is flawed. Every single person here is cursed in some way whether it's blood or just life. Everyone has issues of their own that they're dealing with. But we're all in this together. Every single person here, we look out for each other. It's worth it."

The medicine ball, the wolves were playing with rolls over to Rafael and Josie, she tries to pick it up but it's to heavy so he picks it up. 

Rafael walks over to Jed to hand him the medicine ball. 

"Foster kid. Are you finally gonna tell me your story?" Jed said.

Jed and Rafael have a stare down before Rafael tells Jed how he activated his werewolf curse.

"I killed my girlfriend. It was an accident. I was behind the wheel, and I lost control. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Landon had to tell me that she was dead, and I don't know anything else. Am I a part of the pack now?" Rafael explains. 

"Take a knee." 

"What?"

"You're gonna submit to your alpha, you take a knee."

Rafael looks back to Josie. 

"Nah, I'm just playing. It's your ball." Jed tosses the ball to Rafael, "You're in the next round." 

Rafael chuckles. 

* * *

Hope and Landon sit on the dock, the moon shines above them, the water ripples and moves beneath them.

"Hey, we did good work today. We probably got an A." Hope stated. 

"Yeah. I had a nice time working with you." Landon emphasized. 

"Yeah."

A silence fell over the boy and the girl, they stayed quiet until Landon began.

"You never told me what happened to your uncle."

"You never told me about your dream."

Landon raises an eyebrow at the girl and she chuckles.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I have nothing but time when it comes to you." 

The couple smiled at each other and Hope began.

"Well, it all started when I was five..."

* * *

Alaric was in his daughter's room, he had heard Lizzie was at the barbecue festival instead of gathering information for the history project and he had a few words to tell her.

"What were you doing at the Mystic Falls Barbecue Festival?" Alaric questioned.

"Why are you only yelling at me? What about Naomi and Kaleb?" Lizzie said.

"I'm getting to them, but your my daughter, and I expect better of you."

"If you expected better then treat us better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm tired of Hope being more of your daughter then we are."

"The reason I treat her that way because she's gone through things I would never want either of you to experience."

"Her parents died, so what?"

Josie looked at Lizzie and Lizzie fell silent.

"What Lizzie is trying to say is that you can't show favoritism towards Hope because of her parents, I mean, look at Naomi, or Chris for that matter. Without their grandparents, they'd have no one." Josie explains.

Alaric lets out a large sigh, "Listen, I'm sorry. I love you two a lot and I never meant to make you feel any lesser than Hope. That was a mistake on my part. I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad, you know we love you too." Josie said.

* * *

Penelope, Naomi, and Chris all sat next to each other at The Old Mill. Penelope lit the blunt and took a hit, then passed it to Naomi who hit it as well. The blunt got to Chris who reluctantly grasped it.

"Did you put your sex herbs in this?" Chris said with a worried look. 

"Do you want free weed or not?" Penelope questioned.

Chris hit the blunt and began coughing. The cough began to get worse and Chris' light skinned face became red. Penelope and Naomi watched as Chris' face became a tomato. Chris handed the blunt back to Naomi and stood up.

"Water." he croaked.

Chris stood up, grabbed his throat, and trotted away. Naomi and Penelope laughed before Naomi hit the blunt and passed it back to Penelope.

"So how was your day?" Penelope asked.

"Girl, let me tell you." Naomi began. 

* * *

MG was in the kitchen getting a blood bag when he was done getting the blood bag he closed the refrigerator and Kaleb appeared.

"Dude where have you been?" MG asked.

"I was feeding off this family at the barbecue festival." Kaleb answered. 

"What do you mean barbecue festival? Did you not do the project for history class."

"Nope."

"Why not."

"I didn't feel like doing the project. Like I said I felt like feeding." 

MG had no words, he was shocked.

"You'll keep my secret, right bro?" Kaleb asks patting MG shoulder.

"Yeah."

Kaleb walked off. 

* * *

**MARCH 9, SUNDAY :**

"Are you ready to infiltrate the Salvatore School?" the lady in the black veil asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the almost sex scene XD this episode. 
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	5. What Was That For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THE NEXT DAY, MONDAY :**

It was a bright day at the Salvatore school and the Saltzman twins were in their rooms. Lizzie was standing in front of the mirror trying on earrings and Josie was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Earrings or no earrings for our birthday?" Lizzie asks.

Josie looks at Lizzie then continues reading, she was going to just pretend that she didn't hear Lizzie. Josie was tired.

Alaric walks into the room, "Hey girls, get dressed, you have students to give a tour to."

Lizzie walks over to Alaric, "Daddy, I just woke up. I don't wanna give a tour to anyone." 

"Sorry sweetie, it was a surprise enrollment. I would've told you to wake up." Alaric apologizes.

"No, daddy we-"

"We'll be ready." Josie says cutting Lizzie off.

"Thank you." Alaric spoke before walking out.

Lizzie glared at Josie, "What was that for?"

* * *

The twins got ready and made their way to Alaric's office. They saw two people, a boy, and a girl, the boy was taller, a bit tan, and had long black hair that went past his shoulders a bit. The girl was shorter, she had beach blonde hair and full lips. Her skin was white, her cheeks were rosy, and she had brown eyes. The girl put her hand out for Josie to shake.

"I'm Amelia." she says in a feminine voice. 

Josie shook her hand, "Josie."

The boy put his hand out to Lizzie.

"Danny." he said in his deep voice.

Lizzie looks at his hand then back to him.

"I'm Lizzie Saltzman, your future school president." Lizzie introduces herself.

Danny raises an eyebrow.

"It's this honor council thing, we'll explain it on the tour." Josie explains.

* * *

Landon and Hope walked in the halls.

"And that's why my aunt Rebekah is never cooking dinner again." Hope giggles.

"How do you accidentally feed a whole bunch of humans blood?" Landon asks.

"Drunk vampires are a scary thing." Hope answers. 

The pair laugh then say their goodbyes. As Hope is walking away Chris comes up to her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Chris asks, being nosy.

"Oh... you know." Hope explained vaguely.

"No, I don't know."

"Uh... why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Cause, Hope, you giggled. You don't giggle! And, you guys have been talking a lot these past few months."

"What are you trying to say? I like him or something?"

"I mean... you could be a thing."

Hope laughs.

"No." she stops laughing, "I don't have things. Not after Roman."

"Well, you never know." Chris shrugs.

Hope looks at Chris and walks off. Chris laughs and follows Hope.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie were in their room getting ready for the election. Josie sat on the ground with paper and scissors around her, she staring at Lizzie's election poster. Josie was spacing out and thinking about what Penelope did the week previous. Why did she do it? Why did she like it?

"Josie, focus." Lizzie advised.

Josie comes out of her trance and continues cutting paper. while Lizzie turns around to face the mirror using a spell to change the color of her white caped pantsuit. 

"None of this is working." Lizzie groans.

"You know, you're not gonna lose the election over an outfit." Josie reasoned. 

"I'm not worried about losing. I'm worried about what I'm going to wear to my victory rally." Lizzie states.

Josie quickly looks at her with no emotions then looks back to the paper she was cutting resuming where she left off.

"The outfit makes the speech." Lizzie emphasized switching the color of her white pantsuit to pink. 

"Maybe you should wear something that shows your fellow witches you're gonna take this seriously." 

Lizzie turns around walking towards Josie, "That is why I'm perfect for the job." Lizzie came to a stop right in front of Josie, "people don't really know what they want until I tell them that they want it. They need me." 

Josie nods giving up on her sister. Josie stands up and grabs one of the posters.

"I'm gonna go campaign." Josie walked out.

* * *

Penelope sits on the stairs with her friends bad mouthing Lizzie.

"I personally believe that you deserve a better candidate." Penelope projected.

Josie stands at the top of the stairs listening to Penelope bad-mouthing Lizzie. When she feels she's heard enough, she interrupts Penelope.

"So you're running for honor council just to spite her?" Josie accused. 

Penelope stood up and start walking upstairs towards Josie. 

"That's low, Penelope, even for you." 

"You used to like it when I went low." Penelope teases.

Josie's face becomes red with embarrassment.

"You know what I mean." Josie whispers.

The siphoner regains her composure and continues, "You don't even like extracurricular activities, let alone anything that involves a moral compass." 

"Oh, and your one-witch ethics committee" Penelope snatches Lizzie's election poster from Josie, "is okay with double plagiarism?"

"It is not like 'Hope'", Josie snatches Lizzie's election poster back "was an option."

"Bow out now, or I will crush you."

"Oh, honey," Penelope steps closer to Josie so she can whisper in her ear, "you crush on me." 

Penelope lightly kisses her cheek and walks off leaving a flustered Josie behind. 

* * *

In the gym, Chris sat next to a sulking Jed.

"It's okay, Jed. They are other things in life instead of just being the alpha." Chris reassured.

"I know it's just... Rafael beat me up for no reason. Besides, what else is there for me?"

"Uh... you could play piano or... dance."

"All those sound lame."

"Uh... I hear they are starting an actual flag football team instead of it being annual, why not join that?"

Jed hangs his head even lower.

"I'll join with you." Chris offers.

"Maybe..." Jed says.

Chris puts a hand on Jed's back.

"It'll be okay." Chris says, removing his hand.

Xavier and Naomi walk up with their dark-skinned hands interlaced.

"Hey Chris, we're going skating, did you wanna come?" Xavier asks.

"And be the third wheel? No I'm good. But thank you." Chris declines.

"Oh, okay." Xavier says.

Xavier and Naomi walk off.

"They date?" Jed asks genuinely confused.

"Yeah. They've been dating since November. Why would say that?" Chris replied.

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't think a social butterfly and a wallflower would date is all."

"I guess what they say is true: opposites attract."

"Anyways, son are you gonna join?" Chris continues.

"I said maybe. Son? I'm your son?"

"You are now." Chris states ruffling Jed's hair. 

* * *

Josie enters her dorm room and begins reading off of the clipboard in her hand.

"Okay, so, the goth coven said they'd vote for you but they want less homework and darker colors around the school." Josie started.

"Done and done. This old school needs a repaint anyway." Lizzie commented.

As Lizzie speaks Josie squats down and begins sorting books in a mini bookcase

"How's your speech going?" Josie inquires.

"Here's what I've got: thank you all for-"

Lizzie is interrupted by Rafael knocking on the door. Lizzie turned around.

"Hey, Raf." Josie greeted.

"Hey, Jo." Rafael said.

"How'd your fight with Jed go?"

"Good, I won. That's actually why I'm here."

Rafael walked over to Lizzie.

"Hey, Lizzie, you got a sec?" he asked.

"I have a lot of secs." Lizzie answered.

Rafael awkwardly looked away then back to Lizzie.

"Look, I just became alpha which means I can run in the election. What I'm asking is: can you help get me some votes? You don't have to do the campaigning for me. Just kind of mention my name a bit and point voters towards me and Landon." Rafael pleaded.

"Why are you even campaigning? You're the alpha. The wolves will vote if you tell them." Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"I know but me and Landon both agree that it wouldn't be fair if you or MG have to campaign but I don't."

"Okay, I will."

Rafael thanks her and turns around.

"Wait." Lizzie commands.

Rafael rolls his eyes and turns back around.

"I'm only helping on one condition: you need to be my date to my birthday party on Friday." Lizzie says confidently.

Josie drops the books she was holding causing Rafael and Lizzie to look at her. After the moment is over Lizzie and Rafael look back to each other.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Rafael asks.

"No, silly" Lizzie walks closer to Rafael, "I'm black-tie'ing you. It's totally different." 

Rafael looks to Josie then back to Lizzie, thinking to himself 'What did I just get myself into?' but he reluctantly says, "Sure. Whatever." with a fake smile. He then leaves.

Josie stands up and when Rafael's gone Lizzie jumps onto Josie, hugging her tightly. While Josie looks at her with a fake smile.

* * *

MG walks down to the dungeon where Kaleb is being held in a cellar. He throws a blood bag into the cellar.

"I don't want bunny blood." Kaleb says.

"It's the only blood in the school, man." MG informs.

"Welp, hunger strike it is, I guess."

"Look, I'm sorry that you're in here but I'm not the one who snitched."

"Then who did, MG?"

"Someone guy named Jeremy Gilbert. He took a picture of you feeding off Dana. It just took him a while to get to Dr. Saltzman."

"Well... he sounds like a damn snitch anyways."

"Okay, but can you stop being angry with **me** now?"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Dr. Saltzman is starting an honor council. And if I get elected, I can change things around here, starting with getting you out of this cell." 

Kaleb let out a dark laugh, "Mm. You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course" 

"Well, all right. Send the vamps my way. I'll get 'em in line."

"Thanks, man. Hey, you won't regret this. I promise."

MG happily walks off.

"Okay." Kaleb said.

* * *

And so the campaigning begins. MG speeds around the school posting 'Free Kaleb' flyers, Josie walks around giving Lizzie's stuff away for a vote, and Rafael walks around getting votes. In all the commotion Chris and Naomi are walking around talking, just minding their business. Landon sees Chris and walks up to him.

"Excuse me but, can we talk. Chris?" Landon asks.

"Yeah, let's go outside. I'll see you later, Naomi." Chris says.

"Bye guys." Naomi says to Chris and Landon.

The boys make their way outside and start walking to the front of the school.

"Why'd we have to come out here?" Landon asks.

"There were too many people in there. I don't do well with crowds or... people." Chris explains.

"Yeah, I kinda saw that a while back."

"Yeah, it really sucks. But why'd you call me out here?"

"You're friends with Hope, right?"

"Yes. Best friends."

"Well I was planning on asking her out but I don't really know how."

Chris laughed.

"What's funny?" Landon asked.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Chris kept laughing, "I knew it."

"You did?"

"You guys have been talking these last few months. It's obvious."

"I didn't think it was **that** obvious."

"It is. I'm surprised no one has told you that they noticed you tryna run game."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Well, how do I get her?"

* * *

The boys somehow made their way to the old mill and are now sitting. They've been talking for hours and it was now dark.

"And that's how you get her." Chris said.

"That took a lot of explaining and a lot of time." Landon replied.

"I know, but it was needed."

The bell rang signaling it was time to go vote.

"Shoot, we wasted too much time." Landon started.

"Go." Chris commanded.

"What?"

"Go. Skip the voting and go."

"But what about Raf?"

"I got you."

"Okay, thank you." Landon said before running off.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the auditorium. Emma stood on the podium with a hat sitting in front of her lectern. Rafael stood off to the side looking around. Chris walks up to Rafael.

"Have you seen Landon?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah, he's a little occupied." Chris responded.

"What?"

"Calm down. He's just asking someone out."

"Who?"

"Hope. Just as I intended."

Rafael's heart dropped at this news. He didn't know why he felt so terrible hearing this he just knew he did. Another bell went off signaling time for the drawing. Penelope blows her vote into the hat then walks to her seat.

"All right. Voting is now closed. Remember the winner is a product of your votes. Let's get started." Emma said.

Everyone fell silent as Emma put her hand into the hat.

"The werewolf representative will be..." Emma pulls a piece of paper out the hat and reads "Rafael!" All the werewolves cheer.

"I've always wanted to be part of a power couple." Lizzie whispers to Josie. 

"All right, settle down. Thank you. Next up..." Emma shouts.

"The vampire representative will be..." Emma pulls a piece of paper out the hat and reads "Kaleb!" 

All the vampires cheer and laugh at MG while he just stands there looking confused.

"All right, guys. Settle down!" Emma yells.

"And the witch representative will be..." Emma reaches in the hat and pulls out a piece of paper "Josie!" All the witches gasp. 

Lizzie gives Josie an extremely shocked look as if she just lost everything. Josie turns her head to look back at Penelope, she winks. 

"Thank you all for voting. And congratulations to our newly elected representatives." Emma states.

* * *

Lizzie was walking back to her room her night was ruined by the news so seeing Penelope Park only made her mood worse.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Lizzie asked.

"How do you feel after the election?" Penelope asked sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this."

Lizzie began walking.

"But you do."

Penelope stopped Lizzie.

"I'm gonna tell you something you need to hear." Penelope continued.

"Which is what? I'm a loser?" Lizzie asked.

"That and you're selfish."

"Oh, whatever."

"But you are. But not in the way you think."

"What are you getting at, demon?"

"I'm saying you're the type of selfish that makes her sister run her errands all day. You're the type that makes her sister drive the ship while you sit in the back and take a nap. You're the type that makes **her sister** get votes for the guy that **you** like so **you** can be with him. You're the type that is so caught up in herself she doesn't even care for her family. And that's someone who can't lead anyone. So, I had the witches vote against you."

"W-What? Why?"

"Cause it's something that Josie will never do cause she cares so much for you. But me? I don't care at all. So I did what needed to be done."

Penelope began to walk off but Lizzie asked, "Why do you hate me?"

Penelope stopped in her tracks. She turned around.

"Why?" she mocked.

She began walking towards Lizzie.

"Cause your selfish, manipulative, only-care-for-myself attitude is what ruined my relationship." 

Penelope was right in front of Lizzie.

"And I won't let you ruin Josie." with that Penelope turned around and left.

* * *

Hope was sitting on her bed. Landon knocked and she told him to come in. He came in holding a milkshake.

"Hey." Landon greeted.

"Hey." Hope returned.

"Can I sit?"

"Yes."

He sat.

"Why're you here?" Hope asked.

"Well, today I asked Chris about some of your favorite things and I got them for you." Landon answered.

He handed Hope the milkshake "Peanut Butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom and," Landon pulled out a beautiful pendant that said 'Hope' in diamonds.

"Landon, it's beautiful." Hope beamed.

"Yeah, Chris helped out with that. Can I help put it on?" Landon questioned.

Hope nodded. The girl faced her back towards him and moved her hair. Landon latched the necklace on. After it was done Hope let her hair down and sat normally again. They smiled at each other for a little and got closer.

"Why'd you do all of this?"

"Well... I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Really, Landon?"

"Yes... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Landon, I'd love to!"

"That's good..."

A strange silence fell over them and Landon stood up.

"Well, I'll get goin-"

He's cut off by Hope kissing him. They lock lips for a little and pull each other closer. When they finish Hope looks him in the eyes and lets out an intimate, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Landon responds blushing.

* * *

The room was dark as Lizzie sat in front of the fireplace in complete silence. Josie walks in.

"I didn't know I was gonna win I-"

"I already know, Josie. Your ex explained it all." Lizzie cut Josie off.

"Okay, well we could talk to Emma or-"

"No, Josie I already did that. The best thing you can do right now is shut up and let me goddamn sulk."

"Can, you at least try and enjoy your night? I hate seeing you like this." Josie insisted.

Lizzie stood up and faced Josie.

"Your right! I should try and enjoy my night!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Lizzie walks over to Josie's bottom drawer and pulls out a big bottle of Gin.

"What are you doing and why is that in my drawer?" Josie asks.

"I'm gonna go enjoying my night like you said!" Lizzie says determined.

She leaves the room.

"But not like that." Josie spoke too late for Lizzie to hear. 

* * *

MG walks down to the dungeon where Kaleb is being held in a cellar.

"Let me guess. There's been a mistake. I won the popular vote, but not the electoral college." Kaleb said.

"No. You won fair and square, besides the part where you stabbed me in the back." MG replies.

Kaleb gets up and starts walking towards the bars of the cellar, facing MG.

"Ooh. Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't snitch and that it was Jeremy Gilbert."

Kaleb just smirks at MG.

"Whatever. Emma sent me to come and get you."

"Okay." 

MG opens up the cellar.

"I only wanted to be elected so that I could fix things between us."

"You did. We're even now."

MG stares at Kaleb. He just doesn't understand why Kaleb won't believe him.

* * *

Rafael was walking to the old mill. As he approached he was surprised to see Lizzie drinking a bottle of Gin.

"Lizzie?" he asked.

"Hey, Raf." she greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Lizzie hands the bottle to Rafael.

"Drink up, it's been a long day."

"I don't really drink."

"And I don't really cry like I just did but we're all being surprised aren't we?"

Rafael couldn't argue with that so he drank. A little later, the two had been silently drinking for a while and Rafael was beginning to feel it.

"You know Raf," Lizzie slurred, "I like you. A lot."

"Yeah..." Rafael stood up, "I'm gonna go."

He began to walk off when Lizzie jumped up and ran after him.

"Wait!" she called out.

Lizzie fell into his chest.

"Don't leave me." Lizzie said softly.

The pair looked at each other for a second before Lizzie kissed him. Lizzie took off her shirt exposing her white bra.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Rafael asked as Lizzie took off his shirt.

"Just don't think about it." Lizzie said.

Rafael looked at her for a little then kissed her. They sloppily kissed for a little before Rafael lifted Lizzie up and held her. While Rafael walked him and Lizzie back to the couch she kissed his neck. Rafael laid Lizzie on the couch, he got on top of her and kissed her. Lizzie ran her fingers through Rafael's hair while they made out on the couch. 

Soon, Rafael began to kiss and softly bite Lizzie's jawline and made his way down to her neck. Lizzie grabbed Rafael's back and pulled him closer while he made his way to Lizzie's collarbone. Lizzie moans as Rafael goes lower. He makes his way to Lizzie's breasts and makes a small mark before going lower. Now, Rafael's head is right above Lizzie's navel, he looks up at Lizzie as she lets out a faint "Please." Rafael removes Lizzie's shorts and underwear.

Lizzie moans loudly in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail messed up an ENTIRE SCENE and Gabby came through quarter after 2 *in the words of Summer Walker* to fix it, I was SOOO MAD! Lizzie is Naomi's daughter & Josie and Jed are Chris' children. Just like when Kaleb stated "No child left behind." when talking about MG in season 1, episode 9. 
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	6. I'll Be There Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**MARCH 15, TWINS BIRTHDAY :**

Hope and Chris were in Hope's room. They laid on Hope's bed with Chris laying his head on her stomach. She fiddled with his hair while she talked about Landon.

"And honestly, his eyes are so pretty." Hope babbled "And-"

"I thought you said you didn't have things." Chris cut her off.

They laughed.

"I guess that changed." Chris says.

"I guess so..." Hope sighs.

Hope gets up and gets off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Chris asks.

"I'm gonna go help Raf in the gym." she answers.

"Okay well, I'm not going to class so I can go with you."

"No. I think this is a me and Raf not a you, me, and Raf thing."

"Oh, okay well, I'm walking you there."

"Fine."

Chris and Hope leave.

* * *

Josie sighed and walked into her and Lizzie's room.

"Hey, I didn't see you at breakfast-"

"I'm too excited to eat." Lizzie cut off.

Lizzie swept Josie into a huge hug. They spun around while Josie looked around in confusion. Lizzie grinned knowing what she'd done the night before.

"Happy birthday to us!" Lizzie beamed. "Isn't it a beautiful day for a party?" Lizzie asked.

"You're... cheerful." Josie spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be? Mom's coming home," Lizzie turned around, "I had sex with Raf, my pores are practically invisible."

"Wait, What? You had sex?" Josie asked in shock.

"Yeah. Last night."

"Where?"

"The Old Mill."

Josie froze for a little 'I guess it's time to give up again' she thought to herself. Penelope walked into the door frame holding cupcakes.

"Happy birthday, witches." she laughed.

"What do you want, bitch?" Lizzie asked angrily, it was as if her mood flicked from happy to angry like a light switch.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I heard your mom isn't coming. I heard them cancel her flight over the phone. Sorry. I brought cupcakes though." Penelope said, holding up the cupcakes.

Lizzie flung the door close with her telekinesis and turned around to face Josie.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie angrily made their way to Alaric's office.

"Uh, Dad?" Lizzie said getting Alaric's attention.

"When were you going to tell us that Mom wasn't coming back?" Josie asked. While Josie and Lizzie come to a halt in front of Alaric's desk.

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday." Alaric says getting up from his chair walking towards the twins. 

"Well, it's not going to be the same without mom here." Lizzie grumbled. 

"I know." Alaric said wrapping the twins in a group hug. 

* * *

Hope and Rafael stood at the top of the stairs at the entrance of the gym.

"The emcee will announce you as her escort." Hope said.

"Her what?" Rafael asked.

"Kind of like at a ball."

"I grew up in foster care."

"Well, they had stairs didn't they?"

Hope motioned down the stairs, "You're gonna meet her halfway down."

Rafael went halfway down the small steps.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Rafael asked.

"My aunt has been around for more than a thousand years, this kind of thing is her jam." Hope answered.

Hope walked down to Rafael.

"So what, I just stand here?" he puzzled.

Hope put her arm up with her elbow bent.

"Then, you take her hand." she explained.

He looked at her confused.

"Sort of like you're putting your hand on top." Hope put Rafael's hand over hers and began to continue walking, "Then you descend together."

They walked, arm in arm to the middle of the gym. Hope bows, "Then you bow."

"Yeah, you're messing with me."

"You think this is bad? You know it's only gonna get worse, right? Lizzie Saltzman has been planning her sweet sixteenth since she was five. You probably should've thought twice before asking her to be your date."

"Well, I didn't ask her. All I know is that I can't let her down now."

"Why?"

"Because I slept with her, Hope." Rafael says embarrassed. 

Hope bursts out laughing, "Are you serious."

* * *

Penelope was in the auditorium setting up the twins party when MG suddenly walked up to her.

"You're lucky I'm a feminist and that I hate toxic masculinity otherwise we'd be throwing down right now." MG said.

"What are you on about, MG?" Penelope asked.

"How are you helping me by telling the twins about their mom?"

"Oh, that was more for Lizzie, who, by the way, is taking Raf to the dance instead of you so why are you doing everything to make her party perfect?"

"Cause, a man's gotta shoot his shot."

"No. No. I've had enough of this. Listen, as your friend I'll do one last thing for you to try and get Lizzie but when it fails, and it will. You'll retract your little MG's away from Lizzie Saltzman's grip. Okay?"

"Not when I can taste victory."

Penelope deeply sighs, "Fine. I'll make you a deal."

"Okay, deal."

"Good. Here's the plan."

* * *

Chris and Naomi are talking in Naomi's room. Naomi was sitting on the edge of her bed and Chris is was on his sitting on the floor facing her. 

"So, how was your date with Xavier the other day?" Chris asked.

"It was great actually. But what are you doing in here? I was gonna go smoke some weed." Naomi informed. 

"Well, Naomi. Before you get all hostile with me. I wanted to ask you something." 

Naomi gestures for him to continue.

"How do you feel about the new stu-"

"Amelia and Danny, they seem pretty cool. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. I just... don't get good vibes from them."

"You say that about everyone. What's new."

"No, this one feels different, like I can tell you with full certainty that they're no good." 

"Since your talking nonsense. I'm gonna go smoke like I said I was and then come back to start getting ready for the twins' birthday. Do you wanna join or go on about your little theory." Naomi asks. 

"I'll join." Chris says feeling defeated. 

* * *

Hope and Rafael swayed in the gym with Hope's arms around Rafael's neck and Rafael's hands around Hope's waist.

"You are officially a gigolo." Hope jokes.

"Haha, very funny." Rafael mocked.

"So, why did you have sex with Lizzie Saltzman?"

"I already told you: it's none of your business."

"There's got to be a reason, Rafael."

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes." Hope answered.

Rafael shyly looked to the ground. Then back to Hope. He looked at her light blue eyes, her pink lips, and her brown hair. He admired all of it for a minute before he realized what he was doing. 'This isn't right.' he thought 'She's with Landon' his thought continued. He began to blush, he couldn't believe what was happening right now, he always had conflicted feelings about her but... maybe he never wanted his feelings resolved.

"Raf?"

"Right, right. I guess this whole alpha thing is a little... stressful."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but, Hope, why aren't you the alpha? You're literally all three."

"Uh... I guess it's just not for me, but, I'll help you with anything as far as being the alpha goes if you want."

"Oh... thanks."

"Yeah..." Hope said.

The pair had a moment. They were looking in each other's eyes, dancing, getting closer. They would've done something but it felt like they both had a large rock in between them keeping them from moving any closer than where they were at. Hope let go of Rafael and began to leave the gym.

When Hope approached the exit she walked straight into an invisible wall.

"Hope?" Rafael asked.

"It's a barrier spell." she answered.

Penelope walked up to the door and smiled at them.

"Sorry kids, nothing personal." Penelope smirked.

"Let us out of here Penelope!" Hope commanded.

"No can-do, sorry. The barrier should be down in about an hour, perfect time to practice that waltz." Penelope said before she walked away.

"UGH!" Hope yelled hitting the barrier.

Rafael walked up to her, he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but didn't.

"Can't you just turn it off?" Rafael asked.

"No, since **Penelope** did it **only** Penelope can **undo** it." Hope explained.

"Can't you siphon it?"

"Nope, that's a Lizzie and Josie thing. Speaking of the twins..."

* * *

**Around 9 PM**

Josie helped put the finishing touches on Lizzie's dress for the party.

"Thanks for helping with the boa... the hair... the dress... and everything." Lizzie thanked her.

"It's fine." Josie accepted.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not even ready." 

"I will be. Now go, Lizzie, go enjoy yourself. I'll be there soon." Lizzie smiled and ran out.

Josie sat down and opened the box that had been placed on her bed earlier. She hadn't had the chance to open the box due to being with Lizzie all day but she just now got the chance to open it. She opened the box to see a silver necklace with two lions and a shield on the pendant. Josie looked at the box and saw a note inside, she grabbed the note and opened it. The note read 'from Penelope.' and as if magically, Penelope appeared in Josie's door.

"Hey, Jo Jo. Do you need an escort to your party?" Penelope asks softly.

"Sure. Do you know anyone whose heart isn't made of stone?" Josie asks angrily.

Penelope came and sat on the bed next to Josie.

"Look, I really am sorry about earlier. I saw a chance to make Lizzie suffer and, uh... I shot my shot." 

"Why can't you just ease up on her?"

"She sucks you the air out of every room you're in."

"She's my twin. We can share oxygen."

"Are you sharing love interests now, too? Because she's the only one with a date."

Josie sighs.

"See? You have crawled so far down the codependence rabbit hole that you think caring about yourself is selfish. But it's not. So when are you gonna take care of you?"

"I take care of myself just fine."

"Oh, really. Party starts in five." Penelope looks Josie up and down, eventually meeting Josie's eyes again, "It's a shame you spent all that time helping Lizzie get ready."

Penelope gets up and heads to the door, "Happy Birthday, Jo Jo." 

Penelope leaves.

* * *

Lizzie arrives at the giant party in the auditorium. The speakers are booming, the lights are blaring, and the announcer announces Lizzie as she begins to walk down the stairs. As she's descending, however, she sees MG at the bottom of the stairs to escort her.

"Where's Raf?" Lizzie whispers as they join arms and begin walking.

"He took a bit of a rain check. Wanna dance?" MG asks.

Lizzie glares and reluctantly accepts.

* * *

Hope and Rafael are still stuck in the gym.

"You can't get us out of here?" Rafael asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you: only Penelope can undo the spell. Or the twins could siphon the magic." Hope explained. 

"That's unlikely, seeing as Lizzie probably thinks I'm standing her up."

"Her ego needs deflating from time to time."

"But it's her birthday."

"And?" Hope side-eyes Rafael.

"What's really the problem, Rafael?" Hope continues. 

"It's- It's... just been six weeks since-"

"Your girlfriend died. Cassie."

"Yeah, I feel like I cheated on her or something. So maybe if I can do right by Lizzie, maybe that can-"

"Then what? It'll exonerate you?" 

"I don't know maybe."

"Look, you can't pretend to like Lizzie to make yourself feel better."

* * *

At the birthday party, MG and Lizzie were having fun on the dance floor while Penelope walked around the upper levels of the auditorium. She made her way to Naomi, Kaleb, Chris, and Xavier.

"Have you guys seen Josie?" Penelope asks the group.

"No-" Naomi said.

"Should we be concerned?" Kaleb asks. 

"Uh, no. Well, I'll see you guys later." Penelope says walking away.

"I feel like we should be concerned." Chris laughs. 

"Why are you laughing?" Xavier asks. 

"I don't know. Everything is just... funny to me." Chris laughs.

"I forgot we smoked earlier." Naomi remembered. 

"And he's a witch so it lasts longer then it does for vamps." Kaleb added.

Naomi and Xavier nod in agreement.

* * *

Amelia and Danny walked through the woods hand in hand. It was a dark night and the moon was prominent.

"Do you think she'll be mad at us?" Amelia asked.

"For what?" Danny replied.

"I don't know, what if we didn't get the results she wanted."

"Don't be so scared, Amelia. It'll be fine."

Amelia grabbed her northern star pendant and continued walking.

Amelia and Danny walked behind the old house in the woods and climbed into the bunker behind the house. The interior of the bunker was less of a bunker and more of an arena, an arena of purple crystals, and an arena with only about twenty people in the stands. The ground, the walls, even the high podium that the lady with a black veil stood on was all purple crystal, the same crystal in Amelia's pendant.

Amelia and Danny walked in front of the podium, the black-veiled lady was standing on and kneeled.

"My leader." Amelia and Danny said in unison.

"My children, what have you found?" the lady asked.

Amelia and Danny stood up straight and put their hands behind their backs.

"Today there is a party for two witches." Amelia said.

"Twins?"

Danny and Amelia nodded.

"Well find one and do something to her. I don't care what you do as long as it delivers a message." the lady commanded.

"Yes, headmistress." Danny and Amelia nodded and left.

* * *

Josie walked to the party in her peach dress. She walked to the garden to get some air. The stars were glowing, the moon was prominent, the air was crisp, and Josie was feeling good.

"Hey." Penelope said.

That was when Josie realized feeling good never lasts and turned to Penelope.

"What do you want?" Josie asked annoyed.

Penelope walked up and kissed Josie.

"That." Penelope answered.

Josie kissed Penelope again and they began to make out in the garden. Josie pulled back and opened her eyes to see a person in a purple robe instead of Penelope. Before Josie could scream she heard _"Phasmatos somnus!"_ and with that Josie was out cold on the floor. Amelia and Danny pulled back their purple robes and shared a passionate kiss "Now, let's go bury her." Amelia said.

* * *

As Lizzie and MG are slow dancing Rafael cuts in and MG walks away sadly.

"I'm glad you're here." Lizzie states.

"Yeah, I wasn't standing you up by the way I got caught up in something." Rafael says.

"It's fine. As long as you're here now." Lizzie smiles. 

* * *

MG was sitting at the old mill. He was sulking, no, he was raging, no, he didn't know what he was feeling he just knew he wasn't happy. Penelope soon walked up.

"Hey, have you seen Josie?" Penelope asked.

"No. But the werewolf prince came through. He stole Lizzie from me and humiliated me. I have hate in my heart." MG rants.

Penelope rolls her eyes. MG stands up.

"I'm gonna fight him!" MG yelled.

"Hell no, MG we have bigger matters than fighting for Lizzie Saltzman."

Hope walked up, "Have you guys seen Josie?"

* * *

Amelia sat in the middle of a pentagram, there were candles on all the points of the stars, Amelia was sitting criss-cross with a hand mirror in her hands and paper that said 'Lizzie Saltzman' on it.

"How's that spell going?" Danny asked as he walked up.

"It's not yet. Did you bury her?" Amelia asked.

Danny nodded.

"Good."

Amelia raised the mirror so that she could see her reflection.

 _"Adiuva me ad parietem speculo speculum inimicum habere unam virtutem cadat mihi ditest!"_ Amelia chanted.

She chanted the words three times, her eyes closed, and the candles went out. It was quiet, there were no crickets chirping, birds tweeting, or wind blowing. The silence would make anyone stand on edge but not Danny, black magic doesn't unsettle him, it delights him. 

Soon, Amelia opened her eyes and the mirror cracked. In the cracked mirror she saw her face; it was completely normal except her eyes, they weren't her eyes, they were completely blacked out, soulless, evil. The paper set on fire as black veins crawled up Amelia's arms and made their way to her face. When the paper burnt up Amelia fell backward with her black eyes still open, however, she was supposedly unconscious.

* * *

Rafael and Lizzie slow dance.

"So... there's a clothing-optional party in the woods, would you want to join me? I mean, it's not like we'd be getting a lot of sleep anyways." Lizzie insinuated.

"Look, Lizzie, I wanna be honest with you... I don't like you, like that." Rafael said.

"What?"

"Yeah... I'm so sorry."

"But y-you're my date and we had sex." Lizzie states frustrated. 

"I'm here cause you helped me with the council and we had sex cause I was stressed and you were, well I guess stressed too... I'm sorry for leading you on, Lizzie." Rafael genuinely apologize.

Lizzie began to cry, she lightly pushed Rafael off of her and stormed off to the bathroom.

She arrived in the bathroom and ran into a wall sobbing "Stupid!" she yelled. She began to hit the wall and sob. Lizzie started to hear whispers "What?" she asked half expecting an answer, the whispers started to get louder and Lizzie's legs began to move, she didn't make them move they just did. She walked in front of a mirror and saw Amelia on the other side of the mirror instead of her own reflection.

"Amelia?" Lizzie asked.

Amelia's eyes turned black.

"Not quite." Amelia said in a demonic voice.

Amelia then put her hand through the mirror and choked Lizzie. Amelia evaporated into black smoke and flew into Lizzie turning Lizzie's eyes black then back to normal.

Lizzie looked in the mirror but saw Amelia staring back.

* * *

Penelope is pacing around, "Where the hell is she?" she said with a puzzled facial expression.

"That's what I'm also trying to find out." Hope said.

"Where...?" MG questioned.

Lizzie jerkily walked up to them like a zombie.

"Oh, hey Lizzie." Hope greeted. Lizzie didn't respond.

"Lizzie?" Hope asked.

Lizzie looked up at them with blacked-out eyes, "Hello friends. Josie is buried somewhere in the woods. I suggest you find her before time runs out." Lizzie said except she spoke as if it were her, a demon, and Amelia all talking at once.

The group looked at Lizzie in shock.

"Tick tock." Lizzie finished. She walked away.

They all looked at each other before Penelope grabbed a shovel and ran off with everyone else.

Penelope and Hope ran normally while MG super sped around the woods. He sped back to the witches.

"Anything?" Penelope asked.

"No." MG answered.

"MG, focus." Hope commanded.

"Fine! I need a second." MG demurred.

The girls went silent and so did everything else in the world as MG focused in. He focused on faint sounds, breathing, heartbeats, anything quiet. After a little of focusing he heard it, a faint cry, it was far but he could find it.

"I got it!" MG exclaimed.

He sped over to Penelope, grabbed the shovel, and sped off. When he returned he had Josie in his arms carrying her bridal style. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Alaric and Dorian are talking in Alaric's office when Hope walks up to them, interrupting their conversation. 

"I don't know how to say this but... Josie was buried alive and I don't know who did it but I'm gonna figure it out." Hope declared.

Alaric looks at Dorian then to Hope in shock, "Wait are you serious, she was buried alive, by who?"

"I just said I don't know who. We're you listening?" Hope questions. 

"It's not your responsibility, Hope." Alaric objected.

"Uh, yes it is. Because father of the year award goes to... not you." Hope said.

Dorian chuckles.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I just thought I should tell you what's been going on." Hope says. 

Hope leaves.

"Do you think Malivore is back?" Alaric asks.

"I hope not." Dorian replies.

* * *

MG and Penelope walked down the hall laughing and joking.

"And that's why one day I'm gonna be a superhero." MG states.

"You sound five!" Penelope laughs.

They laugh and Josie walks by "Thanks MG." she says as she passes, MG nods and leaves. Penelope stops in her tracks and turns around.

"Hey!" Penelope called out, "I helped." she finished softly.

Josie began to walk toward Penelope.

"Helped? How'd you 'help'?" Josie asked.

"That necklace. It makes quiet things heard and I went to look for you alongside Hope and MG. But I guess I didn't help though, right?" Penelope quizzed.

Penelope scoffed and began to walk away. Josie began to feel bad for what she said so she grabbed Penelope and turned her around.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think- I'm sorry..." Josie apologized.

Josie began rambling about how sorry she was and Penelope only had one thing on her mind 'she's so adorable right now.' quickly and carefully Penelope slipped her hand behind Josie's neck and lightly guided her into a kiss.

Josie pulls back out of the kiss looking confused, "I hate you."

"I know." Penelope responded smirking. 

Josie then moved forward and pressed her lips against Penelope's. She felt Penelope's hand fall down to her waist and gently pull her closer while her other hand was behind her neck. Penelope softly pushes Josie against the wall of the hallway as they continue their heated make-out session. 

* * *

Hope is sitting in the common area zoning out. She's wondering, Who would bury Josie? Why? and Why are they here at the Salvatore School? Just as she was finishing her thoughts Rafael walked up to her.

"So, I told Lizzie the truth about my feelings." Rafael spoke.

"That's good. I now have my own super squad." Hope added.

"How?" Rafael asked.

"Well-" Hope was cut off by Landon yelling "Hope!" Hope got up and walked over to Landon.

"Hey!" Hope greeted.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the room and eat some ice cream." Landon offered. 

"Sure." Hope said.

She turned around, "Bye Rafael." Hope waved. 

"Bye, Raf." Landon waved.

They walked off. "...Bye." Rafael waved slowly.

* * *

Josie and Penelope were now in Penelope's room making out against the wall. Penelope began traveling to Josie's jawline eventually getting to her neck, leaving **hickeys** , "Pe- Penelope..." Josie moans. Penelope slowly makes her way back up to Josie's lips.

While still kissing each other Josie began to siphon Penelope, siphoning her, she used her telekinesis to unzip Penelope's dress. Slightly backing out of the kiss, Penelope slipped out her dress smoothly, while she was slipping out her dress Josie was taking her robe off. After both girls are undressed completely (they're naked), Penelope grips Josie's thighs, eventually lifting her up. Penelope carries Josie to her bed, lowering Josie onto her bed, Penelope thinks to herself 'I can't believe this is happening' the shorter girl immediately straddles the taller girl pushing her down onto the mattress. Penelope begins kissing down Josie's body starting at her neck and leaving sloppy kisses all the way down until she reaches the taller girl's hips.

Josie doesn't know how she mustered up the courage to cast a silencing spell because of the moaning mess she was but she knew she had to because she knew it was going to be along night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	7. Adrian Lee Is Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

It was a cloudy day in Mystic Falls, It had been raining the whole week and everyone had a rainy attitude with it. There wasn't much to be happy about, Josie was buried on her birthday, Lizzie was rejected, and MG was too. It seemed like the morale and overall happiness of the Salvatore School had gone down. But, despite all the events it was still a school, and the students still had to go to class.

Kaleb, Jed, Chris, and Landon all sat at their desk. They were bored out of their minds in first period ELA. Kaleb was uninterested and it showed in the way he rested his head on his hand and rolled his eyes. Jed sat up straight and he also wasn't happy, you could see that in the way he folded his arms and arched his eyebrows downwards. Chris was asleep. Landon seemed to be the only one who was interested, he was up, he was alert, and he was excited.

* * *

Alaric was sitting in his chair. He was thinking about what happened to Josie. He had so many questions, he blamed himself so much, but he could never really say it, he didn't know why he just couldn't express how he truly felt about the situation so he kept to himself. He did that a lot, keeping to himself out of not being able to express how he felt about situations.

As Alaric was just getting deep in thought he remembered he had another thing to worry about and he needed to call Sheriff Donovan so he did.

Alaric gets his phone to call Sheriff Donovan, a few rings later, "Hey, I need your help."

* * *

Naomi sat next to Hope in Spanish class, the girls were paying attention to the class and doing the work. They weren't talking to each other. They aren't not talking because they don't like each other, they just don't talk to each other much. As they were doing the work Alaric came over the intercom.

"Everyone, emergency meeting in the auditorium. Now." Alaric commands.

* * *

There was minimal light coming through the windows as everyone sat in the auditorium. It was quiet, there was no sound, and nothing to say. Alaric walked up to his podium and began to speak.

"I bet a lot of you are wondering why we're here." he spoke loudly for everyone to hear, "Well, I wish I had good news but I don't." 

Alaric cleared his throat and looked down before looking back up to continue speaking, "Adrian Lee is missing."

Everyone in the room gasped. No one goes missing in the Salvatore School. What happened? Was it connected to what happened to Josie? Those were the questions everyone had thought to themselves.

"Authorities are already looking for him and I've set up therapy groups for anyone who has questions, theories, or anyone who just needs to talk. **No leaving campus** until the authorities find Adrian." Alaric finished.

With that, the assembly ended.

* * *

As Emma walked through the mahogany halls of the school Chris walked up to her.

"Hey, Ms. Tig." Chris greeted.

"Chris, I've told you since Freshman year, just call me Emma." Emma expressed.

"Okay."

"So what do you need, love?"

"Do you think it's weird that Josie gets buried then a week later Adrian is missing?" Chris asked.

Emma looks at her phone then back to Chris.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I have to go run the therapy group but if you're there we can talk." Emma apologized.

She walked off leaving Chris with his thoughts and questions.

* * *

Naomi, Penelope, Josie, and MG sit in a classroom. Naomi and Penelope stood in the back of the classroom arms crossed watching as the teacher talked to students.

"How are you holding up?" Penelope asks.

"Adrian was a vampire so that kinda shook all the vamps up, especially me, he was family in a way." Naomi said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

MG and Josie walk up to the girls.

"What are you two ladies doing?" MG asked.

"Just talking. But now, I'm hungry." Naomi patted her low sleek bun, "Let's go get food."

"Uh, we're supposed to be here, Naomi." MG stated.

"Yeah, but, we need a little adventure to get us all happy again. Right, Penelope?" Naomi asked.

Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Cool, we're all going to the Mystic Grill." Naomi told.

"How're we gonna get there?" Josie asks.

Naomi smirks, you can see the plan form in her eyes. She walks up to the teacher.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs can I go to the bathroom with my friends MG, Penelope, and Josie?" Naomi asks with fake sadness in her voice.

"Why must it be all four of you?" Mr. Gibbs asks.

"I feel like in these times I should stick with my friends as safety. You never know what's out there." Naomi explained obviously faking worry.

The teacher gave Naomi a skeptical look. Naomi made a fake worried face. The teacher wrote her a pass and said, "Be quick."

* * *

Rafael and Kaleb sat in the therapy group as they watched Penelope, Josie, Naomi, and MG leave.

"Where do you think they're going?" Rafael asks.

"Who knows." Kaleb said.

"Hello, students. I know you all have heard of the news regarding Adrian. This is a safe place to discuss however you may be feeling." Mr. Gibbs announces.

"May I go?" Kaleb asks slightly raising his hand.

"Go ahead." Mr. Gibbs said gesturing for him to continue talking.

"As the student body president of the vamps. I would like to say that I am deeply saddened that I couldn't protect Adrian since he was one of us." Kaleb says pressing his lips together.

"It's okay, bro." Rafael comforted.

* * *

Hope and Landon sit in the library. The teacher is talking but Landon is tuning her out because he's thinking. Thinking about Adrian, thinking about how to find him, thinking about what is even going on. After a little thinking, he came to a conclusion: he's gonna find Adrian! That'll prove he can be as much a hero as Hope, Josie, or Lizzie.

"Hope." he whispered.

Hope was spacing out and couldn't exactly hear him.

"Hope." he whispered.

He shook her a little and Hope was brought back from the depths of her mind.

"Yes?" Hope asked.

"I want your help."

"With what?"

"We're gonna find Adrian."

* * *

Chris was walking to his therapy group. Everyone had already gone but he was late because he decided to take the long way because he needed to gather his thoughts. On his way to his group, he saw Amelia and Danny walking the opposite way of the groups. The groups were divided into three but they were all around one area in the school. 'where are they going?' Chris asked himself. Chris wanted to chalk them walking that way up to them going to their dorms but he got a terrible feeling from them, something evil, something... dark. So Chris decided to follow, 

" _Invisique!_ " 

Chris chanted. He became invisible and followed.

"So, we did phase one, are you ready for phase two of the plan?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny, I'm still a little out of it from doing black magic last week." Amelia said.

"Still?"

"Yes."

"You know, you've been doing black magic for a long time and you're still not used to it? Weak."

"Well, you can do the spell next time." Amelia mumbled to herself.

Danny turned to Amelia and grabbed her arm very aggressively. This startled Amelia as it always did when he did this.

"What was that?" Danny asked angrily.

"Nothing." Amelia squeaked.

"Good." Danny stated with a smirk.

The rest of the walk was silent.

* * *

Naomi, Penelope, Josie, and MG sat at the Mystic Grill. They were having a good time as they normally do, the four of them got along amazingly and Naomi was always able to easily socialize. While they were talking Naomi suddenly got the urge to feed.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to the bathroom that spaghetti upset my stomach." Naomi disclosed.

Naomi got up and walked off. She didn't plan on using the bathroom, what she was going to do was feed on a human. She walked to the back of the Mystic Grill and left through a back door. She exited the grill and looked around. She saw a man standing behind the grill smoking a cigarette. The man soon took notice of Naomi.

"Want a hit?" the shady man asked.

Naomi walked up to him and looked at him.

"Sure, why not." she replied.

She took the cigarette. She looked at the bud, she didn't contemplate taking a hit she just had to fool him. She then threw the cigarette. Before the man could even curl his lips to speak, Naomi looked in his eyes "This'll hurt a lot but you won't scream. You'll take it cause it's what you deserve for smoking a cigarette." Naomi compelled him. She sank her teeth in and began to feast on him.

In the grill, Josie sat in the booth. Some time had passed since Naomi left. Josie thought she had been gone too long.

"Hey Josie, the other day, Naomi mentioned to me that she saw you were trying to cover up a hickey. Is it weird of me to ask who gave it to you?" Penelope asked politely.

Knowing Penelope was the one who gave her the hickey, Josie began blushing while looking at the menu when Penelope asked that question.

Josie finally answered, "It would be weird, Penelope."

MG looked between the two girls strangely when Penelope asked that question. He had been thinking to himself lately since they were on this adventure of Naomi's and has been wondering since when can Josie and Penelope be in the same vicinity, let alone talk to each other without arguing.

Josie was looking on the menu because she wanted another milkshake since she loved them and decided why not since Naomi was paying for everyone's meal anyway. While she was looking through the menu she noticed two things, one: the milkshake she wanted and two: there's no spaghetti on the menu. That's when it all clicked for her, being gone for too long, there being no spaghetti on the menu, 'She didn't even have spaghetti!' Josie thought to herself. 

The brown-haired girl politely excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom area of the grill. She looked through the place and saw nothing, after a little looking around she came across a back door, it was cracked and through the crack, she heard slurping and sucking. Thinking the worst of her friend, Josie walked out the door to see Naomi finishing up a guy.

Naomi finished and let him fall.

"I di- didn't mean to kill him." Naomi said to herself, her eyes were glossy.

"Naomi...?"

* * *

Chris followed the couple all the way to their dorms where he was closed out. Chris huffed and turned the spell off 'What the hell I'm gon' do... now?' he thought. He walked back to his room. He sat on the red covers of his bed, he was looking through spell books and his dads' grimoire to hopefully find something that'll help him get answers. While he was frantically flipping the pages he came across something that might help him.

Later, Chris sat on the floor of his room with a chalk circle around him, candles, herbs, and a map in front of him. This spell required a lot of focus from Chris so he focused, he focused all his magic, all his energy, right into the spell. He thought about where Amelia was and he focused on imagining himself there, then once he felt he was ready he chanted.

_"Demitte moi, demitte moi!"_

Chris opened his eyes and he was sitting on Amelia's bed watching as Amelia sat on the ground. Danny sat on the bed across from the one Chris was sitting on. Chris did a projection spell so they had no idea Chris was there.

"Hey, Amelia." Danny said.

"What, Danny?" Amelia asked.

"Do you wanna... you know?"

"What are you trying to ask."

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"Uh... no. I'm fine. I'm still tired."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Amelia shut down.

Danny was starting to get mad. 'Who is she to reject me?' Danny thought. He got off the bed and stood up. He walked over to where Amelia was laying on the ground and grabbed her by her arm pulling her up to stand, he then pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked in panic.

"You're useless! You're weak! You're not even worth me sleeping with! I don't know why I even asked!" Danny yelled before throwing Amelia to the bed opposite of Chris.

Chris couldn't believe this. 'Why is Danny doing this' Chris thought while he looked at Amelia on the bed. He wanted to do something. He wanted to help. But he couldn't. He continued to be a mere projection. Amelia stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm... gonna go." Amelia sighed.

Amelia left the room and Chris followed. Amelia cried all the way to the kitchen and when she got there she began to make a sandwich, her tears fell on the sandwich almost making it soggy, Amelia was saddened by what happened but then again... she should be used to it.

"I know someone's here. I sense you." Amelia states.

Chris panics, 'Is the spell not working?' he thought.

"Look, since you're not leaving, I'll make you leave." Amelia finishes.

She waves her hand and expels Chris back to his body. Chris wakes up and sees his roommate over him.

"Chris! Are you okay? I found you like this." Noah fretted.

"I'm fine." Chris gets up and runs to the door. "I gotta go."

"Thank God. Who knows how Naomi would have handled that." Noah mumbles to himself.

As Chris is making his way to the kitchen he wipes blood from his nose.

"Welp, to the bathroom."

* * *

Josie and Naomi were walking back to the Salvatore School. They had been bickering about what Naomi did the whole way home.

"You can't just kill people." Josie chided.

"For the last time I didn't mean to kill him and what I do isn't really your business." Naomi argued.

"It is when innocent people are dying."

"Since you're making such a big deal outta this, he was smoking a cigarette so he deserved it."

"How do you decide who deserves what."

"When you're the one killing people you'll get to decide too."

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Stop!" Josie yelled.

Matt Donovan walked up to them.

"Josie, what are you doing outside of school?" he asked maturely.

"We're sorry, Matt we were with our friends eating." Josie apologized.

"What friends?"

"Penelope and MG, tell him Naomi."

Josie looked to Naomi but she was no longer there. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Just go to school. I'll deal with you 'guys' later." Matt ordered.

Josie and Matt begin to walk opposite ways.

Josie hears Matt mumble, "Damn kids."

* * *

Chris made his way to the kitchen after cleaning all the blood off of his face.

"Oh, hey Amelia. I didn't know you were here." Chris lied.

"Oh... hey." Amelia sighs.

Amelia finished her sandwich but her eyes were still red from crying.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

Chris walked up to Amelia.

"Are you okay? You look like you were crying." Chris fretted.

"I'm fine." Amelia lied.

"Okay, well," Chris put a hand on Amelia's back, "If you need to talk I'm here."

Amelia thought for a second, all she wanted in this moment was love and someone was giving it to her. In a wave of emotion, Amelia drops her sandwich and pulls Chris into a big hug while bawling. Chris stroked her head.

"There, there... you dropped her sandwich." Chris added.

Later, Amelia had told Chris everything.

"So he's been acting like that since Freshman year?" Chris asks.

"Yes, and I don't know why." Amelia rants.

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"I... can't."

Chris sighs.

"Well, look I was in a similar relationship. He wasn't at all abusive but he did play a lot of games, so it'd be hypocritical for me to tell you to leave. But, I will say if you ever need to talk I'm here." Chris comforted.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

Chris nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night there was a party to lift people's spirits for the disappearance of Adrian Lee. **Everyone** was there, some people drank, danced, smoked, and talked. They were all having fun. It was good to be able to have a nice time after what happened with Adrian. Everyone partied then went home and went to sleep after a day of challenges.

Little did they know, **the worst was yet to come**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's humanity is on she's just not phased
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	8. He's Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**MARCH, FRIDAY :**

It was a week later and Mystic Falls has had terrible weather everyday. The weather has continued to get worse as well did everyone else's mood. 

Alaric was sitting in his office reading, he was trying to distract himself from the events that have been transpiring at his school but just as he was almost able to get fully distracted, Matt Donovan walked in.

"Alaric." Matt starts.

"Yes?" Alaric asked.

"We've found Adrian Lee... he's dead."

* * *

Alaric and Matt had been talking about what happened to Adrian. Alaric was disheartened about this news, he felt like he failed as a headmaster, a parent, a caretaker, all of the above.

"Have you told his parents?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, and they're setting up a funeral." Matt said.

"Okay," Alaric sighs, "well, I have to tell the students."

* * *

Chris sat in the back of American Sign Language with Penelope. Two rows ahead of them was Josie, she was sitting with someone else. 

Penelope tapped Chris and he was at her attention. Chris noticed a bruise-like mark that looked fresh and also noticed that Penelope tried to cover it up by wearing her blazer, he then proceeded to ask, "When did you have time to get a **hickey**? It's literally the first period of the day." As he asked the question, he remembered when Penelope and Josie were dating, Penelope would sometimes have hickeys and would try to cover it up but failed overall just like at this moment. 

"You know what they say early bird ge-" just as Penelope was answering Chris' question, Alaric announced something over the intercom.

"Everyone, to the auditorium. Now." Alaric said on the intercom.

* * *

Almost no daylight came through the windows as everyone sat in the auditorium. Alaric stood at his podium with a very sad look.

"Hello, students. It brings me no joy that I have to call you here to tell you that..." Alaric trailed off sighing and pressing his lips together. Alaric thought to himself for a quick moment 'How can I reveal something like this to my kids'. 

Everyone grew anxious as the headmaster fell silent. They all wanted to know what would be said next.

"Adrian Lee is... dead."

Some kids gasped, some looked around confused, and some even shed tears because no student at the Salvatore School had ever died before they were always protected. What threat could be out there?

* * *

Naomi sat with Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, Rafael, MG, Kaleb, and Jed in the common area.

"I can't believe he's dead." Josie lamented.

"Well believe it, Josie. Today has officially been the worst week ever. I've had nightmares every night, I think the nightmares are giving me stress acne, and now a death at the school? My skin will be so horrible soon." Lizzie ranted.

"Someone's dead and you're worried about your skin? Come on, Lizzie." Penelope scowled.

"No one asked you, Satana." Lizzie denounced.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But, Penelope has a point. This death means more than that, it means something worse, actually." MG started.

"What are you trying to say?" Jed asked.

"I'm saying: there's a killer in Mystic Falls." MG said dramatically.

Naomi and Kaleb look at each other then burst into laughter.

"You're playing!" Naomi laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry, little one but, a killer? You're reading too many comics." Kaleb chuckled.

"Can you insufferable mosquitoes shut up?" Lizzie asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked scolding Lizzie as a mom would to her child.

"U- uh." Lizzie stuttered before rolling her eyes.

The common area fell silent as the girls had a stare-down. Lizzie's expression was more panicked and scared like a child in trouble. However, Naomi gave a more cold and disciplinary look to the blonde girl like an angry mom. Soon, everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened between the two girls.

"I believe MG." Lizzie sat up in her seat, "Between my apparent possession, Josie getting buried, and now this? Perfect markings of a supervillain." she finished.

"Please, we're at a school for witches, wolves, and vampires. Antics are bound to happen." Kaleb rationalized.

"But not death. The dumb blonde has a point, think about it: who here would want to bury Josie?" Penelope explained. 

Josie glares at Penelope for calling her sister a 'dumb blonde'.

"Or possess Lizzie." MG added.

"Yeah, especially that. Who would want to be in her body?" Penelope snickered.

"Rafael." Jed teased.

Naomi, Penelope, and Kaleb look at each other trying to hold in their laughs as silence falls over the room again. But they fail as they burst into laughter. Rafael and Lizzie gave Jed a look that said 'Shut the hell up'. 

"What? Everyone in the school knows. Lizzie, you of all people should know how word travels fast around here." Jed says defending himself. 

After that little moment, Kaleb asks "This is crazy, right, Jed?" desperately reaching for someone to agree.

Jed gave an uncertain look. Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"I just say we all mind our own damn business, right Raf?" Kaleb asked.

Right after Jed put Rafael and Lizzie on the spot Rafael had begun a deep thought about Hope. His thoughts grew infinitely deeper as Kaleb continued to try and get his attention.

"Raf!" Kaleb yelled, pulling Rafael out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Rafael agreed.

Everyone gave Rafael a strange look before Alaric came over the intercom.

"Naomi Coleman, Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman, and Milton Greasley to the office."

* * *

Naomi bursts into Alaric's office.

"Why do you have to say my full government name? And his? You know he goes by MG." Naomi complained. 

She looked around to see Hope and Landon in the office. 

"What the hell are they doing here?" Naomi asked.

"What my friend meant to say is: Why are we here, Dr. Saltzman?" MG politely corrected.

Alaric clears his throat and stands up.

"Since you all were not in class, the therapy groups, and might I add school in general during an investigation, you're all suspects." Alaric explains.

"What?" Hope asks, panicked.

Matt and some of the other policemen walk in and cuff all of them.

"What? I can't go back to jail." Naomi emphasized. 

"My safe word is rosebud." Penelope whispers to the policeman cuffing her.

Josie rolls her eyes trying to save face since they have declared being frenemies with benefits the night she was buried on her birthday.

Walking through the school and outside handcuffed they finally get into a cruiser.

* * *

Lizzie was walking in the woods. She was on the walk so she could think about her nightmares. They were always the same thing: she's in the bathroom and she looks in the mirror, but, when she looks she doesn't see herself, she sees an old woman with black eyes, she gets choked and the old woman goes into her; then, Lizzie watches from the mirror as her now possessed body leaves. What did it mean? That's a question Lizzie would always ask herself but never had an answer for. When the walk came out inconclusive Lizzie walked back to the school.

Lizzie got back to the school and saw Naomi, Penelope, Josie, Hope, MG, and Landon being put into cruisers. Lizzie was shocked and baffled, her immediate thought was that someone was framing them. Then, Lizzie came to the conclusion that if someone was framing them they would have told her dad, so she ran like hell.

Lizzie ran into her dad's office.

"Why the hell are my sister and friends being put into police cruisers?" Lizzie slammed her hands on his desk, "Who snitched on them?"

"Lizzie. Calm down." Alaric ordered.

Lizzie pulls her hands off the desk. 

"Since they were out of school last week during Adrian's disappearance they're in questioning." Alaric explained.

Lizzie gasped, "You sent them to jail?"

"I had no choice. Once it came out that Adrian was dead they automatically became suspects cause they were all around the crime scene." Alaric states. 

Lizzie storms off.

* * *

Lizzie was pacing in the common area with Kaleb, she was ranting about what happened to the rest of her friends while Kaleb sat on one of the couches tuning her out.

"Listen blondie, I don't really care. Okay? You're overreacting." Kaleb says.

"You're right. Hm... all this talk about death is getting boring... maybe we should make it fun again." Lizzie announced with a little smirk.

* * *

Naomi, Penelope, Hope, MG, Josie, and Landon have all arrived at the station and are all sitting in holding cells, the girls in one cell, the boys in the other. Naomi is crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Josie asked.

"I'm goin' back to jail." Naomi cries.

"Naomi, bad bitches don't cry." Penelope consoled.

"Yes, yes they do." Naomi sobbed.

Hope sits there with her arms crossed. She's obviously very angry.

"What's your issue?" Josie asks.

"I just really don't want to be here." Hope states.

"I mean, who does?" Josie says softly. Hope chuckled.

In the boys' cell.

"Why are you here?" Landon asks.

"Naomi made me go to the Mystic Grill with her, Josie, and Penelope. Why are you here?" MG questioned.

"Naomi told me, Raf, Hope, and Chris the same thing on my second day of school. Did you guys actually go to the Mystic Grill?"

"Yeah we did, we had a good time. Wait, where did you guys go?"

"Just know she drove past the Mystic Grill... and surprisingly enough I had fun."

"She means well. Come to think of it you always have fun when you're with her, there's never a dull moment."

A quick silence passed over the boys.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I decided I wanted to go find Adrian with Hope. We got caught in the woods."

"Oh, me and Penelope got caught on the walk home after Josie and Naomi kinda ditched us."

"Well, if it's any consolation when I was trying to reach something in the woods, Hope fell asleep cause I took too long." Landon says.

The boys chuckle.

* * *

Lizzie, Kaleb, and Chris were setting up a party at The Old Mill. Lizzie was setting out drinks and Kaleb was hanging up lights. Chris was currently out getting them more drinks. Kaleb super sped from the higher grounds of The Old Mill down to Lizzie and grabbed a drink.

"I gotta say, this was a pretty good idea." Kaleb accolated.

"Yes, most of my ideas are." Lizzie gloated.

"I wouldn't say all that. But, a party instead of a funeral to celebrate someone's life instead of their death might be the most sweet slash insensitive thing ever."

"That's how I roll." Lizzie smiled.

Chris came in holding two large tote bags with various amounts of alcohol in each.

"I have alcohol!" Chris cheered.

"Good. We won't need anymore for a little, go fetch some firewood, we'll need it for the bonfire at tonight's party." Lizzie ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chris accepted before leaving into the woods.

Chris walked in the woods, nothing was on his mind today. This was one of the first days that Chris was just calm, and happy. The cloudy weather made everything seem gray, but Chris liked gray so it was fine. 

He walked, his chunky Nike shoes breaking every leaf and stick under his feet. He made his way to the place in the woods where the Salvatore School kept firewood, he noticed there was significantly less wood than there normally was. Chris just thought 'Someone must've had a bonfire after curfew' and continued walking. He walked to the pile and began getting wood. As he was getting wood he came across a piece of paper, he dropped all the wood in his arms to get a closer look at it; he bent down and saw that it was a list of names 'What the hell?' he thought, he looked at the list and saw a couple of familiar names, MG, Kaleb, Jed, Rafael, and Naomi. What Chris found weird was that Lizzie, Josie, Hope, Penelope, nor he were on that list. No witches were on the list except Noah. 'Strange' Chris thought, but it would get worse when Chris continued to look on the list and he saw that at the very top was Adrian's name with a line through it. Chris then realized two things one: it is a hit list. Two: he needs to find out who it is.

Chris grabbed the note and ran back to The Old Mill.

"I'm going to my room." Chris told Lizzie and Kaleb.

He began running back to the school.

"What about the wood?" Lizzie yelled.

"Get it yourself!" Chris responded.

* * *

Alaric sat in his office reading, soon, he got a call from Dorian. He answered.

"What's up?" Alaric asked.

"Matt just texted me, they're questioning the kids now." Dorian said.

Amelia began walking by Alaric's office.

"How's the questioning going?" Alaric questions.

"Good, but for some reason, Naomi was crying."

"Naomi? Out of everyone there."

"Yeah." 

Amelia thought about this information, 'What could this mean?' she thought. Then she realized what she had to do: find Chris. So she was off.

* * *

Landon sat in the interrogation room. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from a small lamp on the policeman's wooden desk, the spotty lighting only made the situation feel worse. The policeman looked at Landon's records.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions, Landon Kirby." The policeman started.

"Uh, okay." Landon stammered.

"How did you know the deceased?" 

"I didn't know him well but he seemed like a good guy."

"Were you and the deceased on good terms?"

"Like I said we didn't know each other.'

"What was your reason for coming here."

"I was forced to come here." Landon stated.

Landon's questioning soon ended, MG was next and he answered every question honestly and nicely, then Josie who answered everything calmly. Penelope was next, they came out and asked for her, she went in."I'm gonna ask you a few questions, Penelope Park." The cop said after looking at her records.

Penelope nodded.

"How did you know the deceased?" he asked.

Penelope rested her head on her hand and smirked.

The cop cleared his throat and asked another question.

Penelope did the same thing.

Later, Penelope's session was over and she came back to the cells.

"The questions are easy." she snickered.

Hope was up next and Naomi's heart did gymnastics because she knew she was up next.

* * *

Chris flipped through his dad's grimoire. "Come on, come on." he whispered to himself, "There!" Chris exclaimed as he found a spell. Soon, Chris was sitting on the ground with a map in front of him, the list on the map, eight candles around the map, with herbs and powders all around. "Please let this work." Chris mumbled as his hands met his knees, sitting him in a meditation pose. 

He began to chant, _"_

_Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica."_

three times before opening his now whited out eyes. 

The spell he was doing was a tracer spell and it was supposed to give him a vision of who the object on the map belonged to. The spell worked and Chris saw Amelia, 'Amelia?' Chris thought, 'Why is it Amelia?' his thoughts continued. Chris studied the vision a little further and he realized that she was heading towards his room, Chris freaked out and stopped the spell. Chris' eyes went back to normal and Chris stopped everything as Amelia walked in the room.

"Hey, Chris we have a problem." Amelia said.

Chris turned around in a panic.

"Was I interrupting something?" Amelia puzzled.

Chris stood up and faced her.

"No, no. What's up?"

Later, Amelia told Chris everything.

"So you think Naomi's in jail?" Chris asked in shock.

"I think she's being questioned." Amelia explained.

"Well, we need to go down to the station."

"Wait, we need a plan."

"I have a plan: save my cousin."

"We need a better plan."

"What is it?"

"I saw something. I can't talk about it but I need time to remember what I saw. So the plan is: we wait for me to do a spell to remember it and we report it."

"Uh... that won't work."

"Why?"

"Cause, Naomi has a bit of a record."

"Oh... new plan it is."

* * *

Hope's interrogation was over, that meant it was Naomi's turn. Naomi's heart began to jump as she cried, she thought about how she might have to go to jail, she might have to leave Chris, she might desiccate! Naomi began to go deeper and deeper into her thoughts until,

"Naomi Coleman!"

a policeman said, pulling her out of her trance.

"It's your turn." he continued.

Naomi sobbed as she was pulled out of her cell and was getting walked towards the interrogation room. It felt like she was going in slow motion. It felt like everything was slipping away. She sat in the dark room. Everything continued in slow motion while the cop began to take out her records. Naomi felt a tear fall down her face and let a sob break out as the cop seemingly went slower and slower until, 

_"_ _Motus!"_

Naomi heard through the door. The door flew open almost flying off the hinges, when Naomi looked she saw Chris, in any other situation Chris would've been normal but right now he looked like an angel.

_"Ad somnum."_

Chris chanted while pointing his hand towards the cop.

The cop fell asleep, Chris ran over and uncuffed Naomi with magic then gave her a big, loving hug.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine, but, why'd you bust in like that?" Naomi asked in return, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"Well-" Chris was cut off by Matt Donovan running in, Chris turned around with a fireball in his hand pointed straight towards him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Matt asks.

"Uh..." Chris closes the door with magic, 

_"Claudo te!"_

Chris chants locking the door.

Matt started banging on the door and Chris turned back to Naomi.

"Okay, for real, you're doing too much." Naomi says.

"No, me and Amelia have a plan to get you guys out." Chris explains.

"What is it?" Naomi questioned.

Matt stopped banging on the door and seemingly walked away.

"There it is now." Chris answered.

Amelia was waiting at the front desk in the little police station they had in Mystic Falls. Matt Donovan walked out.

"You requested to see me?" He asked.

Amelia nodded and smiled.

* * *

That night Chris, Amelia, Alaric, and everyone that was questioned were all walking back to the school.

"That was crazy, I thought I was going back to jail." Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, you were crying like it too." Hope added.

"Can we forget that I was crying." Naomi said.

MG walked up to Naomi, " **Back** to jail?" MG asked.

"Yeah, I've had a few run-ins with the law." Naomi bragged.

"Me too." Amelia chuckled.

"You too?" Naomi queried excitedly.

"Yep." Amelia nodded.

"Oh my god!" Naomi beamed, "Now I have someone to talk about jail with!"

"Naomi is crazy." Penelope facepalmed.

"There will be no talking about jail." Alaric chuckled.

"Fine." Naomi gave in.

"Hey, guys, what are Chris and Josie doing?" Landon pondered looking backward.

Everyone looked back to see Chris holding Josie in a tight hug and smothering her.

"Are you okay little Josibean? Did they hurt you? Do I need to incinerate them?" they heard Chris ask like a concerned dad while Jose answered with an annoyed, "I'm fine."

"Oh, Josie and Jed are like children to Chris, I got the other twin, Lizzie." Naomi clarified.

Alaric gave Naomi a confused look.

"I said what I said." Naomi said quietly, side-eyeing Alaric.

Penelope stepped in front of all of them.

"Come on!" she shouted.

Chris and Josie ran up to them and they all continued walking. As they were walking Chris was whispering to Naomi.

"Chris says there's a party tonight!" Naomi yells getting everyone's attention.

"Naomi. No. You party too much as it is." Alaric shut her down.

"Come on, Dr. Saltzman." Naomi complained.

"It's for Adrian, a celebration of life. Lizzie came up with it." Chris said softly.

Alaric looked at Chris and Naomi then to everyone else.

"Fine." he gave in.

"Yay!" Naomi exclaimed, "Come on everyone, let's go!" Naomi yelled running off as everyone followed.

Alaric smirked as they ran off. He liked seeing his kids happy in times like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> notes: This is the start of 2 part chapters that'll all basically be the same day.
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	9. Why Do You Have Rules At Your Parties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> Fair warning: long chapter
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THE SAME DAY :**

The party at the Old Mill was amazing. The weather was nice, the moon was glowing, and the music was blaring as students danced. The party reminded all the students of fun in these dark times. Chris and Landon walked next to each other, the boys had went to go get drinks but got lost along the way and were now wandering.

"I think we lost our friends." Chris chuckled.

"Probably, I'm sorry." Landon apologized.

"Don't be, this is where a locator spell comes in." Chris jokes, he looks around and sees everyone sitting around a fire, "Or a keen eye." Chris nods in the direction of their friends and Landon looks.

The boys walk over to their group who were all laughing and roasting s'mores. Chris sat in between MG and Josie while Landon sat next to Hope.

"Hi twin." Chris greets.

"Hi." MG responds with a smile.

"That's the last time I go get a drink with him." Chris teases.

Everyone laughs.

"Sorry." Landon chuckles, "I have no sense of direction."

"Me neither. But at least I don't get lost from the bar to the bonfire." Chris chuckles.

The laughing dies down soon.

"Whose party is this?" MG asks.

"Mine." Kaleb and Lizzie say in unison.

They have a little stare down then go back to normal.

"It was a collaborative effort." Lizzie says holding her chin up proudly.

"But who made the playlist?" Kaleb mumbled.

Lizzie cleared her throat loudly as to say 'Shut up'.

"We all did our part. Except Chris." Lizzie clarified.

"Excuse me?" Chris says in a voice a little louder from his usually quiet voice.

"You ran out in the middle of getting firewood forcing me to go and get my skirt dirty." Lizzie complains.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"So, what're the rules. The parties here normally have rules." Landon added.

"Rules? There are no rules." Kaleb announced.

"Nope. Bad idea." Naomi warned.

"Please, it just makes it more fun. Rules ruin the vibe, I don't know why you have them." Kaleb tested.

"You really wanna know?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, why do you have rules at your parties?" Kaleb asked in response.

Naomi chuckled.

"Get ready, y'all. This is a **long** story." Naomi warned.

Everyone got comfortable and lent an ear.

"Okay, so, it was the end of Freshman year and-"

"No, Naomi. Allow me to tell the story." Lizzie cut in.

"Or we could go one at a time. We all have different sides to the story." Josie suggested.

The girls looked at Josie then Naomi continues.

"So, it was the end of Freshman year, I had a crazy first year at the school, and I wanted to throw the most epic party ever." Naomi told.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi and Penelope sat across from each other in the common area.

"I think I'm gonna do it, Penelope." Naomi said excitedly.

"What?" a young but mature Penelope asked.

"I'm gonna throw the biggest party this school has ever seen!"

"Oh, cool."

"That's not the reaction I wanted."

"Oh... yay." Penelope fake cheered.

Naomi rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyways, will you help me with it?" Naomi asked tucking some of her long straight hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Naomi. You know I'd love to but me and Josie have a date today." Penelope said standing up.

"But, but." Naomi whimpered.

"I know best friend, I know. This is important to you, but, Josie is important to me too and I can't skip out on her." Penelope explained.

"I know." Naomi sighed.

"I know you'll get it. Bye Naomi." Penelope ended.

"Bye." Naomi sighed.

Penelope walked off.

"Looks like I'll be doing this on my own." Naomi said determined.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So what'd you do first?" Landon asked.

"Step one: invite people, which, of course, was easy for me. My parties were already popular. But normally the seniors didn't go. This time, however, I wanted the whole school to come." Naomi explained.

"So who'd you go to first?" Landon questioned.

"Me." Chris answered.

"Shh! I'm telling the story." Naomi quieted.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi knocked on Chris' door.

"Come in!" Chris yelled.

Naomi walked in to see Hope and Chris sitting on Chris's bed with their legs crossed.

"Hey, guys I had a question." Naomi said.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to maybe, just maybe, come to my party to-"

"No! Nope! I don't like parties, she doesn't like parties. We're good. Thank you, though." Chris cut her off.

"Oh, okay. You don't gotta be rude." Naomi said, she shut the door and left.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So, wait, Chris, you hated parties?" MG asked.

"I hated a lot of things." Chris answered.

"But, you seem so... chill now, what changed?"

"We'll get to that. Let Naomi finish."

"Thank you, cousin. Anyways, I had been asking the seniors if they wanted to come. I kept getting 'No' after 'No' so I turned to the only person I could: Chris' boyfriend." Naomi continued.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi super sped to the empty football field, it was a sunny day, a perfect day to be outside. Naomi stood on the field waiting for him to arrive, she thought about how excited she was about the party but also how anxious she was. She wanted it to be amazing, she wanted it to go down in history books, but, mostly, she wanted to have fun.

As Naomi began to get lost in her thoughts a tall man in a long sleeve shirt with black jeans super sped up behind her.

"Boo." he whispered in Naomi's ear.

Naomi grabbed the man's arm, flipped him over, and got on top of him, ready to strike a punch if needed.

"Hey, Ms. Coleman, there's no need to be so hostile. Just cause I'm dating your cousin doesn't mean we gotta be like family or anything but please don't hurt me." the blonde man pleaded in a joking voice.

Naomi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Get up, London." Naomi ordered.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"As you wish, m'lady." he said.

Naomi scoffed.

"You're angry and I have stuff I need to do so," London gave Naomi a dead serious and sadistic look, "Tell me what you want or else I'll rip out your vocal cords and play them like a guitar while your decapitated head watches." 

Naomi had no words, she was scared and it was shown in her face as her eyes widened.

"I'm just kidding. Got you." London laughed, "You were all like 'ahh he's gonna kill me'." London mocked while mimicking her facial expressions.

Naomi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she stood mostly on her right leg, putting her right hip out.

"Look, I don't like you. I think you dating my cousin is wrong. But, I need your help." Naomi chided.

London furrowed his brow, and said, "I'm listening."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Chris, the guy you were dating last year sounds like a psycho." Kaleb said bluntly.

"He was." Chris confirmed.

"He was also a year graduate from our school." Naomi added.

Everyone let out an 'ooh'.

"So, Chris, you dated a psycho graduate from our school?" Rafael asked.

Chris nodded.

"I know, the sickness." Naomi said, "Anyways, what he told me was that I needed a claim to fame, like I needed a big claim to get seniors to go, so I made one." 

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi ran into Alaric's office with a panicked expression on her face.

"Dr. Saltzman!" Naomi panicked.

"Yes, Naomi?" Alaric asked swiftly.

"The wolves and the vampires are fighting in the common room again, and I'm scared." Naomi whined.

Alaric quickly stood up.

"Stay in here, I'll check it out." he said before bolting out the door.

When Alaric left the door Naomi's expression immediately changed back to normal.

"I'm so glad. I got to stop cause girl, whining is so annoying." Naomi said to herself.

Naomi walked over to Alaric's desk and clicked the button to start the intercom.

"Hey, you guys, It's me Naomi." she said over the intercom, "I just want y'all to know that since it's the last day of school I'm having a party and my party will have the craziest booze ever, like one shot and you're gone, and for all the weed smokers, the weed will be insane too. Think I'm bluffing? Come and find out for yourself."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So what happened next?" MG asked.

"I got thrown in the dungeon." Naomi said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi shook the bars of the cell.

"This is oppression, and smelly, and not cute!" Naomi yelled.

"My thoughts exactly." Penelope agreed walking up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Oh my god! Best friend! How are you here?"

"Josie ditched me. So, I came looking for you, didn't expect you to be here."

"Girl yes you did."

"You're right."

 _"Motus!"_ Penelope chanted, opening the cell door.

Naomi gave Penelope a big hug.

"Thanks best friend!" Naomi smiled.

"Yep. What now?"

"Now, we set up the party."

* * *

Naomi and Penelope walked, they were both holding a fold-out table, Naomi in the front, Penelope in the back.

"Couldn't you carry this yourself?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, but, I'm a firm believer in teamwork makes the dream work." Naomi explained.

They put the table down in the Old Mill.

"Anyways, we have a problem." Naomi said.

"What is it?" Penelope questioned.

"I kind of promised the craziest weed and the craziest drinks for my party, and, I have neither."

Penelope facepalmed.

"Okay, I'll handle that, I'll also figure out a way for Dr. Saltzman not to shut down our party since you blabbered it to the who school."

"Thank you, Penelope. I'll finish up here."

"Okay."

Penelope walked off.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"What happened next?" Landon asked eagerly.

"Well, it was party time and everyone was there." Naomi continued.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi walked through the large crowd with Penelope. Everybody at the school was there Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and especially the Seniors.

"It was a success!" Naomi cheered.

"Yeah, we did that." Penelope said calmly.

"For real. We did the damn thing."

Penelope began to look around, she saw Josie looking at her, they had a little stare down except it wasn't loving as it normally was, this one was more distant.

"What's up with you guys?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing, let's go get a drink." Penelope ordered.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So, we got drinks and everything after that is a blur. But, I can tell you what happened after the party." Naomi told.

"Let's save the aftermath, it's my time now." Lizzie announced.

"Josie should go." Penelope says.

Josie looks at Lizzie as if asking for permission.

"Ugh! Go ahead, Josie." Lizzie says.

"Well, it was the end of Freshman year, and I was dating Satan." Josie began.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (JOSIE'S STORY)**

Josie is sitting in the room with Lizzie. Lizzie is curling her hair while Josie read a book on her bed.

"Josie." Lizzie said.

"Yes?" Josie asked.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have a date with Penelope."

"Well, I may need you today."

"Why?"

"I have heard whisperings that Naomi is throwing a party tonight and I may need your help finding out if the rumors are true."

"Well, I have a date."

"I know but can it be postponed?"

"...Maybe."

"Good." Lizzie said.

Josie stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm heading to class, see you later, Lizzie." Josie left.

* * *

Josie was walking in the halls on the way to class when suddenly, she was turned around and kissed softly. As she pulled away Josie saw her girlfriend, Penelope. Josie was always so happy to see Penelope, it always made her smile.

"Hi, love." Penelope smiled.

"Hi." Josie beamed.

"Where are you going?"

"Naomi wanted to talk in the common area."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"Class."

"Josie, It's the last day."

"Doesn't mean I don't go to class."

"Fine, I sill got you for our date today, right?" Penelope asked before giving Josie a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes." Josie smiled.

Penelope's arms always felt calm and cozy, like climbing into a warm bed on a cold night. Josie constantly felt at home with Penelope, no matter where she was.

* * *

Josie made it to class smiling all the way. She sat in the back next to Lizzie.

"Josie." Lizzie whispered.

"What?" Josie asked.

"Don't 'what' me."

"Sorry, yes?"

"I've heard whisperings recently."

"Of what?"

"Penelope's cheating."

"If it's that thing about her and Naomi, she's stra-"

"Yeah, I know Naomi straight. But, no, Penelope has another girl." Lizzie cut off.

"No, you're lying."

"I hope I am." Lizzie ended.

Josie was angry. Why would Lizzie say that? Was it true? All questions Josie asked herself. Josie began to get angrier and angrier, she was staring at a pencil on her desk, with anger in her eyes. She was getting deeper and deeper into her trance of anger until,

c _rack!_

The pencil broke.

"Ms. Saltzman, are you okay?" the teacher asked concerned.

"Mhm, completely fine." Josie lied.

* * *

Josie was walking to The Mystic Grill. On the walk she thought about what Lizzie said, could it have been true? Could Penelope had been cheating on her? Josie arrived at the restaurant, she saw Penelope sitting on one of the outside tables and sat across from her.

"Hey, stranger." Penelope greeted.

"Hey, you're early, that's new." Josie said.

"Ouch."

The girls laughed a little.

"So, how was class, Josette?"

"Why are we using my full name? Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"You went to class and learned ethics or whatever when you could've been learning some things from me." Penelope said putting her palm on the back of Josie's hand.

Josie blushed and slid her hand away.

"Why are you being so squirmy?" Penelope asked.

Josie said nothing, she just looked at the raven-haired girl wondering if it was all true.

"Josie? What's up?" Penelope asked.

Josie couldn't hold it in anymore, the meer thought of Penelope cheating made Josie's blood boil and she had to let it out. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Josie asked swiftly.

Penelope looks at Josie baffled, "What? Hell No."

"I'm sorry, it's just Lizzie said-"

"So we're believing Lizzie now?"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what? Believe everything she says?" Penelope asked with a hint of anger in her tone. 

Just then, Josie got a call from Lizzie, she looked at Penelope, then picked it up.

"Hey Lizzie. Yeah, mhm, okay, I'm coming." Josie hangs up.

Josie stands up, "I gotta go." she bends down to Penelope who is still sitting in the chair and gives her cheek a kiss and leaves.

* * *

Josie walks to the room her and her sister share. When she arrives in the room she sees Lizzie on the floor, her eyes red from sobbing. Josie quickly ran over to Lizzie and went to the ground.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Josie asked.

"H-He b-roke up with me." Lizzie stammered out between sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Josie pulled Lizzie into a hug.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but there's gotta be something to cheer you up."

"Like what?"

Josie began to think. What could help Lizzie right now? What could she do for Lizzie? And then it came to her!

"Didn't you say there was a party today? I bet you don't have an outfit." Josie proposed.

"You're right." Lizzie wiped her tears away, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So, yeah. We went shopping. While shopping me and Penelope argued over text." Josie explained. 

"Rough." Kaleb added.

"Yep. Then the party happened and everything else is a blur." Josie finished.

"Well, my experience was also a mess." Chris said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (CHRIS' STORY)**

Chris walked through the halls of the school, he was wearing his pajamas, his black afro wasn't tended to, and he hadn't put on lotion. That morning him and London had another fight and he decided it was time to talk to Hope about what had been going on. He arrived at Hope's dorm and knocked on the door. Hope walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Chris greeted.

"Hey, you look like hell." Hope noticed.

"Well, I am dating Lucifer."

"What's going on?"

"Let's go to my room and talk." Chris ordered.

Later, they sat on Chris' bed while he ranted.

"And he's just been so controlling and manipulative." Chris ranted, "Tellin' me I can't go here, or talk to this person- he won't even let me talk to Jed and Jed is only interested in Alyssa Chang." Chris ranted.

"Maybe you should brea-" Hope is cut off by a knock on the door

"Come in!" Chris yelled.

Naomi walked in to see Hope and Chris sitting on Chris' bed with their legs crossed.

"Hey, guys I had a question." Naomi said.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to maybe, just maybe, come to my party to-"

"No! Nope! I don't like parties, she doesn't like parties. We're good. Thank you, though." Chris cut her off.

"Oh, okay. You don't gotta be rude." Naomi said, she shut the door and left.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Chris asks as if nothing happened.

"Maybe you should break up with him." Hope suggested.

"Maybe. Did you ever end up leaving Roman for that girl you liked?"

"Kind of. Me and Roman broke up, and now I'm just messing around with that girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm having fun."

"Oh!" Chris laughs, "Fun?"

Hope nods and before they can speak Chris's phone begins to ring. Chris and Hope look down to see who's calling and they see London's name.

"Speak of the devil." Hope says.

"Don't answer it." right when Hope says that Chris grabbed the phone and answers, Hope facepalms.

"Hello." Chris greets.

"Hey, babe." London responds.

"What the hell do you want, demon?"

"Meet me in the woods in thirty minutes, we have to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Just meet me there, and don't wear much."

Chris' light face turned red.

"Uh, okay." Chris stuttered.

Chris hung up the phone and got up. Chris began to get ready as Hope looked at him in confusion.

"What'd he say?" Hope asked.

"Meet him in the woods." Chris said monotony.

"You're not actually going, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in the bathroom." Chris said, fully dressed.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"What happened next?" Landon asked.

"Well, I went to him." Chris answered.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(CHRIS' STORY)**

Chris walked up to London in the woods.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"You actually know how to listen." London said looking Chris up and down.

"What do you mean."

"You wore shorts and a button-up, no socks, no boots," London walked closer to Chris, Chris walked backward until he was backed to a tree, "You're not even wearing a bow tie." London s

The boys looked into each other's eyes. There were so many feelings, love, lust, anger, all being conveyed by their eyes. Chris knew where this was going, he just wanted to be first to get to it. Chris used telekinesis to push London back to a tree, he ran up to him and choked him. Chris looked slightly up at the taller boy while London looked slightly down.

"I really, really, really, hate you." Chris said bluntly.

"I love you too." London teased before moving the boy's hand and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The boys made out while pulling each other's clothes off. Chris ripped away London's long sleeve shirt. The boys made out and passionately touched, as Chris's hands traveled around London's muscular body he realized how much he missed this, being with London, moments like this; then he realized how much more he'd miss this when their relationship inevitably ended.

The boys kept their lips together only taking breaks to breathe and leave **hickeys** , London super sped him and Chris over to another tree. Chris and the slightly taller boy made out a little bit more before Chris used telekinesis to make London fall to the ground. London was laying on his back, Chris got on top of London, for a little they looked into each other's eyes and once again saw hints of lust and anger. Chris' eyes fill with rage as he looks at London, Chris bends down and kisses London.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Y'all had sex in the woods." Naomi snorted, she began to fake gag while Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm nasty, but I'm continuing." Chris said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(CHRIS' STORY)**

The night was dark without a star in the sky, Hope and Chris were in Hope's room, Chris was laying down with stars in his eyes while Hope sat up and glared at Chris. Chris was reminiscing about his time in the woods with London while Hope reluctantly listened.

"And it was just... magical." Chris sighed.

"First off: no one wants to hear that. Second off: you're already going back for him? I thought you guys were gonna break up." Hope reminded.

"I'm not going back to him, I was just having fun."

"Chris, you know it's always more than that for you."

"I'll be careful."

"Good." Hope said before the pair got a text from Penelope.

Hope looked at the message to see fumbled words.

"I think Penelope needs help?" Hope said.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asks. 

"She keeps repeating the same thing over and over after I already answered her question."

"Well, where is she?"

"Let me ask her."

After about five minutes of waiting Penelope finally replies back. 

"She said she's at a party."

Chris and Hope looked at each other.

"Crap!" The friends yelled in unison.

The pair sprang up and ran to Alaric's office where he was fast asleep at his desk.

"Doctor Saltzman?" Hope asked.

"Doctor Saltzman!" Chris yelled.

The pair poked and prawded at the man but he didn't wake up. They looked at each other and ran out. They split up and ran around the school trying to find out who was awake and who wasn't. They come to find out all the teachers and staff were all knocked out. Eventually, they met back up at the office.

"Any luck?" Hope asked.

"Nope. You?" Chris questioned.

Hope shook her head.

"Welp, looks like we're crashing a party." Hope stated.

"Ugh, I hate this." Chris groaned.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So, we made it to the party and got split up, I got forced to keg by somebody." Chris glared at Jed, "Everything after that is a blur."

"That's crazy." Kaleb remarked.

"So wait, you had sex in the woods?" Landon asked.

"No one wants to know about that!" Naomi yelled.

"Sorry I have questions like..." Landon trailed off as Naomi glared at him, "Did it hurt?"

Naomi threw a stick at Landon while everyone laughed.

"With that, it's my turn." Lizzie announced.

"Hold it, blondie. I have a story too." Penelope added.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and hunched her back.

"So, it was Freshman year, and I was drunk texting Hope." 

"What?" Kaleb asks.

"No not like that it was in a friendly way." Hope answers. 

"Oh, okay." Kaleb said.

"Anyways to begin with my story." Penelope says.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (PENELOPE'S STORY)**

Penelope walked through the hallways. She was making her way to the common area to talk to Naomi, that morning Naomi woke Penelope up to almost a thousand texts about a meeting in the common area thatPenelope **had** to attend. Penelope wiped her eye drowsily as she walked through the hall. She bumped into Chris while walking.

"Hey, Chris." she greeted.

Chris just grunted and continue walking, Penelope just frowned and walked off.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Chris, you sound like you were hella rude." Kaleb comments.

"I was. I didn't like people. I didn't talk to people." Chris explains.

"Anyways, I made it to the common area." Penelope interrupted.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(PENELOPE'S STORY)**

As Penelope approached the common area she saw her girlfriend, Josie. The girl decided to surprise her girlfriend so she turned her around and softly kissed her. Penelope saw Josie's smile which in turn made Penelope beam.

"Hi, love." Penelope smiled.

"Hi." Josie beamed.

"Where are you going?"

"Naomi wanted to talk in the common area."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"Class."

"Josie, It's the last day."

"Doesn't mean I don't go to class."

"Fine, I sill got you for our date today, right?" Penelope asked before giving Josie a peck on the lips.

"Yes." Josie smiled.

The girls parted ways.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"We were so in love." Penelope cooed.

"I was so dumb." Josie mumbled.

"Anyways, you already know what happened when I talked with Naomi and what happened on my date, but, you don't know what I did after I set up the party." Penelope said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(PENELOPE'S STORY)**

Penelope walked away from the Old Mill. She walked to her dorm and looked through her spell books, she flipped through pages until she found what she was looking for: a sleeping spell. Penelope read what she needed and was off, she went around the school quietly collecting DNA samples of teachers and staff so she was able to do the spell.

Once she had an assortment of samples she went back to her room and asked Naomi when the party started through text, Naomi told her eleven pm. Penelope wrote eleven o'clock on a piece of paper and put a pillow on the floor. After she did that, she sat made a circle of salt, sat cross-legged, put the DNA samples under the pillow, and grabbed a knife. She held the knife over the pillow and chanted,

_"Mater natura, da mihi potestatem hostis, ut me ad posuit somno!"_

Three times before stabbing the pillow.

"Well, I'm gonna need a new pillow." Penelope says.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So you put a sleep spell on all the teachers?" MG asked.

"Yes, I did that, and my next goal was to get Naomi the craziest drinks, so I made a potion." Penelope said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(PENELOPE'S STORY)**

Penelope walked to the Old Mill holding a bottle with clear liquid in it, Naomi wasn't there so Penelope assumed Naomi was out to get firewood or something. Penelope texted Naomi to ask if she had all the alcohol she wanted, Naomi replied 'Yeah' and Penelope smirked. The girl opened the bottle and poured one drop of the potion in all the alcohol there.

Soon, all the alcohol at the Old Mill had a drop of the elixir in it. Penelope threw the elixir into a bush and walked away.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"What did you make?" Landon asked.

"Basically, I mixed some herbs and some questionable substances to make a sort of party potion, like one sip and you're blackout drunk, also, I put a timer on it to make everyone sleep. As far as what happened with the sleeping spell, basically at a specific time, they'll fall asleep and when I fall asleep they'll wake up." Penelope explained.

"Oh, you had that shit planned out." Kaleb said.

"Yeah, a little too well." Josie added.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Then the party happened and I drank some of the alcohol as a distraction from seeing Josie. Everything else is a blur." Penelope finished.

"Okay, well I didn't do much that day so..." Hope and all of them looked at Lizzie.

Lizzie practically sprang up, her eyes lit up from finally being able to talk.

"Okay, it was Freshman year, and I was also having some fun." Lizzie began.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (LIZZIE'S STORY)**

Josie is sitting in the room with Lizzie. Lizzie is curling her hair while Josie read a book on her bed.

"Josie." Lizzie said.

"Yes?" Josie asked.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have a date with Penelope."

"Well, I may need you today."

"Why?"

"I have heard whisperings that Naomi is throwing a party tonight and I may need your help if the rumors are true."

"Well, I have a date."

"I know but can it be postponed?"

"...Maybe."

"Good." Lizzie said.

The school bell rung and Josie stood up.

"I'm heading to class, see you later, Lizzie." Josie left.

When Josie left Lizzie immediately grabbed her phone and texted her current fling. Later, a tall, muscular, brown-haired guy appeared at Lizzie's door. Lizzie opened the door and when she caught sight of him she kissed him, they made out and started ripping each other's clothes off. Lizzie siphoned the guy and used magic to close the door.

A little later, Lizzie is sitting up on her bed with the blankets covering her breasts.

"This, as always, was amazing." Lizzie says through pants.

"I know, maybe we could go for round two." The guy said, sliding his hand up Lizzie's leg.

"No, I'm going to class. I wanna see my sister." Lizzie got up and got dressed, "Get out, I wouldn't want anyone to walk in and see you here." 

Lizzie smiles pulling the front pieces of her hair to the back to make her hair look less messy.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"What's up with you guys and sex?" Kaleb asked.

"You act like you haven't had sex before." Penelope answers.

Lizzie clears her throat and everyone looks at her.

"You already know what I told Josie about the whisperings of cheating, but after that, I went back to my room and asked the guy I was with to come to the room as well." Lizzie explained.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR** **(LIZZIE'S STORY)**

Lizzie paced the room waiting for her fling to arrive, he knocked on the door and Lizzie let him in. She went in for a kiss but he eased her back.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lizzie asked.

"I just... uh... I wanna break up." he said.

"W-What?" Lizzie asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry." The guy said before he turned around and left.

Lizzie broke into tears, she couldn't believe this had happened to her, it hurt so much. She began to scream and throw things around the room while sobbing uncontrollably. She soon called her sister. Josie picked up and Lizzie told Josie to get to the room.

* * *

Josie walks to the room her and her sister share. When she arrives in the room she sees Lizzie on the floor, her eyes red from sobbing. Josie quickly ran over to Lizzie and went to the ground.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Josie asked.

"H-He b-roke up with me." Lizzie stammered out between sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Josie pulled Lizzie into a hug.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but there's gotta be something to cheer you up."

"Like what?"

Lizzie looked at Josie hoping she would come up with something. Lizzie felt a little bit of relief when she saw Josie's eyes spark with an idea.

"Didn't you say there was a party today? I bet you don't have an outfit." Josie proposed.

"You're right." Lizzie wiped her tears away, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"So we went shopping and I got a super cute outfit for the party. Then, the party happened and it gets fuzzy from there and I'm sure I had fun." Lizzie finished.

"So what I got from this was: Naomi's crazy, Josie's gullible, Chris is whipped, Penelope spiked the drinks, and Lizzie did nothing." Kaleb stated.

"Rude." Lizzie mumbled.

"Well, did you guys get caught?" MG asked.

"You damn right we got caught." Chris answered.

"I almost died before I got caught though." Naomi chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Raf asked.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (PENELOPE'S STORY)**

The next day, everyone at the party woke up in the woods or at the Old Mill; the only person who woke up in her dorm was Penelope who woke up next to Josie, they were both under the covers, the blankets barely hid their naked bodies. Penelope looked around confused as to how she got there. The raven-haired girl looked at Josie who was snuggled up to her wearing nothing but a bra. Penelope managed to sneak out of Josie's grip and out the bed, she walked over to her closet. As Penelope was about to put on some pants, her last piece of clothing, and leave she heard a quiet,

"Penelope?" It was Josie, she was awake and looking at Penelope confused. 

Penelope turned around guiltily.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I may have spiked the drinks at the party with a potion that makes you blackout drunk on one sip... and I may have put a sleep spell on all the faculty at the Salvatore School."

Josie facepalmed.

"It gets worse... I also may have linked them sleeping to me so when I fall asleep they wake up."

"Penelope, why'd you do this?"

"So there could be a fun party."

Josie glared at Penelope practically prying the truth out of her.

"... And maybe I did it so I could have an excuse to be around you."

"Why would you need an excuse to be around me?"

"Cause of the fight we had."

"...Right." Josie looked down then suddenly sprang up.

"I lo-" Penelope was cut off by Josie suddenly exclaiming, "I need to find Lizzie!"

As Josie got dressed Penelope turned back around.

"Right, right, right. Always Lizzie." Penelope scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josie asked.

Penelope turned around.

"I'm just saying, it's always Lizzie first, never me." Penelope explained.

"She's my sister." Josie fumed.

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Just saying what?" Josie was finished getting dressed, she looked at Penelope.

"Anytime Lizzie has an issue you go straight to her no matter what you're doing, even if you're on a date."

"Like I said, she's my sister."

Penelope turned around to face Josie.

"I know but every problem she has you go running to her even if it doesn't involve you, like damn, I like being around you but that doesn't matter cause when she calls you go running and I'm tired of it!"

"I'm so sick of you being so selfish with me!"

"If you're so sick then why don't leave?"

"Penelope-"

"Leave! My mom's coming to get me anyway." Penelope cut Josie off.

Josie left the room.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (CHRIS' STORY)**

Chris woke up on the grass, he looked around, he sees sticks, grass, trees, 'I must be in the woods' he thought to himself. He looked over and saw a naked Hope laying on the ground. Chris screamed at the sight of his best friend's naked body. Chris's scream woke up Hope and she began screaming too when she realized she didn't have clothes on. Chris quickly took off his flannel and gave it to Hope who put it on quickly.

"How the hell did we get here? And, why were you naked?" Chris asked.

"I must've wolf'd out..." Hope said, she put her hand to her head in pain, "Ow, my head."

"My head hurts too, we're probably hungover." Chris stated. Chris' eyes widened, "Where's Naomi?"

"I don't know." Hope answered.

"Let's go find her!" Chris yelled.

"Ah, don't yell." Hope ordered.

"Sorry."

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (JOSIE'S STORY)**

Josie made her way to the river where she saw Lizzie unconscious, fully clothed, and laying on her back in the shallow water.

"Lizzie." Josie whispered as she slowly made her way closer to the water, clenching her head the whole way there.

Josie wiped her eyes, she had been crying about the fight her and Penelope had. She got to the water and slowly pulled Lizzie's unconscious body out of the water. She put her hands on Lizzie's chest and pushed, again, and again, and again, until.

_Cough!_

Lizzie coughed up the water in her lungs. Josie rested her back on a tree and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (NAOMI'S STORY)**

Naomi was unconscious and hanging upside down from a tree branch. Soon, the tree branch broke and Naomi started falling onto a deviant branch that seemed to be growing up from the ground. Naomi almost fell onto the branch but at the last second Hope and Chris found her, Naomi is inches away from the branch before Hope chants, 

_"Icaeus!"_

Naomi freezes mid-air, Hope slowly lets Naomi down next to the branch. Hope notices Naomi beginning to wake up, Chris uses magic to snap the branch, 

"That's for trying to kill my cousin." he says. 

Hope runs over and helps Naomi up.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as she lifted Naomi up.

"I'm f-" before Naomi can respond she throws up blood.

Naomi throwing up is followed by Hope throwing up and soon, Chris.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Wow." Landon blinked.

"Yeah, and if almost dying wasn't enough the punishment my dad gave us was brutal." Lizzie said.

* * *

**THE END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (EVERYONE'S P.O.V.)**

Around eleven in the morning.

All the students sat in the auditorium, Naomi was wearing glasses, Chris was wearing a red bucket hat, and the windows in the auditorium had a curtain over them. The entire school was hungover. While Alaric made his way to the podium, paper and pencil were being passed out. Alaric got to the podium and spoke.

"Hello, students. As you know, there was a party last night, you know cause you were all there while I was sleep. Since you all were underage drinking, put me and the faculty to sleep, and put yourselves in danger, I think I have a suitable punishment for you all." Alaric explained.

Chris stood up.

"I object! Most of that was Penelope Park." Chris announced.

Alaric pulled a string that exposed the windows and letting in all the sunlight. All the kids groaned and Chris sat down, Alaric let go of the string, letting the curtains fall over the window.

"Speaking of which, where is Penelope Park?" Alaric asked.

Everyone stayed silent because no one knew where she was.

"Well, we'll get on without her. All of you will write 'I will not party' over and over until your parents come to get you for summer break and for those who are staying write until 6 this evening." Alaric ordered.

Lizzie, Josie, Hope, Chris, and Naomi all sat in one row.

"If Penelope ain't doin' it, I'm not doin' it." Naomi stated.

They all laughed before Alaric pulled the string exposing the sunlight again.

"Too bright!" Lizzie groaned.

When the shudders were over the window again they all continued laughing. It was the type of laughter that suggested a new bond, a new friendship was born. Chris especially felt this feeling as he laughed the loudest, happy to find people to call his friends.

Alaric let the sunlight in once more.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"We all learned a valuable lesson that day." Hope stated.

"I learned never to take anything that Penelope Park has touched ever again." Lizzie said.

"You're with Josie all the time." Penelope mumbled.

"Can you say that a little louder Penelope?" Naomi asked messing with her friend.

"Nope." Penelope said, side-eyeing Naomi.

"I learned to not drink at parties." Hope said.

"I learned nothing." Penelope stated.

"I learned to open up more and make more friends." Chris added.

"I learned to choose who I date better." Josie explained.

"And I learned you need rules at your parties." Naomi finished.

"Wow." MG said.

"Now that's friendship." Kaleb addressed.

They all nodded before someone yelled "Dr. Saltzman is here!" the gang all gave panicked looks and ran like hell to their dorm rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you all think so far? the ending is so cute.
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	10. It's Never Nice To See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THAT SAME NIGHT :**

Lizzie walked into her dorm. She had ran away from her dad successfully and was ready to lay down for the night, Josie wasn't in the dorm yet, Lizzie assumed she was still running, she wanted to help but was too tired. Lizzie brushed her teeth, slipped on pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning, Lizzie woke up to Hope repeating, "Lizzie, wake up!" 

Lizzie sat up, "What the hell do you want, Mikaelson?"

"Come on, you're late." Hope said.

"I could care less."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Lizzie-"

"I. Said. No. Hope!" Lizzie yelled. 

Hope backed up.

"Fine then." Hope turned around and left.

"No, Hope, wait." 

Lizzie got up and walked out her door to see the Salvatore School worn down. It was dusty, broken, there were holes in the walls, it looked like a war broke out in the school. Lizzie looked down and saw she was in an oversized blue T-shirt with a black undershirt and black jeans. Her clothes weren't pretty and fresh as they should be, these clothes look dirty as if she hadn't washed it in months.

"Gross." Lizzie scoffed looking at her clothes, "Screw this, I'm going to bed." 

Lizzie turned around and tried to open the door to her dorm but it was locked.

"Ugh! Damn door! I guess I need to find Hope." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Lizzie walked through the worn-down halls of the Salvatore School, 'What happened here?' Lizzie thought. As she was walking a piece of the roof fell off and Lizzie barely jumped out of the way in time for it to miss her.

"Watch out for falling debris." Penelope monotoned.

Lizzie looked over to see Penelope sitting in a black cape on a torn-up couch in what used to be the common area.

"Shut it, demon." Lizzie ordered.

"Nice to see you too." Penelope sighed.

"No, it's not nice to see you. It's never nice to see you, and you know that."

"Look, I get you don't like me and I'm not particularly fond of you either but me and Landon are the only people you have right now so suck it up." 

"Wait, where's everyone else?"

"Ugh! Did you hit your head while having sex with Landon or something?"

"Wha- me and Landon? Oh, hell no."

"I already know. You can't keep a secret at all."

"Wait, Penelope what's even going on?"

"Since you're acting brain dead I'll tell you: we lost, we lost to the Pure Coven, they took Josie and Chris, and killed everyone else."

"Wait what? Josie's-"

"In a cult? Yes." Penelope cut off.

"Well, why is the school so worn down?"

"They attacked the school, that's when Chris gave himself up for Naomi and Josie gave herself up for you."

"What happened with Naomi?"

"Well, they were gonna kill you and Naomi, starting with you. They tried to shoot you but Naomi took the bullet for you."

"...No."

"Yes." Penelope said ending the conversation.

Lizzie wiped her eyes as began to tear up.

"W-We need to save them." she said through breaths.

"We've tried. We always fail."

"B-But-"

"But nothing. We lost." Penelope cut off again, "Now we just sit at the school hoping they don't attack."

Before Lizzie could fully break into tears Landon ran into the common area dressed in all black.

"They're here!" he yelled.

A panicked looked formed on Penelope's face.

"Pack your stuff!" Penelope jumped up, "Now!"

"Wait, who's here?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope ran up to Lizzie and grabbed her arm.

"The Pure Coven. Now come on unless you wanna join a cult!" Penelope barked orders.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie questioned.

"To Hope." Penelope answered

"Ahhhh f-" Lizzie was cut off by Penelope dragging her out.

* * *

The group arrived in New Orleans by cargo train and were walking the rest of the way to where Hope was. The day was cloudy and the roads weren't even roads, they were covered by dust and dirt. The group walked with Penelope and Landon in the front and Lizzie right behind them both.

"I thought they killed everyone." Lizzie said breaking the silence.

"They did." Penelope said bluntly.

"Come on, Pen." Landon pleaded.

"No, she turned off her humanity and left us right when we needed her." Penelope chastised.

"Her aunt died." Landon excused.

"And?" Penelope finished.

The group became quiet. The awkward silence killed Lizzie and she felt if she was left to her thoughts any longer she'd become too sad to continue. So, Lizzie broke the silence.

"So, Landon we're having sex?" Lizzie asked, almost forcing herself to get it out.

"Uh, yeah. It's like you said we all have to get some in during the apocalypse." Landon said.

Lizzie gasped, she couldn't believe she would say that.

"I'M GROSS!" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie, are you feeling okay?" Landon asked.

"No, cause I'm in some alternate reality where I sleep with _you._ " Lizzie gagged.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

* * *

They arrived at an empty bar in the equally empty New Orleans.

"Is this the place?" Landon asked.

"Yep." Penelope answered.

Landon looked down sadly, he knew he'd have to face Hope again one day he just didn't think it'd be **today**. Penelope put a hand on Landon's shoulder.

"You got this." she reassured.

"Okay, come on losers, let's get this over with." Lizzie commanded pushing her way to the front.

They all walked into the bar to see bodies everywhere and they saw Hope or at least someone who had the face of Hope, but, it wasn't Hope at all. The girl that they saw feeding on a human was wearing a black skin-tight suit that was cut to only show her cleavage, her hair was curled and parted down the middle, her eyes were glowing a gold-ish yellow, and her face had blood all over it. 

Lizzie gagged, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hope asked letting go of the human while her eyes turned back to normal.

Penelope stepped in front of everyone else.

"We've come to ask for your help." Penelope stated.

"You bitches have some nerve coming to ask me for help." Hope began walking towards them, "A failed witch, my ex-boyfriend, and his side chick. You guys are pathetic, get out of my sight." 

Hope turned back to the human to feed. Lizzie was so offended at what Hope just said, she had to speak up. Lizzie walked in front of Penelope.

"I am not the side chick!" Lizzie yelled.

Hope super sped over to Lizzie, they were now face to face. Lizzie stared into Hope's golden-ish yellow glowing eyes.

"You're about to be a dead chick in a minute. Not main, not side, just dead." Hope states aggressively.

"Is this how her dad acted? The big bad Klaus Mikaelson." Lizzie mumbled to herself as she slowly backed away from Hope. 

While Lizzie was slowly backing up, it suddenly hit Hope of what Lizzie had said. Before Lizzie could get out of Hope's arms reach, Hope grabbed Lizzie by her throat and started choking her. 

"Hope please le-" Penelope was cut off by the door flying off its hinges knocking Landon across the room. 

Hope let go of Lizzie. Everyone turned their attention to the two people in purple robes walking into the room. They both took off their hoods.

"Josie?" Lizzie asked in confusion as she looked at Josie and Chris in their robes.

The figures in robes look at the three girls before chanting,

_"Ignalusa!"_

In unison. A giant fireball shoots out of the hands of the boy and girl. Before the fireball can hit Lizzie and Hope, Penelope jumps in front of them.

_"Scutum!"_

Penelope stuck her hand out and chanted, creating a shield from the fire attack. The fire flew onto the shield as if it were water hitting a wall. Penelope turned her head around and looked at Hope.

"Hope, help!" she yelled.

"No." Hope said folding her arms.

"Ugh, fine. Lizzie?" Penelope asked.

Lizzie didn't respond, she just looked in awe of her sister. Her sister was attacking her. Why?

"Well can someone help!" Penelope yelled.

Hope shrugged her shoulders, "Fine." 

Hope super sped over the robed figures and knocked them both out in one hit. 

"There."

* * *

Penelope had just finished tying Josie and Chris up before turning to face Lizzie.

"What the hell was that?" Penelope asked.

"Sorry, I just wasn't ready to fight my sister." Lizzie sighed.

"We've been at this for a month and you're still not used to it?"

"Wait, a month?"

"Yes. Lizzie, are okay?"

"I'm fine. But, we've just been hiding out for a month?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause, I think that's bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't we stick it to 'em? You know, bring the fight to them."

"We can't-"

"Yes, we can, we have a tribrid, three badass witches, and... him." Lizzie said pointing to Landon.

"She has a point if we can get Hope, Chris, and Josie on our side we might be able to win." Landon agreed.

"No-" Penelope was cut off by the sound of Josie and Chris waking up.

Penelope turned around to see a very angry Josie and Chris.

"Let us go." Josie demanded.

"No, Josie-"

"Let us go!" Chris cut off.

"Okay, I'm tired of being cut off." Penelope said.

Penelope looked to Hope who was standing in the doorway.

"Hope can you compel them?" Penelope asked.

"Now why the hell would I do tha-" Hope said as she turned around. 

"Please." Landon cut Hope off. 

Hope froze and for a second, just a second, everyone saw a glimpse of humanity in her eyes. Hope walked over to Josie and Chris, bent over so she was eye to eye with them, and looked into both of their eyes.

"Forget it all. All the programming the cult did to you, forget it." Hope compelled.

Josie's eyes lit up as Hope untied her.

"Lizzie!" Josie exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

Josie sprang up from the chair and hugged Lizzie tightly, Lizzie smiled and hugged her back. Penelope got in on the hug and now all three girls were hugging. 

Chris looked around, as he looked, everything that happened came back to him, everything including Naomi's death. When the realization of her death hit Chris, he began to sob.

"Naomi, she's, she's-" Chris couldn't finish his sentence before he sobbed, "She's dead!"

Penelope looked at the sobbing Chris, remembering she kind of had the same reaction when she saw her best friend get killed. She couldn't bare the sight of her friend like this so she looked to Hope, she rolled her eyes. Hope walked in front of Chris, bent over so she was eye to eye with him.

"You know Naomi's dead but you aren't sad about it because you know she's in a better place now." Hope compelled.

Chris slowly stopped crying and leaned back in his chair, "She's in a better place now."

Hope folded her arms and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Hope stood outside of the bar, arms folded, she was thinking, she was thinking of where to go next. She thought more and more but she couldn't come up with anything that wasn't controlled by the Pure Coven. She didn't know where to go, she just knew she couldn't stay. While she was thinking Landon came out of the bar and stood a little behind her.

"Was that a little humanity I saw earlier?" Landon asked.

"It was me taking pity." Hope said not turning around.

"At least it's something."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving town anyway."

"What?"

Hope turned around.

"Yeah. Landon, I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a tribrid and if the coven catches me they'll either kill me or force me to join their cult, then that leads back to my aunties deaths that are in vain."

"But is this what they'd want? You running away?"

"What is there better to do, Landon?"

"You could stay here and fight. You're a tribrid if anyone has the chance at beating them it's you."

Hope glared at Landon.

* * *

Hope and Landon walked back in to see Penelope, Lizzie, Josie, and Chris standing around the bar.

"So, what's the plan?" Hope asked.

"You're helping?" Penelope questioned.

Landon nodded.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to kill those Pure Coven assholes." Hope said walking up to the bar.

"Good enough, and here's the plan: We're all gonna fight the Pure Coven while Josie siphons as much power as she can from Chris in the back room." Penelope says.

"But that could kill him." Landon worried.

Chris put his hand on Landon's shoulder, 

"It's fine. If I do die I'll get to be with Naomi." Chris smiled, it was a little bit of a sad smile, but it was a smile.

"And besides, all that time with the coven taught Josie how to siphon at varying degrees." Penelope explained.

"Okay." Landon nodded.

* * *

Everyone in the bar stood near a potential hiding spot, Penelope and Lizzie near the bar with Hope on the other side of the room next to some barrels, Landon stood lookout at the window. Landon saw about 10 figures in purple robes walking towards the entrance. "They're here!" Landon loudly whispered, everyone ducked into their designated hiding spots and Landon ducked down. The coven walked in and began to look around, Landon looked at the coven walk out of the corner of his eye, after a little bit of looking he hopped up and threw a nearby chair at one of them. A robed figure turned around and stopped the chair with magic, the figure then launched the chair back at Landon, forcing Landon into the wall behind him.

"Now!" Penelope yelled.

Penelope and Hope sprang up but Lizzie stayed down.

_"_ _Autem!"_

Penelope chanted, launching all the drinks on the shelf behind her at the cultists.

"Not the whiskey!" Lizzie complained.

The figures used magic to shoot Penelope back, Penelope hit her head on the shelf and passed out.

"Well, that isn't so bad." Lizzie commented.

Hope started to super speed over to the coven but was stopped by them using magic, Hope heard a terrible ringing in her ears as she fell to the ground and screamed. Lizzie sprang up to see what was happening and the coven turned towards her. The members all put their gloved hands out and formed a giant fireball that was aimed towards the blond-haired girl.

"Shit!" Lizzie yelled in fear.

Josie ran out of the back room.

"Lizzie?" she asked concerned.

The members looked at Josie. Josie's eyes showed something Lizzie could only describe as pure rage before Josie put her arm out and screamed. As Josie screamed her veins turned black and a wave of magic hit the coven stripping away their robes, then their clothes, then their skin. Josie did the spell until the members were nothing but skeletons. Josie panted and looked at Lizzie.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but what did you do?" Lizzie questioned.

"Something... for you." Josie barely got the words out before falling to the floor.

Lizzie ran over to her sister and fell to the ground.

"Josie?" she asked, "Josie!" 

Lizzie screamed and began to cry. Lizzie put her hand on Josie's heart, she felt nothing, she touched her pulse, nothing, she checked her breath, nothing. Lizzie began to sob.

"Josie no!" she cried.

Lizzie looked up and saw nothing, everything was black, it was just her holding her sister's lifeless body. Lizzie sat in the nothingness and cried until she heard the words 'Merge' whispered it was one whisper, then two, then hundreds. The whispers got louder and louder until they were screams. Somebody's hands grabbed Lizzie's head and she saw flashes, her sister with whited out eyes, Amelia in a mirror, and her falling out. She didn't know what the images meant but the screams of 'Merge' continued until she heard in a deep, almost growling voice.

"Wake up."

* * *

Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night startled. She didn't remember her dream and yet had this sense of anxiety and dread after looking around and not seeing her sister. Lizzie didn't know why but she began to cry. As she started crying she heard the door open, she looked and it was Josie.

"Josie!" Lizzie cheered.

Lizzie hopped out of her bed, sprinted over, and hugged Josie lovingly.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Josie asked confused.

"I don't know, I just love you so much."

"Oh... okay." Josie hugged back.

"Merge."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lizzie's eyes turned black as she smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE IS SNEAKY
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	11. One Last Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

It was a warm night in Mystic Falls, the crescent moon was glowing along with the stars like jewels in the sky. Everyone in the Salvatore was asleep for the night, everyone except Jed who was running through the woods on his nightly jog, Jed enjoyed his night jogs, it was a good time to reflect on the week and it was a good stress reliever. He was running through the woods but was stopped by seeing a girl laying on the floor.

"Uh, hello?" Jed asked.

No answer. Jed crouched down and shook the body when the body didn't respond his best thought was to check her pulse. As Jed was about to check her pulse, he suddenly felt a tap on his ear followed by a slithering sensation in his ear. Jed hopped up and looked back, he tapped his ear but saw nothing when he looked on his hand. Jed assumed he was going crazy so he turned around but when he did the girl that was once on the floor was now standing up, he was startled but he recognized her, it was the new student Amelia, he could tell by her short blonde hair.

"You're that new girl, right? Amelia or something." Jed said.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you, I was just sneaking out for a little late-night snack at the grill." Amelia explained.

"Oh, it's fine."

"Okay, uh do you feel okay? Like, do you wanna suddenly do anything?"

"No, I'm fine..." Jed suddenly smiled, "I want to talk to Chris about Alyssa. No. I want to talk to Alyssa!"

"Good," Amelia's eyes turned green and she put her hand out, holding a dagger, "now take this dagger stab yourself."

Jed's eyes flashed green and he gripped the dagger. Just as he was about to do it he stopped and his eyes became normal again.

"What? No." Jed rejected.

Amelia got angry. She shocked Jed causing a slug to fall out of his ear, then she stabbed him with the dagger. After Jed fell out on the floor Amelia kneeled down and tapped his head using magic to make him forget the events that just transpired. Danny came out from behind a tree holding a jar that had a worm in it.

"Well, we're gonna have to make that spell stronger." Danny jeered.

"I know." Amelia groaned, standing up.

"Were you giving me attitude?"

"N-No."

"Good. Come on." 

The pair walked back to their clearing in the woods that had a circle of candles.

"Let's do this." Danny said.

The pair stepped in the circle, faced each other, put the jar of worms in between their feet, and joined hands. The wind bustled as they chanted,

_"Hunc vermen in tenebris placent mihi donum hostium potestae mea."_

over and over. Their eyes turned black and the wind picked up more as they chanted. The wind started shaking the trees and blowing out the candles. The weather got worse and worse until,

_Crash!_

Lightning came down from the sky and hit the jar.

* * *

The lightning strike made Josie jump awake from her sleep, panting. That night she was having a nightmare and the lightning strike didn't make anything better. Josie looked out the window, all she saw was the night sky, she looked to her right, she saw her sister sleeping in the bed across from her. Josie rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Amelia and Danny's eyes went back to normal, they unjoined hands and looked down to see the jar empty. They looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison, "It worked."

* * *

It was morning now, the sun was out, the sky was blue, and it was a beautiful day. As Hope lays in bed she was at peace, nothing bothered her, and she didn't have a care in the world. She was at peace until a slug slithered up her arm and into Hope's nose. Upon the bug's entrance, Hope woke up, sat up, and smiled.

* * *

Landon and Rafael sat alone in the common area, they were just talking normally when suddenly Hope comes and sits next to Landon.

"Good morning handsome, sorry, handsomes." She spoke cheerfully.

Hope's hair was curled with a half ponytail and she was beaming. Hope took a bite of the crescent roll she had in her hand.

"Delicious!" Hope beamed.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Rafael murmured, furrowing his brow.

Hope shrugged, "Just woke up on the right side of the bed, I guess." Hope replied, putting down her bag.

"For the first time ever?" Landon asked jokingly.

Hope laughed.

"You're so funny. I love that about you." Hope said, playfully bumping into Landon.

Landon looked at Rafael in surprise. The twins soon made their way to the common area, hand in hand, they sauntered in as if they were floating

"Remember what mom said when we were on FaceTime. We are airy clouds, floating high above a turbulent sea of drama." Lizzie declared.

"Two clouds who are not triggered by seeing ex-boyfriends." Josie said, looking at Rafael.

"Who also don't make out with ex-girlfriends."

"How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Josie looked at Lizzie in confusion.

"Anyways, thanks to mom, I have a silver lining." Lizzie said, looking at her bracelet, "Saltzman twins two-point o."

The twins linked arms and marched their way to Hope, Landon, and Rafael. Rafael looked away from them as they arrived.

"Good morning, Rafael." Lizzie greeted.

"Hi." Rafael said, forcing a smile.

"Is everyone excited as I am about tonight?" Lizzie asked the group.

"What's happening tonight?" Landon questioned

Hope laughs, "The school's annual talent show. All the factions compete." Hope answered lightly. Hope turned to face the twins.

"You know, the witch performance wouldn't be the same without you two." Hope complimented.

"Thank you." Josie accepted.

Wind chimes came over the speakers around the school and Alaric came over the intercom.

"Can I have your attention please." Alaric said.

Everyone turned attention to the speakers.

"Last night we found Jed in the woods with a knife in his stomach. Now, he's ok but, due to the incident, we'll have to post-pone the talent show. Hopefully, we'll be able to do this... unique event at a much, much, much later date." Alaric finished and turned off the intercom.

The twins looked at each other.

* * *

Alaric sat in his office, he was reading with his back to the entrance. The twins marched into the office.

"You can't cancel the talent show, daddy!" Lizzie yelled.

Alaric turned around in his chair.

"Jed was stabbed, sweetheart." Alaric stated.

"And?" Lizzie asked.

Josie looked at Lizzie then spoke,

"What Lizzie is trying to say is-"

"You can't cancel the damn talent show." Chris interrupted as him and Naomi stepped into the office.

The cousins were both wearing maroon turtle neck sweaters, headbands, shorts, and silver pendants with their names on it. Naomi's outfit had a plaid skirt with curled hair. Chris's outfit had plaid shorts and sweatband that pushed his afro back a little.

"What's up with you two?" Lizzie asked.

"It's match day, we do this twice a month. Keep up." Naomi answered crossing her arms.

"You can't cancel the talent show, Dr. Saltzman!" Chris argued.

"But you could be in danger." Alaric warned.

"It's not what Jed would want!" Chris walked up and slammed his hands on the desk, "And where is my son? I want to see him."

"Nurses office." Alaric answered.

Chris ran out of the office.

"Well, I guess I'll go be Xavier now." Naomi left.

"Well, are you canceling it?" Lizzie questioned.

Alaric rolled his eyes.

* * *

Chris sped-walked to the nurses' office, as he walked he heard wind chimes followed by Lizzie saying the talent show is back on over the intercom. Chris would feel a sense of accomplishment if he wasn't currently entering the nurses' office and seeing Jed laying down on a black bed.

"Hey, Jed." Chris greeted.

"Hey." Jed responded.

"Are you okay? How'd this happen?" Chris asked, kneeling down to match the height of the bed.

"I'm fine and I don't know what happened."

"Hmm."

Chris stood up and scratched his chin.

"What?"

"Stay still."

Chris kneeled down, closed his eyes, and put his hands on Jed's head. Chris barely got an image before he was shot out of Jed's mind. Chris let out a wince of pain as he took his hands off of the boy's head.

"What's wrong?" Jed asked panicked.

"There's a spell affecting your mind." Chris answered.

"What does that mean?"

"That means, I know the perfect witch to call."

* * *

Naomi sat with her legs over Xavier's lap, she made it look as if she were reading, which she was, but, every now and again she'd look at his dark skin, or his black temple fade, of his full lips.

"What're you looking at?" Xavier asked glancing at Naomi.

"You." Naomi answered.

"For why?"

"I'm just admiring your face and because I lo-"

"Where's the nurses' office?" Amelia cut off.

"Just go down that way and take a right." Naomi explained.

"Thanks." Amelia said.

Amelia followed Naomi's directions and left.

"Now what were you saying, babygirl?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing." Naomi said taking her legs off of him, giving him a peck on the lips before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the vampire rehearsal. You coming?"

* * *

Amelia walked into the nurses' office to see a sleeping Jed and a worried Chris.

"What's up?" Amelia asked.

"Jed doesn't remember what happened to him so I'm assuming someone did a forgetting spell on him." Chris stated.

"Mhm."

"Yeah, and when I tried to do a mind retrieval spell I was kicked out, so, that means two things: One, someone put a blocking spell on his mind, and two whoever did that is probably some powerful evil witch."

"Maybe. Or maybe that witch is working for someone they don't want to work for and are being forced to do things they don't want to do."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why do you need me? Why not Hope or Josie?"

"Hope's probably with Landon and I don't want to interrupt, and Josie is probably with her sister so if I get Josie it becomes a Lizzie problem too, and while she's my friend I don't want too many people in on this."

"Okay."

"Also, I trust you to keep it quiet."

"You trust me?"

"Yeah, you're my friend." Chris said.

A small realization hit Amelia when Chris said that. She realized how terrible the stuff she was doing was, it was affecting people who don't deserve it and people who don't need to be hurt are getting hurt. Just as Amelia was about to just tell Chris what happened she quickly came to her senses and realized her mission. Amelia got on her knees, closed her eyes, and put her hands on Jed's head. Amelia faked like she was shot out of his mind with a fake wince and a fake expression. She stood up.

"I can't do it." Amelia lied.

"It's okay." Chris said.

Amelia nodded and left. Chris lingered back for a moment, he stared at his friend with an expression of sadness before letting out a large sigh and leaving.

* * *

Hope, Rafael, and Landon walked in the hall with Hope in the front and the boys in the back. While Hope walked normally the boys behind her were messing with each other, laughing, playing, they were like little kids.

"So, Lizzie's acting weird." Landon admitted.

"She's not the only one." Rafael agreed, nodding to Hope.

"Babe," Hope spun around while the boys froze, "We should do a talent."

"What?" Landon looked at Rafael for help but he just looked down and held in a laugh, "Uh, you and me?"

"I never wanted to do it before cause I'd have to do it alone, but now I have you. And we make up our own faction, tribrid, and phoenix." Hope smiled as she pulled Landon closer.

"Yeah, all right, yeah. Team other." Landon agreed, pulling Hope into his arms.

Hope laughed and kissed the boy. As the couple was going at it, Rafael put on an uncomfortable expression and silently slipped away. While the couple made out Naomi and Xavier walked by with interlocked hands.

"PDA!" Naomi boomed.

* * *

Hope laughed.

"This is so much fun. I don't know why we don't do this more often." Hope smiled.

She was sitting on the stairs of the auditorium with some other witches who all had milkshakes in their hands. Everyone laughed and took a sip of their shake. While they were all giggling Josie came into the auditorium through a different entrance, she froze for a minute, she didn't expect Hope to be so extroverted today. Josie walked over to them out of both curiosity and because she needed something.

"Hey, do you know where they moved the stupid canes for the talent show? Lizzie was asking me to find them." Josie confessed, folding her arms.

"Nope! No canes." Chris stated.

Josie looked at him with slight scolding eyes while Chris casually took a sip of his drink.

"You seem very anti-cane." Hope said standing up.

"No. Just anti-doing the same exact thing every year. But it's fine." Josie explained.

"I'll keep an eye out." Hope took a sip of her shake, "But, um... I think someone has an eye out for you." 

Josie looked back to see Penelope approaching her. Josie rolled her eyes and turned around keeping her arms folded. Penelope made her way over to the girls.

"What do you want?" Josie asked.

Penelope held a note out to Josie.

"Just make sure you read it in private." Penelope said shyly.

Josie snatched the note from Penelope's hand leaving Penelope's hand empty and lonely.

"I'm not gonna read it at all." Josie responded.

Penelope gave Josie a look, it wasn't like other looks she gave, this was sadder. Penelope took a step back and turned around. As she was walking off she waved signaling for her minions to follow, Chris and another witch trailed behind.

"Bye, Hope." Chris said softly with a little wave.

Hope gave Chris a big wave in response and Josie turned around to face Hope.

"Okay, what do you think it says? 'Check this box if you want to kiss me, check this box if you want to kill me'? Hope asked jokingly.

"I don't know and I do not want to find out." Josie answered.

"I think you should, but if you need help getting her off of you, I got you, girl."

"Okay. Did Emma just slip you happy pills or something this morning?"

"No, just having a good day,"

"That makes one of us."

"I got to get to class but your day is gonna get better, Jo I just know it." Hope said giving Josie a tight hug.

While Josie was squished to Hope a slug slithered into Josie's ear. As Hope left Josie touched her ear after feeling a slithering sensation then smiled.

* * *

Alaric laid on the couch of Emma's office. He had been going on for hours and Emma just quietly listened as he spoke.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches. I mean, I have faced... terrifying danger in my life, I've even died. But there's only one day on my calendar marked with a black 'X'. One day I... fear above all others. Because if I have to hear somebody sing how many minutes there are in a year... one more time... I'll unfreeze Malivore and throw myself in." Alaric monologued.

Emma laughed as if Alaric wasn't being serious.

"So why don't you play hooky with me?" Emma asked.

Alaric sat up.

"What? There's nothing going on at the school, your daughters are playing nice, and no one is paying attention to school. So give yourself the day off." Emma persuaded.

Alaric looked at Emma and thought about it.

* * *

The stage lights were blue as Lizzie faced a troop of witches.

"And a five, six, seven, eight." Lizzie snapped.

The witches began to try and dance, they were, however, failing. The witches were shuffling and bumping into each other. There were various 'Ow' and 'Move' sound effects coming from the girls. Lizzie tried to direct the dance but when she realized that the witches were failing Lizzie stopped and put her hand on her face in disappointment. The witches 'dance' came to a halt when Lizzie put her hand up and a spotlight hit the girls.

"Looks like we haven't been practicing. And some of your outfits must have shrunk. Or maybe there's just been too many late-night visits to the caf-" Lizzie was cut off by a small electric shock, she let out a small wine and continued, "But it's fine. We'll adjust. From the top. Josie? Where is Josie?"

Josie walked in almost on cue. She was holding a milkshake and it looked as if she were flying to the stage as she looked around at all the girls. She let out a small exhale.

"Oh. Am I late?" Josie asks coyly.

"Where are the canes?" Lizzie asked forcing a smile.

"I don't know."

Josie began walking around.

"I actually went to go find them, right? But then I was thinking, I don't feel like stressing about it."

"Y-You didn't want...? Okay. That's fine. Why don't you just take your usual place?"

"Ah, about that. I was actually thinking, I really don't feel like being in the back row."

"Uh, well, I know you haven't been practicing. But if you want to be in the front, you-"

"I mean, I just think we should scarp that lame routine, right? Do something totally different. It'd be super fun, right?"

Josie stopped for a second and pointed to Penelope who was smiling, she was impressed by her ex.

"And without the canes. It'd be fun." Josie continued.

"But, my beloved sister, this is the routine we do every year. Because we win. Every year."

Josie took a sip from her milkshake.

"I think I should sing a new song. And then everybody can contribute some choreography," Josie was now right next to Lizzie who was forcing a smile, "and it can be like a real... collaboration. Doesn't that just sound, nice?" 

Josie smiled and gave her sister a hug. Lizzie forced a smile while Josie squished against her.

* * *

Rafael walked into potions class, he wasn't taking the class he was just there for Hope. He'd do anything for Hope. He walked over and sat next to Hope who was mixing some mysterious substance.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Hope responded.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything to avoid the wolves talking about that stupid talent show."

Hope chuckled.

"Apparently, deciding what we do is a... alpha thing." Rafael continued.

"Once you have your gel mixed, make a shallow cut on your volunteer." the teacher said.

"Do you trust me?" Hope asked.

Rafael nodded.

"Kind of."

The pair laughed. Hope put a small cut in Rafael's cheek. He thought about kissing her at this moment, of course, he wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Thought this would be something you'd want to do with Landon." Rafael said trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"If I mess up, you'll heal on your own. Plus, you're a little sturdier."

Rafael smiled as Hope dipped her fingers in the gel and began applying it on him.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Rafael questioned coming out of his trance.

"For the talent show."

"Oh, um, one of the wolves said he was gonna teach me to juggle."

"Juggle? Come on, you should do something bold, spontaneous. Totally unexpected."

The cut on Rafael's face began to heal as Hope finished applying the gel.

"Huh, well done, Hope." The teacher said as she walked by.

"Thank you, Ms. Featherwood." Hope thanked.

Rafael's eyes lingered on Hope for a second before he rubbed his face.

"See? Sorry to bolt, but I gotta go figure out what me and Landon are good at. Besides making out."

Hope stood up and grabbed her bag, Rafael did the same.

"Yeah, no problem." Rafael said as if he was fine.

The couple faced each other.

"I can't believe I went from having practically no one at this school to having a boyfriend and a true friend I know I can count on." Hope stated.

"Who, Chris?" Rafael asked.

"No, silly, you." Hope said before hugging Rafael.

Rafael slowly hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

The vampires threw paper airplanes around the library as Kaleb sat in a chair taking a nap. While Kaleb napped a slug crept its way into his ear, Kaleb tapped his ear and woke up.

"All right, y'all. All right, hold on. I'm thinking maybe we could compel people to do stupid human tricks." MG proposed.

Everyone booed him and threw paper.

"Yes! Humans!" Naomi yelled.

Xavier gave her a look.

"What?" Naomi sassed.

"Okay, all right. Hold on. Is anyone up for stand-up comedy? Huh?"MG asked.

Everyone booed him once more and threw more paper.

"Quit booing him." Naomi commanded.

"Calm down." Xavier said.

Naomi looked at her boyfriend then went back to normal.

"Okay. All right. Y'all don't wanna do anything fun?" MG asked the vamps.

"Man, this whole thing is a total waste of time." Kaleb interjected.

"Well, I guess we could just boycott the whole show." MG said.

"MG, we should be using this time to take a stand. Right? I mean, come on." Kaleb began walking towards the stairs, "Like, we-we should--we should... uh, we should sing." Kaleb said with his eyes almost glowing.

MG was shocked to hear this, he thought Kaleb would want to protest or do a sit-in but singing? What?

"We should sing. We shou--" Kaleb stood on a table, "We should sing. That'll show em." Kaleb sang out.

Everyone clapped and Kaleb began giving orders. Naomi folded her arms.

"Never took Kaleb to be bossy." Naomi scoffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hope and Landon are baking they are still trying to figure out what to do for the talent show.

"If it's gooey, then it's not done." Hope said watching Landon dip a toothpick into the cake.

Hope shook her head, "Nope." she said as Landon took the toothpick out. The pair were kneeling in front of the oven in the kitchen.

"Are you sure cake decorating counts as a talent?" Landon asks as they close the oven and stand up.

"Well, um, you told me that you don't know karate, then you stepped on my feet during salsa, and then you straight up refused to try synchronized ribbon dancing." Hope said as they turned to the counter.

"Sorry. My dignity wouldn't fit in the unitard."

Hope laughs.

"You know, it's not too late to pull out that notebook of lyrics that you have and sing something."

"I don't really sing in front of people. Those songs are private."

"Okay, well... cake decorating it is. And you know what? You're gonna like it."

Hope throws flower on the boy and starts laughing.

"Sorry."

"I like whatever's gotten into you lately." Landon said walking towards Hope.

"Yeah?"

They were about to kiss when Hope said, "The only thing... that would make this day better..."

"Huh?" Landon asks.

"Is if I killed myself to become a full tribrid."

"What? That sounds like a bad idea."

"It'll be fun I'll just take a knife and slit my throat."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"We can talk about it after I die." Hope turned away from him.

"I-- the cake." Landon said.

He swiftly got on his knees and opened the oven. Smoke flew out and he began coughing. Hope's eyes turned green as she smiled.

"Hope, can you get the vent?"

Her eyes turned back to normal as she turned around and turned on the vent. There must've been some malfunction because the vent created an electric spark that shocked Hope. A slug flew out of Hope's ear and onto the counter.

"Oh my god! Landon!" Hope bent down to the slug, "What is that?"

Landon stabbed the slug and lifted it up on the knife.

* * *

Hope and Landon walked into Dorian's office. He was facing the window.

"Mr. Williams, we need your help. Dr.Saltzman's been MIA, and this creepy slug came out of my ear."

Dorian turns around slowly, Landon and Hope give a concerned look before Dorian starts, "Did it look like this?" Dorian holds up a jar with a dead slug in it.

"Yep, exactly like that." Landon says.

"This one tried getting into me. I was hoping it was the only one." Dorian spoke.

* * *

Later that night all the students and teachers of the Salvatore School gathered in the auditorium. They were all chattering until a spotlight shined on Kaleb who began singing while playing the piano. The rest of the vampires came out from backstage as the lights turned orange. Kaleb stood up and ripped off his black cardigan to reveal his yellow tank top and black pants. The audience applauded as the vampires performed. 

The vampires ended their performance and everyone applauded.

* * *

The witches were backstage, they were all getting ready for the performance some did their makeup, some got dressed, and some did their hair. Lizzie stood in front of Josie.

"It is not a showstopping finale cane number without canes, so find them. And get dressed." Lizzie scolded, she felt a small shock, "Please."

Lizzie walked off. Josie looked at Penelope who was putting on an earring. Josie knew what she had to do but she didn't care, her desires, her wants, they outweighed what Lizzie had said and Josie walked over to Penelope.

"Hey." Josie greeted.

"I thought we were saving face." Penelope says bluntly.

"I was. I mean, I am."

"You're not doing a very good job."

"Maybe I'm sick of always doing a good job."

Penelope froze at what Josie had said, she didn't expect Josie to say that.

"Want to get out of here?" Josie asked.

* * *

Hope, Dorian, and Landon all stood in a dark room lit by one lamp. Landon read a book and Dorian placed a green bag on the table.

"Okay, we have no idea how the slug got here, only that it came in through Hope." Dorian said.

"Do you think Malivore unfroze?" Landon asked.

"No, that shit is gone." Hope answers.

"From what Hope describes, it sounds like it latches onto the prefrontal cortex, the part of the brain associated with inhibitions." Dorian answered.

"So, I was slug-drunk?"

"Since we have multiple slugs, it must replicate inside the host, and then lie in wait for the opportunity to infect someone else." 

"I'm good on the gory details, thank you. How do we stop it?"

"That's the weirdest part. I can't find anything on this. It's as if it were created."

While the boys talked Hope grabbed the jar.

"Do you think it gets worse than just inhibitions?" Landon asked.

"Well, I think that if this is created then the creator must be able to decide that." Dorian theorized.

"Guys look at this." Hope looked at the slug's juice, "It seems to be bioluminescent."

"Let me check that." Dorian pulled out a UV light and shined it on the slug juice. The group looked at each other.

The group followed a trail of slug juice all the way to the auditorium where a stool stood on a stage and the lights were purple.

"We need a way to de-slug whoever infected, fast." Dorian stated.

"When I touched the switch to the kitchen vent, it shocked me, and that's when the slug popped out." Hope informed.

"Great. So we just have to find a way to electrocute every student in the school without killing them." Landon quipped.

"If we don't, they're dead anyway. I'm gonna call Ric." Dorian left.

The audience applauded and the announcer brought Rafael on.

"My is Rafael and my talent is spoken word poetry." Rafael announced himself.

"Oh my god. He promised he'd never do this again." Landon said.

Everyone snapped as Rafael sat on the stool.

"Stillness. A light breaks inside. Unity. And division. Tension." Rafael started.

"Suddenly I remember why I didn't want to be in the talent show." Hope whispered to Landon.

"All these wolves staring at me, waiting for the answer. Expectation is a cancer. Oh, you can't, sir? Then who will?"

Rafael looked up, he saw Landon and Hope. He put his hand out and stopped the person strumming the bass.

"Two brothers brought up together. Then one's left behind because he's no longer needed. Violence inside of me. Inside, I'm bleeding." Rafael stated.

"What's he talking about?" Hope asked.

"And I can't believe what I'm feeling, since the moment you danced with me. Buried so deep, rising up, enchanting me." Rafael stood up while he spoke, "And it won't go away. And I was never jealous of anything that you had until today.

The couple looked at Rafael in confusion.

* * *

Amelia and Danny stood in the woods with a short light skin boy in front of them. The boy was Noah. Noah was on his knees holding a knife over a cat, Noah quite liked cats, he even had one. Noah's fondness for cats made it hard for Noah to do what Amelia was asking.

"Come on, just stab the damn thing." Amelia ordered.

"D-Do I have to? W-Why can't I just join the group?" Noah asked holding back tears.

"Because in order to join the cult you need to have blood on your hands, an animal today, a human tomorrow."

"C-Cult?"

"Yep."

Noah began to cry when the cat let out a 'Meow' Amelia began to have second thoughts about what's going on right now. She shook her head 'It has to be this way.' she told herself. Danny walked up to her.

"I just looked at the school. We're running out of time, they'll know Noah's missing soon can you distract them?" Danny asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Amelia questioned.

She knew what she was supposed to do but part of her didn't want to make the situation worse for them.

"Figure it out." Danny demanded, anger in his voice.

Amelia walked away from them and sat. She opened her eyes, they glow green.

"Attack them."

* * *

"And now she says attack. The voice of demons not angels, slugs crawling up our backs. You stand there trying to find a solution while plans are being made and the thought of you beating them is a delusion." Rafael prophesied.

Everyone in the auditorium stood up one by one until the entire audience was standing.

"I say we speed up the plans." Rafael said menacingly.

Rafael's eyes turned green and he pointed towards the couple. Everyone else's eyes glow green and they all turned around facing Landon and Hope. Everyone began screaming and running towards them.

"So they're all infected? Okay." Hope said.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna wait around and find out." Landon added.

The pair ran back.

_"Vessera portus!"_

Hope chants closing and locking the door.

"That should hold the pod people in for now. Let's go." Hope ordered.

* * *

Emma was singing at the bar when Dorian called. Alaric and Emma stumbled to a back room and picked up the call.

"Dorian. What's up?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, there's mind-control slugs loose at the school making people act crazy. Electricity is the only way to de-slug them, so we got to find a way to shock everybody." Dorian explained.

"We're on our way." Alaric hung up.

* * *

Landon and Hope marched through the hall.

"I sealed the doors with a spell, but it won't hold forever." Hope explained as they approached Dorian.

Dorian hands Hope the chains, "All right. These chains should help until we come up with a better solution. I'll get the doors downstairs."

He left, leaving them to themselves.

"At least we have all the infected people in one place." Hope sighed.

As if scripted Lizzie walked up behind the couple.

"What are you two doing out here?" Lizzie asked.

* * *

The pair tied Lizzie up in chains and sat her onto a chair.

"Have you two gone crazy?" Lizzie asked through breaths.

"You've been infected with a mind-controlling parasite. That's why you've been so nice all day." Hope explained.

"That is not why I have been-" Lizzie was cut off by Landon pulling her nose back and shining a light in her nose, "Hey!" 

"I don't see any slug trails." Landon said.

"What are you freaks talking a-" Lizzie feels a small shock, "ow."

"What was that?" Landon asks.

"Unchain me, and maybe I will tell you, you thrift store hobbit." Lizzie feels another shock and gasps.

"I don't think she's infected." Landon says putting up his light.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" Hope asks

"I'm not acting weird, I am turning over a new leaf. With this," Lizzie looked to her bracelet, "I spelled it to zap me whenever I say anything mean. And in increasing voltage. Worst idea ever."

"No. That's genius. That's why there's no slug in her. She's been zapping herself." Landon said.

"Then why are you wandering around here, instead of at the talent show like everyone else?" Hope interrogated.

"I was looking for Josie. Have you seen her? She's been weird all day." Lizzie answered.

Hope and Landon looked at each other.

* * *

Josie and Penelope began making out. They made their way into Penelope's room still locking lips. Josie was barely able to siphon Penelope and close the door before Penelope had her sitting on the bed. Josie wrapped her legs around Penelope's hips and she grabbed the girl's raven hair while Penelope unbuttoned her yellow blazer. After Penelope opened Josie's blazer and took off her black-tie, Josie unbuttoned and dropped Penelope's blazer beside the bed. Once Josie had Penelope's blazer off Josie laid back, Penelope began to go down on Josie both of their eyes turned green and they stopped. The girls stood up in unison, put their clothes back on, and left the room. 

* * *

"You're all getting detention!" Dorian shouted.

Dorian was holding the door to the auditorium shut with all the students trying to break out behind it.

"Dorian? Dorian!" Alaric called out.

Alaric ran up to Dorian.

"Stand back." Dorian commanded.

Emma followed Alaric and chanted, 

_"Vessera portus!"_

keeping the door shut. The group all panted and calmed down.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Dorian said relieved. 

"I'm flattered." Alaric panted.

Dorian and Emma rushed to each other, gave a quick kiss, then embraced. Alaric let out a little smile, it was nice to see his friends happy.

"I may have found a solution to our slug problem." Emma stated.

* * *

Landon crawled in the vent with a flashlight in hand. He grunted as he crawled, he hated small spaces and this was probably one of the worst places to be in. Landon approached the vent over the auditorium, he sprinkled light blue dust into the vent.

"This Aximander Dust better work." Landon mumbled.

* * *

Alaric, Dorian, and Emma stood outside the door. Emma was knelt down, she was sprinkling light blue powder on the ground.

"Think of it as chain lighting. All you need is a spark." Emma finished.

Everyone watched as Emma put her hand down to the powder, flicked out her thumb, and chanted, 

_"_ _Lecutio!"_

lightning lit up the powder and followed it like a trail. 

The lightning traveled all the way into the auditorium where it shocked the slug out of everyone in there. The trio watched as the students killed slugs.

* * *

Hope and Lizzie walk to the upper level of the school.

"We **have** to find her." Lizzie said.

The girls stop when they see Josie and Penelope with green eyes, hand in hand.

"I think we found them." Hope quipped.

Josie began to siphon Penelope.

"Josie you-"

_"Ad somnum!"_

Josie chanted, putting Lizzie to sleep. Penelope puts her arms out and begins to do a spell.

_"Icaeus!"_

Hope chants. Penelope flies back and passes out.

"You shouldn't have done that." Josie threatens.

Josie begins to create a massive fireball. When the flame is finished she launches it at Hope. The flame almost hits Hope before, 

_"_ _Scutum!"_

Lizzie chants. 

The blond-haired girl stood in front of Hope blocking the fireball with magic. Lizzie marched over to Lizzie and grabbed her wrists.

"Jo, stop. This isn't you." Lizzie says.

"You don't even know me!" Josie yells trying to get out of Lizzie's grip.

"Okay, answer one question since you're saying how you really feel. Am I a good sister?"

"Are you kidding me? You're a terrible sister."

Josie is shocked and the slug falls out of her ear. It was the bracelet. Lizzie managed to get the bracelet onto Josie. Josie kills the bug then looks at her sister. She begins to tear up then leaves.

* * *

Alaric announces a talent show redo and everyone cheers. That night the Salvatore school had a fun time singing, dancing, booing, and juggling. Hope got out of the shower and saw Landon sitting on her bed.

"Hey." Hope greeted.

"Hey." Landon responded.

Hope came over and sat next to her boyfriend.

"You know, as ridiculous as today was, it really was fun." Hope stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Landon agreed.

A small silence fell over them.

"You know, today I said something about how good we are at making out." Hope started, looking at Landon.

"Yeah?" Landon looked at Hope.

"I think we should put that theory to the test." Hope says before pulling Landon into a kiss.

The couple begins to make out, Hope lays Landon down and gets on top of him, she takes off her cardigan and her top and bends down. Hope kisses the boy's jawline then moves down to his neck.

* * *

Penelope sits on her bed doing her homework. As she's focusing, Josie enters the door frame and gives a gentle knock on the wall.

"You got a minute?" Josie asks softly, closing Penelope's door. 

Penelope puts down her work and taps the spot on her bed right next to her. Josie goes over and sits next to her.

"'What's up?" Penelope asks.

"Well, Lizzie just decided she's releasing her inner bitch and I think it's time I release something as well."

"What is it, Jo?"

"I think with everything going on at the school I feel like we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping together."

Josie grabbed Penelope's hand and scoots to sit in front of her. Penelope lifts her free hand to Josie's cheek, Josie leans into the touch, "I agree. One last time?" Penelope asks, while they look into each other's eyes. Josie nods and kisses Penelope. The girls start making out, Penelope rips off the girl's black shirt and lowers her. Penelope gets on top and the girls look into each other's eyes. They share a lingering look before they lock lips once again, Penelope makes her way to Josie's neck and starts making her mark. While Penelope left a hickey she used one of her free hands to slip down to Josie's pants and unbutton her.

* * *

Amelia and Danny stood in front of broken-down Noah. Noah was on his knees in front of the slaughtered cat, Noah had blood all over the knife and himself, he said nothing because no words could describe what he felt.

"Good job, Noah. Now tomorrow you'll have human blood on your hands too, then you'll be one of us." Danny said.

Danny maniacally laughed as Noah looked at the cat, a broken expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: THIS DAMN CHAPTER IS SO LONG! Poor Noah :(
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	12. Explain This To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

SPRING BREAK :

It was a beautiful spring day at the Salvatore School and Hope was packing up for spring break. Landon walked in as Hope was packing.

"Where are you doing?" Landon queried.

"New Orleans to see my aunts and uncles." Hope responded.

"Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yep," Hope threw one of her shirts at Landon, "Pack."

Landon began to fold clothes and pack.

"So, uh, about what happened last week..." Landon started.

"What about it?" Hope inquired.

"Was it... good?"

Hope stopped and looked at Landon.

"Landon, it was great. And, I love you."

The couple smiled and locked lips.

* * *

Penelope and Naomi packed in Penelope's room.

"This trip to Seattle is gonna be the best thing to happen to me all year." Naomi cheered.

"That's cute or whatever but why are you packing in my room?." Penelope shot.

"Because you said you had to tell me something and I thought 'why not start packing' since I haven't started yet."

"Okay then. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that me and Josie stopped... you know."

Naomi looked at her confused, "Uhh..." then it clicked, "Oh, got it. Why? I thought you wanted to get back with her?" 

"I do... can we talk about that another time?"

"Okay. Anything else since you seem to be confessing things." Naomi says, zipping her suitcase up because she finished packing.

"I do actually..." Penelope spaces out because she doesn't know how to tell her best friend that she's moving to Belgium.

"Any day no-"

"Chris and Naomi Coleman to the office please." Alaric said over the intercom interrupting Penelope and Naomi's conversation.

"I gotta go but can you finish telling me later?"

Penelope nods as Nami leaves her room. Penelope sighs, 'How am I gonna tell her?' she asks herself.

* * *

Chris and Naomi walked into the office with their suitcases to see a tall fair-skinned man with a trimmed beard and piercing blue eyes sitting in front of Alaric's desk.   
  


It was their Uncle Roy who they hadn't seen since Chris' mom's funeral 3 years ago. It was weird for Uncle Roy to be here, he normally doesn't have much time to talk to Chris or Naomi so why is he here now?

"Chris, Naomi, take a seat." Alaric told the cousins.

The cousins took seats in front of Alaric's desk.

"It is with great sadness that I tell you... your grandparents... have passed away." Alaric bewailed.

Every word from here on meant nothing to Chris, all talking became nothing but muffles. Chris kept a straight face and looked forward as Alaric spoke. Naomi, on the other hand, listened to everything Alaric had to say, she held back tears as he spoke.

"Grandma Rose passed of a heart attack," Uncle Roy sighs in sadness, "and not too long after Grandpa Anthony," Uncle Roy pauses trying to hold back tears, "passed of a broken heart."

"Th- th- the funeral is next week." Uncle Roy explained, wiping a fallen tear.

"You'll both be excused from school." Alaric added.

"Okay." Chris said quickly before getting up and leaving to pack.

* * *

Lizzie sat on her bed looking out the window next to Josie's bed. Josie soon walked into the room, she looked a mess, she was in her bathrobe, had eye bags, and her hair wasn't done. Lizzie turned her attention to her sister.

"You look awful." Lizzie insulted.

"Gee, thanks." Josie groaned.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie stood up and walked over to her sister, "what's wrong, sister?"

"I've just been having nightmares recently."

"About what?"

"It's always a little fuzzy but it always ends in an old lady with black eyes standing in a mirror."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it's super creepy."

"No, Josie I've been having the same nightmare. This has to mean something."

Lizzie turned from her sister and began looking through her dresser.

"What are you doing?" Josie asked.

Lizzie turned around a with a spellbook in hand.

"We're gonna figure this shit out."

Josie gave a look of slight fear.

* * *

Naomi and Chris began to get into the car but were stopped by a "Hey!" from Hope. The cousins turned to see Hope, Penelope, MG, Kaleb, Jed, and Xavier all walking towards them in a group. As they approached Chris opened the car door and got into the vehicle, closing the door.

"What's up with him?" Penelope inquired.

"Something about a show he watches, I don't even know." Naomi lied.

"It's just a show." Jed added.

"Take care of my baby while I'm gone." Naomi commanded, giving Xavier her car keys.

"Umm, hello I'm your best friend, I should get the keys." Penelope smacked her lips.

"Aren't you leaving for spring break too?" MG asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Penelope chuckles.

"Of course." Xavier says kissing Naomi's cheek.

Uncle Roy honked the horn signaling to Naomi it was time to go.  
  


"Well, I gotta go, tell the twins I said bye." Naomi told Kaleb.

"Alright." Kaleb promised.

The group said their goodbyes and Naomi got in the car.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie sat in their room. The room had candles all around it and Josie sat cross-legged on the ground with Lizzie's head in her lap and a small bowl of water beside her.

"Are you sure this will work?" Josie asks.

"Yes, we didn't get all of these candles for nothing now dip your hands in the water and tap my head." Lizzie ordered.

Josie dipped her hands in the water, closed her eyes, and put her fingers on Lizzie's temples. Josie was able to get a few extremely blurry images before her and Lizzie's eyes turned white and they both passed out. The girls woke up in unison.

"Did it work?" they both said, "Quit copying me." they finished in unison.

The girls stood up at the same time and pointed at each other using the same finger to point.

"You're copying me!" the twins accused, "Or maybe... we're copying each other." they realized.

The twins both screamed and ran in opposite directions. The direction Lizzie went in didn't have a wall for a few steps but the direction Josie went in had a wall right in front of her. Josie ran into the wall and fell, Lizzie also fell even though she touched nothing.

"Daddy!" the twins yelled.

* * *

The twins sat in front of Alaric's desk. If sitting wasn't hard enough for them, the twins had to explain both of their sides at the same time making it hard to distinguish who's side it was.

"So that's what's been happening. Can you do anything, daddy?" the twins asked.

"No, but I can." Emma said strutting into Alaric's office.

"Oh, good." the twins smiled.

"Okay, now, explain this to me." Emma ordered.

The twins explained their predicament and Emma listened.

"So, can you fix it?" the twins asked.

"Well, it sounds like you've linked yourselves, so yes, I can fix that." Emma stated. before walking to the desk and facing the girls.

The twins let out a sigh of relief.

"Sejungo!" 

Emma chanted. Nothing happened. Emma chanted once more, nothing.

"What's wrong?" Josie and Lizzie asked.

"It doesn't seem to be working." Emma said.

"What? Well if you can't do it then who can?" the sisters questioned.

Hope walked into the office.

"I know a witch."

* * *

Alaric, Kaleb, Josie, Lizzie, Hope, Emma, and Dorian all sat in the van.

"Dr. Saltzman, this van is very... white of you." Kaleb began.

"It's retro." Alaric scoffed.

"It's a gas-guzzling atrocity on wheels." the twins insulted.

Hope sat up.

"I brought snacks." she said passing out brown bags.

"Oh, sweet. Did you pack before or after you decided to FOMO your way on our trip?" the twins asked.

"For your information Lizzie, cause I know that's you, I'm coming cause I want to see my aunt, okay? You guys being linked just so happens to also be an issue." Hope fumed.

"Well, I just thought you'd want to spend the break canoodling with your hipster boyfriend." the twins snickered.

"You know you guys talking in unison is really weird so I suggest you shut it for the rest of the ride, okay?" Hope asked.

Josie and Lizzie rolled their eyes.

"All this bitch does is ruin spring break." the twins whispered.

"Lizzie, that's not nice." Alaric scolded.

"I didn't say that." the twins defended.

Everyone fell silent.

"It's hot in here, I'm burning up." Hope complained.

"Well maybe if you and Landon didn't-" the twins went silent before they could finish their sentence.

"Lizzie, dad is right here." the twins scolded each other.

"And? You called her a bitch." the twins continued.

Hope looked at Josie in confusion. Josie looked away from Hope and out the window, since her and Lizzie were linked Lizzie was stuck looking in the same direction as Josie, so, while Josie was looking out the window, Lizzie was looking at Hope.

"Ugh this b-"

"Girls! We're gonna enjoy this ride and not argue! Okay? Good!" Alaric disciplined.

The girls became quiet.

"Woop, road trip." Kaleb said sarcastically.

* * *

The car ride was going smoothly, it was quiet, peaceful, and boring.

"I'm boiling." Hope complained.

"I'm starving." the twins chided.

Alaric blasted the AC. Lizzie was sitting looking forward because she didn't want to subject her sister to looking at Hope. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw a buggy jeep. Lizzie and Josie both turned and punched Hope's shoulder.

"Punch buggy!" they both laughed.

Hope looked at both of the twins, rolled her eyes, and deeply sighed.

* * *

Dorian and Emma began to pass out sandwiches from the backseat. As everyone ate Lizzie and Josie punched Hope on the shoulder.

"Punch buggy no returns." the twins said.

Hope looked at Lizzie as she smirked.

* * *

Alaric began to sing '99 bottles of beer' while everyone looked out the window, uninterested. As the singing continued on the twins spoke.

"I think I'm..."

The twins leaned forward, Josie began throwing up and Lizzie did the motion of throwing up, they may have been linked but Josie throwing up doesn't make Lizzie throw up as well, it just makes her look like an idiot. While Josie threw up everyone screamed and gagged. Later on she threw up again subjecting Lizzie to the torture of looking stupid in front of Hope.

* * *

Hope slept, she propped her head on the back of the seat.

"Are we there yet?" the twins asked, annoyed.

Emma and Dorian began to take out a map.

"I'm not lost!" Alaric defended.

* * *

"Josie, Lizzie, did you guys ever see Naomi and Chris before they left?" Alaric asked.

"No, why?" the twins queried.

"Well, their grandparents died recently and they left today. I thought you'd want to see them." Alaric explained.

"Wait, what?" Hope questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you all knew." Alaric stated.

"No, she just said she was leaving for spring break." Hope disclosed, "I guess that wasn't the case."

"This must be so hard for Chris." Emma said in the back of the car. Dorian grabbed her hand and held it into his own, showing comfort.

"I'm gonna text Naomi and make sure she's okay." Kaleb states.

"We're supposed to have school phones." Alaric reminds the vampire.

Kaleb gives Alaric a quick look, continuing to pull his personal phone out.

"And no texting them, if they wanted to keep it a secret you have to respect that and leave it alone." Alaric orders.

Kaleb put his phone away, rolled his eyes, and let out a long, "Right..."

* * *

The group made it to New Orleans and parked in a communal parking spot. Everyone began to exit the car except the twins who were struggling. The New Orleans air was smooth as the wind blew through, the sky was blue and cloudless while the sun was showing. When Kaleb got out of the car he looked around and saw the town buzzing with people, people who walked the street, people who were in the bars, even small performances on the sidewalk.

"Woah, this is dope." Kaleb smiled.

Hope walked up to Kaleb with the twins after helping them out of the car.

"Welcome to New Orleans." Hope announced.

The twins crossed their arms, "More like the hell hole with you."

"Can you shut the hell up?" Hope asked angrily.

Kaleb rolled his eyes when the twins began arguing. While they bickered Dorian and Emma snuck out of the car and away from all of them to go on a date. Alaric got out of the car.

"Girls, girls! Cut it out." Alaric demanded.

The girls looked at Alaric and started walking. Kaleb and Alaric started following the girls. While they were following Kaleb's stomach started aching, everyone looked at Kaleb.

"I'm thirsty." Kaleb disclosed.

"You girls go ahead we'll catch up." Alaric sighed.

The girls nodded and continued.

* * *

The girls were walking on the sidewalk. The sidewalk was filled with people so the girls had to stick close with Hope in the front and the twins in the back. Lizzie soon got an idea, she and her sister got close to Hope's ear.

"Show me where you and your hobbit met." the twins insulted.

"Silenco!" 

Hope quietly chanted. Lizzie immediately stopped talking.

"If I were you, I'd just act like I'm not speaking." Hope whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and the girls continued walking. As they walked Josie didn't know what to say, she didn't have to worry about anything she said being rude cause Lizzie wasn't able to speak. She knew she wanted to say something to break this silence, she just didn't know what. Then it hit her.

"I'm sorry about her, she's having a bad day and this isn't the ideal start to spring break." Josie apologized while Lizzie hummed every word.

"It's fine, I understand. Besides, she's always like this." Hope grumbled.

"She has a reason you know." Josie hints.

"Which would be what?" Hope asked with an attitude in her voice.

Josie fell silent, she didn't want to expose Lizzie's true feelings but she also didn't want Hope to feel hurt. Just as Josie was about to say something she froze.

"Come on." Hope ordered.

"I can't." Josie informed.

The girls looked to Lizzie who was frantically moving her hands. Lizzie and Josie pointed to their mouths, then did 'No' signal, then pointed to their feet.

"What is she trying to say?" Hope questioned.

"I think she's saying she's not moving until she can talk again." Josie interpreted.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

* * *

Kaleb and Alaric walked down the streets of New Orleans. Kaleb drank some blood out of a metal water bottle as to not raise any suspicion. While they were walking Kaleb heard something strange using his vampire hearing. Listening in he heard someone chant, 

"Sispann la agresè!" 

from behind them. Kaleb turned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Alaric turned around to make sure his student was good.

"Kaleb?" Alaric put a hand on the boys' shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... hearing things." the vampire answered.

They turned around and continued walking. They barely got three steps in before a car came barreling towards them. The pair jumped out of the way with the car inches away from them. The man in the car got out confirming he was okay, the man immediately started panicking as did everyone else around as they looked at the black car that was now shoved into a building. After the man was confirmed alive the sky became a gray-orange color as if a tornado was coming. Suddenly, a large flock of birds flew overhead and started pooping. All the citizens of the town ran inside, Kaleb saw this as an opportunity to use his powers so he grabbed Alaric and super sped them back to the car they arrived in.

"What's going on?" Kaleb asked as if Alaric had the answer.

"I don't know." Alaric hesitated.

The birds disappeared and the boys sighed. Just as they were about to exit the van, the doors were locked.

"Uh, Dr. S, the birds are done, we can leave now." Kaleb told his headmaster.

"I didn't lock it." Alaric quavered.

The boys tried to open the doors but they weren't budging. The boys tried more but soon the van turned on, Alaric hadn't put the keys in so the boys were startled when the car started moving too. The car started slowly driving down the street and Alaric sat up and put his hands on the wheel as if he were driving.

* * *

Hope and the twins stood outside the Mikaelson house in the French Quarter. Alaric's van pulled up and the boys got out, Hope walked up to Alaric, her arms folded.

"Please don't tell me we're the only ones who almost got bird poop on their clothes." Hope pleaded.

"No, it also happened to us we also-"

"Come on hobos." the twins cut off Alaric.

Alaric and Hope walk over to the door along with everyone else and the twins knock.

"Hello? Mrs. Mikaelson!" the twins call out.

The door opens and everyone files in. Kaleb tries to enter the house but can't pass the doorway.

"I need to be invited in." Kaleb states the obvious.

"Right, I'll just have my aunt let you in." Hope tells the vampire as she trots in.

"If she's here." the twins turn around, "The place is empty."

The house was dark, there wasn't even a candle lit just the minimal sunlight the windows let in. The house was also a mess, it looked as if a fight had happened, chairs on the ground, walls chipped, the fountain was even cracked.

"What the hell happened here?" Hope inquired.

Alaric walked over to the ground and saw a ripped piece of a purple robe. He bent down and picked it up.

"I don't know but, unless Freya or Keelin own a purple robe, it's safe to assume something happened." Alaric explained.

"Oh no, Auntie!" Hope yelled in panic.

"Freya!" The twins yelled.

"Freya!" Alaric called out.

Soon, everyone split up, Alaric and the twins took the right side and Hope the left. While looking on the second floor, Hope walked into a room. She looked around a little and saw nor heard nothing, she assumed her aunt wasn't here and began leaving.

"Auntie, where are you?" Hope mumbled.

Suddenly, Hope heard movement from the closet. Hope walked over and opened the closet to see her aunt with her hands tied behind her back and a cloth over her mouth. Hope cracked a smile and began untying the cloth from her aunt's mouth. As she untied the cloth Freya began to panic, the witch moved frantically and looked as if she saw a monster. The movement made it harder for Hope to untie her aunt.

"Auntie, calm down I can't untie you." Hope ordered.

Hope managed to untie the cloth on Freya's mouth.

"Hope! watch out!" Freya yelled.

Hope turned around and gasped when she saw a figure in a purple robe holding a crowbar over. The crowbar was quickly coming down and Hope couldn't do anything but scream "HELP!" before it hit her, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Kaleb sat on the doorstep. When he heard the scream from Hope he immediately jumped up. 'Hope's in trouble!' Kaleb thought, 'I gotta call Emma.' Kaleb reached in his pocket to grab his phone but felt nothing. He assumed it must've fallen out of his pocket at some point and that left him only one choice: find Emma on foot. Kaleb groaned and sped off.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel walked up to the house with grocery bags in their hands.

"I told you that was the wrong wine." Rebekah nagged.

"Welp, they're just gonna have to deal with it." Marcel said.

Rebekah groaned and opened the door.

"Hey, Freya sorry for not knocking my husband is-" Rebekah froze and dropped her bag when she saw Freya, Alaric, Hope and the twins all tied up in chairs with about 30 robed figures around them.

The figures put their hands out and induced an aneurysm onto Marcel but not Rebekah as she sped off before they could do anything to her. As the figures hurt Marcel they were stopped when they heard,

"Delfan eoten cor!" 

and a figure fell to the floor. The figures turned around to see everyone untied and Freya holding a heart in her hand.

A fight broke out, Rebekah sped a figure to an upper level of the house and slammed him into a wall. Rebekah's eyes became bloodshot and she hissed at the figure showing her fangs. The figure quickly used telekinesis to take a piece of the wooden wall and shove it into Rebekah's ribs. Rebekah bent over and grabbed the wood while she winced in slight pain. The figure raised it's hand to cast a spell and right before the figure could do anything, Marcel sped up to the figure and snapped his neck.

"Your welcome." Marcel jeered

Rebekah removed the plank from her stomach and kissed her husband. On the first floor of the Mikaelson house, the twins stood next to each other chanting spells and knocking figures back. They were siphoning the floor that pulsated with magic. A little away from the twins Hope and Alaric were fighting. While they fought Hope noticed that the twins were beginning to become overpowered, figures were all around the Saltzman sisters and Hope knew she had to do something.

"I'm gonna go save your daughters." Hope announced before running towards them.

Alaric was now on his own and he was human so he fought off the figures the best he could with his crossbow and his fists but he was bound to lose. Alaric shot a figure in the leg and ducked dodging a fireball. Once he stood up he turned around, he saw a figure before him and suddenly lost his ability to breathe when the figure clenched it's fist. Alaric fell to his knees and coughed. When he had begun to lose hope in the situation he heard, 

"Errox femus!" 

from behind the figure. The figure's hand broke letting Alaric free.

"Ad somnum!"

The figure fell to the floor. Freya walked over to Alaric.

"You're not too bad old man." Freya smiled.

"You're one to talk about old." Alaric laughed.

Freya chuckled and helped him up.

* * *

Kaleb was speeding around town trying to catch as many glances as he can at any spot he could. As Kaleb made his way through the woods he saw two people sitting under a bridge, it was Emma and Dorian! He almost sped past them but stopped in time.

"Emma!" Kaleb called out.

Emma and Dorian stood up as Kaleb sped over to them.

"Kaleb?" Emma asked.

"There's an issue."

* * *

Kaleb, Emma, and Dorian made it back to the Mikaelson house. Emma busted in prepared to fight, instead, she saw everybody looking at her. Everyone was standing over passed out figures in purple robes.

"Emma?" Hope queried.

"Kaleb told me there was an issue... but, I'm assuming you all got it taken care of." motioned Emma.

Everyone chuckled. Just as everyone was about to address what had just happened the figures began to shine a little. The small glow of the sleeping bodies grew bigger and bigger until a bright light blinded everybody. As everyone's sight came back they all noticed that the figures had disappeared without a trace.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Rebekah puzzled.

"Woo, roadtrip..." Kaleb said to break the silence.

* * *

The night sky was a green-blue color like the ocean, everyone had talked about the situation and no one was able to figure out what happened so they decided to leave it alone for the night and pick it up tomorrow. Alaric stood outside propping himself up against the car waiting for Freya to finish unlinking the twins. Hope walked outside of the Mikaelson house holding her bag.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going with you guys." Hope stated.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because, if today proved one thing it's that we're not safe I mean, between Josie getting buried, Adrian dying, Jed getting stabbed, the talent show, and now this, it's obvious. So, I'm going to the school where I can figure out what we're up against cause it's obviously some type of witch!"

"Hope, I get that, but, take a break from your snooping for just a little and enjoy time with your family."

Hope gave Alaric a stubborn look then let out a reluctant, "Fine." Hope turned around and saw the twins.

"Hey, did it work?" Hope inquired.

"Nope." the twins said in unison.

Hope's eyes widened and she gave a scared expression. After a little bit of silence, the twins laughed.

"Yes, it worked." Josie smiled, "Thanks for asking."

Hope sighed, "Okay, good."

"I actually had something to say since I can talk on my own now." Lizzie announced.

Hope raised an eyebrow, what does Lizzie have to say now?

"I would like to apologize. Some of the insults directed towards you were from me and for that I am sorry. Kind of." Lizzie said in a slightly sincere tone.

"Apology accepted. Kind of." Hope smiled.

The three girls laughed.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, the only people awake in the car were Kaleb and Alaric who sat in silence. After a while of silence, Kaleb finally spoke.

"You know, after today, I think two things are obvious." he said.

"Which are...?" Alaric questioned.

"One: we aren't safe. Two: We need to be learning how to fight. The witches should be learning offensive magic, the wolves should be learning how to use their anger to advantage, and the vampires need to learn to fight. Really, you should be teaching all of us how to fight, not just Hope. We also need to get to the bottom of whatever this is." Kaleb stated.

Alaric thought about what the vampire said, he was right, they weren't safe and the kids needed to learn how to fight if they had any hope of survival.

* * *

Josie sat on her bed in her pajamas, she was reading a book. Lizzie came into the room and flopped onto her twins' bed.

"I'm never doing magic again." Lizzie announces.

"Well, we won't have a choice when a thousand evil witches come to kill us." Josie remarks.

Lizzie sits up, "Do you really think that'll happen?"

"There's no need to think," Josie put the book down, "I know. And, today was just another event to prove that something is coming after us. Maybe MG was right. Maybe there is a serial killer out there."

"Well, if someone does try and come after you they'll have to go through your twin sister." Lizzie states grabbing Josie's hand.

The twins looked at each other and smiled, it was moments like this that kept them together, moments like this that solidified their bond as sisters and twins. As they were smiling Alaric came into the room, the girls turned their attention to him as he walked forward.

"Hey girls. Look, I know this wasn't the ideal start to spring break and I'm sorry. And, to prove it I bought you girls tickets to go to Europe to see your mom!" Alaric announced.

The girls beamed and hugged their father.

"Thanks, dad." The girls said in unison.

The girls had realized what they did and let go of the hug. The twins looked at each other and laughed. All three of them laughed.   
  


* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY :

Landon and MG walked through the halls. The boys decided to hang out because they realized they rarely talked and Landon wanted as many friends as he could get at the school. MG sighs.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked his friend.

"I just... everyone else gets to see their family. It sucks that I can't." MG responded.

"Well, why can't you?"

MG realized what he said. He clenched his fists, let out a firm, "None of your business." and walked away.  
  


Rafael walked up to Landon, "What was that all about?" 

"I don't know but I think I know what we're gonna do today."

Landon smiled heroically as Rafael looked around in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are bout to get a little longer so be ready.
> 
> The next chapter will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time) 
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	13. Maybe This Is a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**THAT SAME NIGHT :**

Alaric walked through the quiet halls of the Salvatore school after comforting his daughters. As he walked he passed some hall monitors and nodded at them, giving them acknowledgment. When Alaric stepped into his office Kaleb came in shortly after.

"Dr. S." The vampire said.

"Kaleb, we just fought an army and spent almost a day in a van together, and I'm not sure-"

"I can't find MG." Kaleb cut Alaric short.

"What do you mean?"

"I just checked in with his hall monitor, but he missed curfew. Monitor said he tried calling you."

Alaric checked his pockets to find his phone but felt nothing.

"I think I lost my phone in the fight." Alaric informed.

"All right, whatever. We... we gotta find him. This ain't the night for vampires to be walkin' around unchecked." Kaleb stated.

Alaric nodded and Kaleb exited the room.

* * *

Alaric watched as the wolves turned in the transition cells. Alaric wanted to make sure nothing went wrong as it was the full moon and things always go wrong at the Salvatore School.

"Have you seen Landon?" Alaric heard, he turned to see Hope walking towards him, "I thought he might be down here with Raf for moral support."

"Raf's not here. And, what are you doing here?" Alaric interrogated.

"Well, I was trying to enjoy my family but I got this overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen here, so, I had my aunt Freya teleport me back. I'm assuming my feelings were correct." Hope explained, "Now, where is Raf?"

"The supervisors said he didn't check-in. So, we don't know. And, MG's missing too."

"But it's a full moon." Hope sniffled.

Just then the pair's attention turned elsewhere as they heard loud howling in the distance.

"Oh, god." Hope whispered.

* * *

Alaric and Hope walked through the woods holding flashlights. Each step they took was followed by a

_crack_

or a

_crinkle._

The sounds only made Hope more upset about what was happening, as if she wasn't worried enough.

"I don't know why my locator spell didn't work." Hope complained.

"If you can't find them, it means they're being cloaked or-"

"Or they're dead. I'm aware." Hope cut her headmaster off.

"What would possess them to leave campus? Why so irresponsible-"

"They wouldn't. Something must have happened." Hope cut off once more.

With every word, every step, every minute Hope grew more frustrated. Where had Rafael and Landon gone? What had happened to them? Hope intended to find out. The pair walked a little further and Alaric's flashlight shown a hurt Rafael who laid near the gate. Rafael's face had small amounts of blood on it, he was unconscious, and his clothes were ripped.

"Hope!" Alaric stopped them.

"Raf? Raf!" Hope yelled for the wolf.

She ran up to the wolf and knelt down trying to help him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked her voice a shaky mess.

"MG... Lando..." Rafael trailed off.

"Hey, what's going on? Where's Landon?"

Rafael looked at Hope.

"I can't remember."

Hope's expression said it all, the fear, the guilt, the anger, all of it. She looked to her headmaster who looked back at her, they were both at a loss for words and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Rafael breathed heavily as he sat on the bed. Everything sounded strange, it was either quieter or louder. Rafael could hear his heart beating through his chest and feel little beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. He wasn't in his right mind. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was falling apart. Hope, Alaric, and Emma observed the wolf.

"Lunar psychosis?" Alaric questioned.

"That's a thing?" Hope asked sharply.

"Quit talking. Making noise." Rafael ordered.

Rafael heard his heart get louder and faster. Rafael started grunting and panting as his heart got louder then,

_growl_

Rafael jumped up startling Hope and Alaric but not Emma who just calmly put her hand on the wolf's chest and chanted,

_"Tardus Pulsatio!"_

slowing Rafael's heartbeat. As Rafael's heartbeat slowed he began to calm down and breathe normally.

"It's a thing." Emma answered taking her hand off of his chest.

"What did you do to him?" Hope asked her voice shaking.

"It's okay. I'm just slowing down his heart. It will calm him" Emma's answer calmed Hope as well.

Rafael came back to his senses and looked around.

"What's happening to me? I keep... losing time." Rafael stammered.

"As I said... lunar psychosis," Emma walked towards Rafael to calm him, "which means that your mind is in flux," she sat him down and knelled to face him, "trapped between your wolf and human states, making it harder to bridge the gap and access your memories like you normally would. It's very rare. It only happens after a premature reversion." 

"So something caused your body to shift back before the full moon was over, leaving you like this." Hope lamented.

"Wh-What kind of something?" Rafael stammered.

"Usually trauma. Something bad happened." Hope assumed.

"We don't know that." Emma doubted.

"Three of them left, and only one came back. Something bad happened." 

"Hope..." Emma stands up facing Hope, "why don't you give us a minute? Go on and check on the other wol-" 

"I'm worried about this one." Hope says cutting Emma off.

"Hope... please." Emma stated.

Hope looks at Alaric who just shrugs then back at Emma and leaves.

"What's the danger of him turning wolf again. I mean, this whole wing is filled with sleeping vampires." Alaric wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him sealed in." Emma said with determination, looking at Alaric.

Emma turns around and begins to chant,

_"Corum spiritus."_

while she put her hand on Rafael's chest.

After Emma is done with the spell, Alaric kneels down so he is eye to eye with Rafael, "Rafael, we'll do everything we can to help you, but you need to tell us exactly what happened. You were suppose to be here on campus with MG and Landon, now we can't find either one of them."

Rafael sighs, "Everyone was leaving. Heading home for spring break."

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

Rafael sat in the auditorium half asleep. The assembly that morning was early to allow Alaric time to get ready for the trip happening that day with Hope and his daughters. Alaric walked through the aisles of the auditorium and spoke.

"Absolutely no one leaves campus unless you're in custody of your guardian."

Alaric began making his way to the front of the auditorium.

"Now, with the full moon approaching, this rule especially applies to our wolves. Now, you know the drill. Vampires to your dorms. Wolves to your bunkers. Absolutely no exceptions. Just because we have a cure for werewolf bites doesn't mean they won't hurt like hell. Now, for those of you who are staying behind, we have some activities planned to ensure that your..." MG stepped up to the podium, "vacation will be the..." Alaric pulled up a card that MG had slid on the desk and squinted his eyes to read from it, "... dopest, coldest... spring break ever! All right, here's MG everybody." Alaric finally finished and stepped aside from the podium allowing MG to take his place and begin his speech.

Hope and Landon looked at each other, the pair laughed as MG spoke. After a little bit of giggling the couple locked lips and began quietly making out during the speech. Rafael caught sight of Landon and Hope out of the corner of his eye, he turned his full attention to them and gave a disgusted look. He thought it was strange to be doing things like that in public but much more he had an overwhelming amount of jealousy just sitting inside him waiting to come to light. Kaleb leaned forward to Rafael.

"Hey, bro." Kaleb whispered into the wolf's ear.

Rafael leaned back to hear what Kaleb had to say.

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you look after him while I'm gone on this trip with Dr. S? MG's doing this little 'happy act' thing, but... he gets really weird around holidays." Kaleb continued.

"Why?" Rafael questions.

"His family... they... they never invite him home. So, you know, just... hit up his little events and-"

Kaleb was cut off by some small groans from Rafael denying Kaleb.

"Come on, man, it's-it's the least you can do. Especially after getting down and dirty with the love of his life." Kaleb quipped.

Rafael put his head down. 

"We all know, Raf. So?"

"All right, uh, whatever, bro. Me and... and Lan will hang with your boy, all right? It's not like we have anything else to do." Rafael agreed.

Kaleb stuck his hand out wanting Rafael to seal the terms of their agreement. Rafael reluctantly shook Kaleb's hand and the deal was sealed.

* * *

"Survey says-- you just got owned!" MG rings a bell with a whiteboard eraser, "Don't be mad. This stuff is in my blood. My dad's a trivia god. We play games like this all the time. Uh, we used to. You know, before the..." 

Rafael, Landon, and MG sat in the common area, they were playing a trivia game. Rafael and Landon were losing. Landon was laying on the chair of the blue couch before he sat up.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You died and then became a vampire and then your dad just... ghosted you?" Landon asked.

"Pretty much. Uh, I hear from my mom all the time, and she just says, like, he's busy." MG shrugged, "Um, either way, we don't talk."

Rafael stood up.

"Or maybe some things are better left unsaid, right, Lan?" Rafael asked as if shut Landon up.

"Sure. But, I mean, the whole point of having a family is so you can. Be an actual family. Talk about stuff. Look, what I'm trying to say is, if you want answers... I hope you get them. Because I would do anything to avoid another round of Family Feud." Landon said standing up and walking towards MG.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"No. Please tell me you didn't take MG home." Alaric pleaded.

"We didn't think it was that big of a deal, Dr. Saltzman. They're just right over the state line in Maryland. We were supposed to make it back before the full moon-"

"Yeah, well, you didn't. And now we're here." Alaric cut off the wolf.

"Ric." Emma said standing up, "Discipline can come after everyone is healthy and safe."

"Rafael, I am sorry. I am not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." Alaric told.

Hope then entered the room .

"For what?" Hope asked.

"I got to go. I've got a big mess I need to clean up. Hope, stay with Emma. Keep me posted on what you learn, okay?" Alaric began exiting the room, "I'll have a school phone on me." 

With that, Alaric left.

* * *

Alaric knocked on the door to Kaleb's dorm. Kaleb opened the door in a white tank top, blue pajama pants, and a lifted eye mask.

"What's up? Did you find my boy?" asked Kaleb.

"Uh, no." Alaric admitted.

"I thought you said-- and I quote-- 'Everything'll be fine. I'll handle it'."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I need your help. And so does MG."

Kaleb looked in confusion.

* * *

Emma laid out a syringe holder. After fiddling with a few needles Hope walked in.

"What's with the needles?" Hope questioned.

"Sedatives." Emma responded quickly.

"Sleep isn't really a priority."

"But safety is." Emma walked over to Rafael and continued talking, "Rafael told me why you couldn't track them." Emma knelt down, "Penelope Park aided them in a cloaking spell before she left for break."

"Said it was a gift for dumping Lizzie on her birthday." Rafael added.

"Great. Then what happened?" Hope asked slightly annoyed.

Rafael began to dig into his mind for what came next.

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

"For the record, I didn't know that grand theft auto was apart of the plan." MG said.

The boys walked down the sidewalk of Maryland passing houses and people on the way. MG had a hood and sunglasses on to stay anonymous while the Landon and Rafael stayed normal.

"No, it's not stealing if you return it." Landon excused.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Dr. Saltzman." MG stated with slight anger in his tone.

Two young ladies jogged by the boy wearing tights, Rafael and Landon looked as they jogged. Landon turned back to MG while Rafael's eyes didn't deter from the girls.

"You got some vicious street gangs around here." Landon joked.

"Why do you think we parked in an alleyway? Everyone thinks I'm dead. I can't be seen here." MG informed.

While MG was talking Landon saw a campaign sign that showed a familiar name.

"You never mentioned your dad was a politician." Landon said nodding at a sign that said 'vote Greasley for mayor'

"He's not." MG told, "At least he wasn't. He's running for mayor?"

The boys began walking up to MG's house. 

"Maybe Raf's right-- maybe this is a mistake." MG fretted.

Landon recognized MG's second thoughts and tried to quiet them with, "No, the truth is never a mistake."

Landon walked up to the house faster than the other boys. Once all three of them had caught up and were standing beside Landon, Landon rang the doorbell.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Landon! No!" Rafael yelled beginning to pant and sweat.

Emma quickly turned her head to Hope.

"It's happening again. Hand me the syringe." Emma ordered.

"Wait, he's about to tell us what happened to Landon!" Hope yelled in order to be heard.

"And if he stays in this state any longer, it'll be that much harder to pull him out." Emma informed.

"Landon! Run!" Rafael screamed.

Rafael began grunting and slightly growling. Hope froze she didn't want to help Rafael cause she wanted to know the fate of her boyfriend but Hope knew how selfish it was to do something like that. Emma jumped up to get the syringe. Hope ran over to Rafael.

"Raf! Hey, it's okay. Tell me who's running after Landon. Please. Who's chasing Landon?" Hope interrogated.

Rafael continued his episode and Hope tried to calm him but was failing. Emma quickly ran over and sedated the wolf.

"A monster." Rafael said in one final breath before sleeping.

* * *

The sun crept through the windows as Hope and Emma watched the darker boy sleep just in case he had another episode.

"It doesn't make any sense. We already fought whatever's coming after us in New Orleans and from what I've researched whatever we're up against seems to be coming after me so why would they be in Maryland after them?" Hope asked.

"He's obviously confused." Emma acknowledged.

"We need to wake him up."

"Sleep is the safest thing for him right now. Once he's out of this lunar cycle, we'll be able to recalibrate his brain more easily."

"But he's the only one who knows where Landon and MG are. Plus, monster?"

"I heard. But as the closest thing this school has to a psychiatrist, my responsibility is to him. And to you. You and I talked a lot about triggers rooted in trauma."

"I don't need a therapist right now, Emma. I need answers."

"And you'll get them when I do, causing the least amount of harm to Rafael as possible."

Hope sighed. Her impatience grew as she looked at Rafael, she wanted to wake him up and get all the answers about Rafael, she wanted to say screw Emma, screw Rafael, she didn't want to care anymore. But, she knew it was selfish.

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

"I'm sorry, who are you and why are you here?" Mrs. Greasley asked looking at Rafael and Landon.

MG hid behind the boys and began stripping himself of his disguise. After he was easily noticeable MG walked out from behind the two boys to see his mom.

"Uh, hi, mom." MG greeted.

Mrs. Greasely's expression was of worry and fear as her son approached.

"Milton." she smiled with slight confusion, "I wasn't expecting you."

"It's spring break."

"Yes, I know. But I thought we agreed it would be best for you to stay on campus."

"Well-"

"Uh, Mrs. Greasley," Landon cut off, "hi. I'm Landon Kirby. Uh, my brother Rafael and I, we're new at the school, and-and we didn't really have anywhere to go for spring break so we sort of... uh, talked your son into a spontaneous road trip. Which now seems like it may have been a hasty decision."

Rafael sighed at Landon's fumbled lie.

"We obviously came at-at the wrong time, so I'll just say hi to Dad, uh, and we'll be on our way. Where's he at?" MG asked.

"Your father is not here. He's-"

"Running for mayor." MG cut his mom off.

Mrs. Greasley was taken aback. She didn't want to hurt her son but she didn't know what to say or how to say anything without hurting him.

"The governor thinks he has a great shot at winning."

"Y'all know the governor now?"

"A lot has changed since you... died."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"You know we love you very much, Milton. But the world thinks your dead. If someone were to see you walking around in your old hometown-"

"Then let us in." MG cut off once again, "I just want to see Dad."

"Your father doesn't want to see you. His faith is everything to him. And you know there's no room in his belief system for people dying and coming back to life."

"Except for Jesus." MG's mother looked to Landon, "And Lazarus."

The whole group went silent. Mrs. Greasley looked to MG with sincere eyes.

"He'll come around. It's just gonna take some time for him to get used to the idea." she smiled.

"That's his loss then." Rafael looked to MG, "Let's-Let's just go, man. Come on."

Rafael turned MG around and they all walked away. What Mrs. Greasley said shattered MG, he couldn't believe his mom would ever say something like that to him. As they left Rafael put his hand on MG's shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Kaleb and Alaric walked up to MG's house in Maryland.

"Damn. When you said MG going home would be catastrophic, I expected Chernobyl, not Wisteria Lane." Kaleb stated.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving." Alaric stated.

The headmaster and the vampire now stood in front of the door.

"Just... let me do the talking." said Alaric.

Alaric rang the doorbell and Mrs. Greasley opened the door almost immediately and froze looking at the boys. Her expression changed from a plastered on smile to a serious stare in a matter of seconds.

"Dr. Saltzman." she said.

"Veronica." Alaric greets.

"I'm Kaleb." the younger boy added.

"I assume you're here to apologize for my son showing up yesterday." Mrs. Greasley said crossing her arms.

"Actually, we're here because he never returned to school. He's gone missing and... We're afraid he contacted his father." Alaric stated.

"Well, I can assure you that didn't happen." Veronica confirmed.

"Veronica, who's at the door?" Mr. Greasley yelled from inside the house.

"Uh, just a solicitor, dear. I'll be right in." Veronica called back.

Veronica looked at Kaleb who just stared back in response.

"So where'd MG go?" asked Kaleb worried for his friend.

"I don't know. But you're gonna find him. We may not be able to have him here with us, but he was supposed to be safe at your school. We had an arrangement, and I expect you to uphold it." Veronica told the boys.

The mom went inside and shut out the boys. Alaric and Kaleb began to turn around when Kaleb spoke, "An arrangement, huh?" he started, "Good thing that don't sound suspicious." Kaleb raised his voice at the headmaster.

Alaric pulled out his phone and called Emma.

"Hello?" Kaleb asked following Alaric, "Why'd you bring me all this way if you're not gonna tell me anything?" 

Alaric shushed Kaleb with his finger and talked to Emma.

"Have you found anything, Alaric?" Emma asked.

"No. Have you?" Alaric questioned.

"Rafael said they were attacked by a monster but Hope says that doesn't make any sense because they're following her, what's your take on that?"

"Hm... I'm not sure. There was the attack in New Orleans but she was there as well, so, like she said it doesn't make sense."

"Well, in other news I've had Rafael sedated even if it did come with some backlash by Hope."

"What?"

"She's just been very upset. Anyways, Hope has said something about an artifact from her mother that she wants to use, of course, I'm against it."

"Okay, well, hold it down."

Alaric and Emma hung up.

* * *

After hanging up with Alaric, Hope entered the room holding a small bottle. Hope explains to Emma what the bottle contained.

"Absolutely not." Emma detested.

"This elixir has been in my family for years. It'll work on Rafael I just have to use it."

"Hope, you're not a medical doctor."

"Are you?"

"No, I am not. But, I'm doing all I know to do for Rafael. The division between the two sides of Rafael's mind exists for a reason, to protect his sanity and to-"

"Emma, please. Obviously, something terrible happened. Landon and MG are out there somewhere."

"Do you think I'm not concerned about them? Of course I am."

"Then we need to do something!"

"Hope, I said no. And I'm not gonna let you-"

Emma was cut off by a syringe being stabbed into her neck by Rafael. The alpha wolf apologized as Emma slowly fell to the floor asleep.

"You're right, Hope. Do what you gotta do." Rafael states. 

* * *

Rafael sat on the bed and looked at a sleeping Emma. Hope walked up to the boy and held the elixir in Rafael's face.

"Here. Just drink it." Hope ordered.

Rafael quickly exhaled and downed the drink. Once he finished it he let out a small groan and shook his head. The drink tasted nasty. Hope fell to her knees and looked into Rafael's eyes.

"Okay. You said you saw a monster." Hope told him.

"I did?" Rafael asked in confusion.

"Yeah."

"I don't-I don't... I don't remember that."

"Okay. Tell me what you do remember."

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

"I know you think you're helping but you're not. I mean, just look at him." Rafael said.

The boys were at the alleyway where their car was parked. Rafael and Landon stood out the car while MG sat in the car. Landon looked back to see a sad MG in the car.

"Just take it from somebody that's been kept in the dark his whole life. At least he knows the truth." Landon stated.

"And sometimes the truth hurts. You know that better than anybody. Hey." Rafael caught Landon's attention, "If Hector and Maria taught us anything, it's what? Religious people aren't too flexible about their beliefs."

MG rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"Hey. I can hear you. And, Raf's right. My dad's not gonna want a vampire in the family. It is what it is." MG told.

"It is what it..." Landon walked over to the window, "Or maybe it's worse. Look, I took that from your parents mailbox." 

Landon pulls up a newspaper into the window for MG to read. MG looked at the paper headlined 'Mayoral candidate Terrance Greasley will speak church'.

"Your dad became a prominent figure after he gave a sermon that went viral, a sermon about how he would give back anything to have you back. It is one thing to cut you out of his life. It is another thing to use your memory to get votes." Landon persuaded.

Rafael came forward and took the map from Landon.

"We can come back another time." the wolf said the map in his hand, "It's only a couple hours until moonrise-"

"We can do both." Landon quickly turned back to MG, "Your dad is giving a speech tonight. And-And it's on the way home." 

Landon turned back to Rafael and smiled.

"Lan, please, stop pushing." Rafael pleaded breathy.

"Landon, I don't know if I-"

"Listen to me, I would give anything to ask my mom and dad why they gave me up. You actually have a chance to."

MG had no words.

* * *

"When my son used to get into trouble, he'd always say, 'But, Dad, you're forgetting about all the good things I did today.' after I lost him, everything in the world seemed bad." Mr. Greasley projected.

The boys walked into an empty church and heard the man practicing.

"But I'm not going to let despair win. I am running for mayor because my son taught me a valuable lesson. Because I don't want us to forget all the good we still can do." the man finished.

MG felt his stomach turn at his father's words.

"What are you waiting for?" Landon quietly asked.

Landon's words made MG feel worse and made it even harder to even think of approaching his father.

"For starters, I can't feel my legs, so..." MG trailed off.

Mr. Greasley heard the words and looked up to try and see who could've been there at that moment.

"Someone there?" the father asked.

MG's heart jumped as he walked forward coming into the daylight making his dad able to see him.

"If you're so concerned with... doing good, you might want to take the time see your own son." MG stated.

Mr. Greasley looked at his son in disbelief as he slowly walked down from his podium.

"Milton? Is that you?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Obviously." MG answered.

Rafael and Landon looked at each other. Rafael raised his eyebrows as if to say 'This isn't gonna work.'

"Good lord, my eyes must be playing tricks on me." Mr. Greasley marveled walking towards his son.

"It's me. Same son you're preaching about. Who's apparently gonna win all these elections for you. Who you haven't called in... almost a year."

MG and his father were physically closer but the space in between them only represented their separation even more. MG was staring into his father's disbelief ridden eyes but Mr. Greasley turned around and looked at the cross.

"Lord, if this is a test, clear my eyes and let me see the truth." he pleaded.

"Pops." MG called out, his father looked back at him, "Don't you love me anymore?"

His father walked closer to him and MG did the same.

"My boy." his father began opening his arms, "My beautiful boy." he finished finally hugging his son. "I prayed and prayed. And the good Lord brought you back to me."

"Prayer's cool and all, but you could've just picked up the phone." MG states.

Mr. Greasley sniffles and let go, MG sees his teary eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"I saw you on that terrible night. With my own two eyes, I saw you." Mr. Greasley is holding back tears, "Now you're here, risen. A miracle sent to me from our Lord in heaven."

Rafael and Landon look at each other scrunching their eyebrows. Mr. Greasley gives MG a loving hug.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Wait, wait, wait. So... you're saying that MG's dad didn't know he was a vampire?" Hope asks standing up.

"I'm saying that MG's dad thought that he was dead." Rafael explains looking up at Hope.

"We didn't wanna leave MG behind, but it was getting late. And we knew I had to get back before I turned, and..." Rafael couldn't finish his sentence before letting out a small shudder.

"What?" Hope asked.

"We didn't make it back on time, Hope."

Hope's eyes bugged out of her head in shock.

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

As the moon fell over the sky Landon chained Rafael to a tree.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, to be honest, bro, this is actually a first for me. But if you have a better idea, I'm all ears." Landon stated.

Landon went to the back of the tree and continued to chain Rafael up.

"A better plan would've been not leaving school at all." Rafael fumed.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to help MG." Landon went back to his bag.

"But you weren't helping, Lan. You were projecting what you didn't have onto him just cause he could have it."

"No, Raf, I was giving him answers. I was making his life better."

"Did you ever think to ask if he even wanted answers?"

Landon looked down and threw down the key to the chains. He looked at his brother.

"I have one question: Do you have feelings for Hope?"

Rafael lets out a large sigh, "That was the damn slug. Can you let it go?"

"No. The slug lowered your inhibitions. But it didn't you do anything you didn't already want to do."

"Whether I have feelings for Hope it don't matter cause I'd never act on them, Lan."

"I know that, Raf."

"Then why'd I have to say it?"

Landon fell silent. He couldn't give Rafael an answer cause he himself didn't even know why.

"Rafael I-"

Before Landon could finish his sentence Rafael screamed as his bones snapped like twigs. Landon quickly jumped back and watched as his brother began to transition.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Landon asked in fear.

"You got to get out of here." Rafael looked up at Landon with yellow eyes, "Grab MG and steer clear of the woods until morning."

"No. There's no way. I'm gonna stay right here. We're gonna get through this together, like we always have."

Landon hears low growling in the distance and quickly turned around.

"What the hell was that?" Landon questioned.

The boys hear a scream in the distance following the growl. Rafael slowly stands up.

"I don't know." he responds.

The growling gets louder and seemingly closer, they begin to hear leaves and twigs breaking under feet.

"Lan. Lan, look at me." Rafael ordered. Landon turned to his brother, "You need to run."

"Not without you." Landon says.

Landon grabs the key and begins letting Rafael out of the chains.

"I said-"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Run!" Rafael yells.

Hope quickly falls to her knees while Rafael pants and grunts out of immense fear.

"Raf! Raf!" Hope yells over him trying to get his attention.

Hope grabs another small bottle and locks eyes with Rafael.

"Hey. Hey. Here. Here. Here, here, here, here. Drink this. Drink this. Drink this." Hope stutters.

Rafael takes the bottle and downs it. Hope takes the vile and throws it.

"Hey. What did you see? What did you see? What were you running from?" Hope asks hastily.

"I don't know." Rafael answers.

"Raf, whatever you saw is what made you like this. Did the monster hurt Landon?"

Rafael looked at Hope who was obviously very scared and worried. He wished he knew the answer for her, he really did, but, he fell short and didn't have an answer for her.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"Is Landon okay, Raf?!" Hope yelled.

"I don't know, Hope." Rafael said breaking into tears.

Rafael felt so bad he couldn't help her, all he could do was cry.

"Okay. Do you remember where the woods were?"

Rafael's eyes dried up as he thought about the question.

"I think so. Yeah, I remember."

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna get one of the twins to siphon you out of here. I'm gonna go find him." Hope said quickly before standing up and leaving.

* * *

Kaleb and Alaric walked through woods with their flashlights, the black sky floated above the trees, there was nothing in the sky, not a moon, not a star.

"That's so shitty. Did you guys **have** to do that to Mr. Greasley?" Kaleb asked.

"We had no choice." Alaric answered.

The boys walked a little more before Kaleb froze.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

Alaric turns around walks to Kaleb.

"What is it?" the headmaster questions.

"Blood."

The boys continued their walk through the woods. They held their flashlights up as they traveled through the dark woods slowly.

"MG?" Alaric asks as if MG would appear out of the smoke.

"MG!" Kaleb quickly runs over to an unconscious MG.

The boys crouched over MG, they called his name multiple times but got no response from the Vampire. They picked him up and propped him on a tree. Kaleb noticed all the blood on MG's stomach.

"Damn it. Damn it. Oh, my god." Kaleb worried.

"All right, take it easy." Alaric comforted.

"Stay away from me, Dr. Saltzman. I can't control it." MG whined shakily.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here. Just tell me what happened." Alaric commanded.

"There are demons all around me. Beast horns and devils' tongues." MG fretted.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kaleb asks concerned.

"He's delusional, which means only one thing." Alaric moved MG's torn shirt to show a bite, "He's been bitten. By a werewolf."

Kaleb looked down at MG and frowned.

"Rafael." he shook his head, "He said he saw a monster. He **is** the damn monster!"

The looked at the bite on MG's stomach and sighed.

"The infection's spreading to his heart. If he was bitten last night, he's got maybe an hour. Two tops." Alaric explained.

"The cure. G-Give him the damn cure you were talking about!"

"Hope's blood is the cure. The blood of the tribrid."

"Well, she better get her ass here. Now." Kaleb looked at his friend and held him a little closer to comfort him, "Until then, stay with us MG."

Time passed and Hope still hadn't arrived at the sight. Kaleb began to get impatient and worried.

"Where the hell are they?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know, they aren't picking up the phone!" Alaric barked.

"Ugh." Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Don't say that, Don't say that, Pops!" MG looked away and yelled.

"No, MG stay with me, with me." Kaleb says bulling MG's gaze back to his.

"I just want to go to sleep..." MG said wearily.

"No, no, no. That's not an option. Okay? Stay with me. Please." Kaleb pleaded.

MG slowly nodded in response. A tear fell down Kaleb's face as he looked into MG's clouded eyes.

"He didn't want me anymore." MG grunted.

"Who didn't?" Kaleb asked.

"My dad. He didn't want me cause I'm a monster."

"No, MG. You're not a monster and he can't see that. But I see it MG, okay? I know you're not a monster MG. You're my best friend, okay? Just, please don't die on me." Kaleb said holding back tears.

* * *

Hope and Rafael soon ran up to the pair.

"Hey, Dr. Saltzman?" Hope inquired.

"Oh, Hope, thank God you made it." Alaric thanked running over to Hope.

"What's going on?" the tribrid asked.

"MG has a werewolf bite. He doesn't have much time." Alaric explained.

"Oh, my God." Hope gasped.

"I bit you." Rafael realized.

"What?" Hope asked shocked.

"This is all my fault. Raf, I'm so sorry." MG apologized in between breaths.

"Rafael, what's going on?" Hope questioned.

"I remember now." Rafael stated.

"Hope, we don't have time to get storytime from that clown. He can say what he needs to say while you help MG." Kaleb said.

"Right." Hope agreed.

Hope quickly kneeled in front of MG and cut her hand a little bit and putting some blood in MG's mouth.

"I remember everything. I remember who the monster was." Rafael announced.

Hope looked at Rafael her eyes almost begging to know more.

* * *

**RAFAEL'S MEMORY**

"I said run!" Rafael yelled.

"I'm not going without you." Landon stated.

The boys heard screeching then looked up to see MG's shadow walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Damn it, MG." Landon threw the stick he had to the ground, "You s-scared the crap out of me."

"MG, can't be here. I'm about to turn. It's not safe." Rafael warns.

"For him." MG said with almost zero emotion in his voice.

Landon looked into MG's dulled eyes and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Cause I'm about to kick his ass." MG threatened.

"What? Why?" Landon questioned.

MG sped over to Landon and pushed him back.

"This was all your fault." MG pointed as Landon, "You made me come here. You rang that doorbell. You showed me that paper. And you put all your shit on me!" 

"Landon let me out of these chains." Rafael grunted.

Landon stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth. MG's eyes became bloodshot red and veins formed around his eyes as he looked at the blood.

"MG. No." Rafael tells MG before screaming in pain.

MG looked at Rafael his face becoming normal again. MG teared up a little.

"MG..." Landon called.

MG looked at the shorter boy again.

"My dad called me a monster." MG's eyes became red and the veins reformed, "I guess I'm about to prove him right."

MG sped Landon into a tree and chocked him before his fangs came out and MG fed on the boy.

"MG, no!" Rafael yelled.

The life slipped from Landon's eyes and MG finished him off. MG threw Landon's dead body in front of Landon and licked the blood off of his fingers.

"MG!"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Hope took her hand out of MG's mouth and furrowed her brows while tearing up.

"Why the hell would you do that, MG?!" Hope yelled holding back angry tears.

"I'm sorry." MG apologized.

Hope stood up and walked behind the group angrily crying.

"When you turned you got loose and bit MG. Watching Landon die was too traumatic, too human, so you reverted back and scrambled your memory." Alaric speculated.

"I know he's gonna come back but it hurt too much. What if he wasn't able to come back? What then?" Rafael cried.

Rafael began to walk away.

"Rafael, where are you going?" Alaric questioned.

"Landon is out there somewhere, I'm gonna guide him back here. And, I need to be away from MG right now." Rafael said before wolf-speeding away.

"I was so mad." MG stood up, "I wanted to hurt Landon. Not to kill him."

"It's okay, MG. He'll come back." Alaric reassured.

"That's not the point, Dr. Saltzman. If it wasn't Landon then I would've killed someone today. I can't handle that." MG began to cry.

Hope turned around and wiped her tears.

"I get it, MG, I know." Hope said pulling MG into a big hug, "I know."

* * *

The next day the sun rose on the Salvatore School as if the darkness didn't fall on the day previous. Even though people still had their grievances, for this short time everyone decided to co-exist. Lizzie and Josie walked to the entrance of the Salvatore School dragging their suitcases behind them. While walking Hope and Landon walked by Lizzie holding hands.

"Bye, Lizzie." Hope waved.

"Bye, bitch." Lizzie insulted as she continued walking.

Hope and Landon laughed and continued walking. The twins walked out of the Salvatore School to see their mom Caroline leaning against her black car.

"Ready, to go?" Caroline asked.

"Hell yes!" Lizzie cheered.

"Hey, language." Caroline scolded.

The three girls broke into a laugh and the twins began putting their bags up and getting in the car. As they were about to step into the car Alaric came outside.

"Leaving without saying bye?" Alaric asked.

"No. Bye." Lizzie states.

Alaric chuckles and pulls the twins into a big hug.

"I just want you two to know I love you very much." Alaric informs.

"Yeah, Yeah, we get it dad." The group hug ends, "Can we go to Europe now?" Lizzie asks.

Alaric chuckles, "Fine."

"Good." Lizzie states.

"Love you, Dad, bye." Josie waves.

Alaric waves as the girls get into the car and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is just long. PERIOD!
> 
> The next chapter will be out Thursday @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	14. I Love You, Jo-Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**APRIL 17, MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT :**

Amelia and Danny walked through the woods. Hidden under the cloak of night, they were able to easily bypass anyone from the school. Amelia and Danny made their way to a big house in the woods, they went behind the house and snuck off into a bunker that hid behind. The pair walked down into the crystallized underground and saw a woman in a black veil standing in the middle of the room on a purple crystallized pillar while about twenty people in purple robes sat in the arena like seats around the pillar, the stands were the highest things in the huge bunker. Amelia and Danny walked down to the pillar and kneeled.

"At ease, servants." the lady in the black veil spoke.

Danny and Amelia stood up and put their hands behind their backs.

"What have you come to report to me?" the woman asked.

"We've gotten a new cult member for you, and, as you know, we have a Gemini twin under our influence as well." Amelia told.

"Yes, you two have been doing well. We will continue into phase three." the lady projected.

"I do not mean to question you, my master, but, why must we wait?" Danny asked.

"I need to get our armies ready for the attack. Also, I do quite enjoy the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." the lady said.

* * *

**1895**

The lady walked into the ballroom, she was wearing a flowy dress with a large neckline, white gloves, and a corset. Her hair was curled up, she held a handbag, and she had a black veil over her face.

As the lady walked in she saw her husband a tall, blonde, handsome man who was dressed up in a suit. Her husband, however, was talking to another woman, a woman who had curled up blonde hair and a beautiful, expensive dress. The girl seemed to be more beautiful than herself and the lady grew jealous as she stared at them laughing and laying hands on each other. The lady huffed and trotted over to her husband and the girl.

"Hello, dear." the lady greeted.

"Hello." the husband responded.

"Who is this, sweetheart?"

"A friend of mine. Her name is Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Oh, well, hello Rebekah. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Rebekah smiled.

"Dear, shall we go dance?" the lady asked her husband.

The husband nodded and they linked arms and walked away. As they left the lady subtly flashed her ring to Rebekah as they went to the dance floor. As Rebekah miserably watched the pair dancing Klaus walked up to his sister.

"What is it, sister?" he asked.

"The man I was newly involved with just revealed himself as a **married** man. And now I feel like a fool." Rebekah sighed.

"Well, I can deal with that."

Rebekah quickly grabbed Klaus' arm, "Klaus. No."

Klaus takes his arm out of his sister's grip and continued walking over to the lady and her husband, stopping their dance.

"Hello, sir." Klaus greeted.

"Yes?" the husband asked.

"I'm very sorry for cutting my good sir, but, we have some delights upstairs and I was wondering if you wanted in."

The husband looked at his wife almost pleadingly.

"Go ahead, dear." the lady allowed.

Klaus and her husband walked upstairs.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

It was a bright, early morning at the Salvatore school, most students were still sleeping as classes wouldn't start for about another hour. One student who was sleeping soundly was Hope who laid snuggled up to Landon. Hope wore nothing but Landon's t-shirt and Landon, who laid next to her and was awake, was wearing nothing but shorts. Landon turns his head towards Hope before she begins softly gasping and whining in her sleep. Landon sat up a little as Hope shook and whispered.

"Hope, wake up." Landon shook the girl a little, "Hope, wake up."

Hope yelled and a wave of pure magic hit Landon sending him flying across the room in his shorts. Landon fell onto Hope's painting of himself, making the unfinished painting crash to the ground and getting paint all over himself and the floor. Hope gasped and sat up.

"Oh, my God. Landon, are you okay?" Hope asked through breaths.

"Well," Landon begins slowly standing up, "I was recently dead, so I think I'll mend."

"What happened?" Hope inquired.

"You were having a nightmare. And then you screamed and some magical wave thing hit me, and now I have art supplied on my shorts." Landon explained, "And some other places."

Hope had a panicked expression on her face, 'Why would I do that?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Alaric sat in his office, he was reading a book that Dorian recommended to help him better prepare for whatever threat was coming their way. It was obviously witches. But what could they be doing? As Alaric was reading Landon walked into his office.

"Hey, Dr. Saltzman, uh, can we talk?" Landon asked going to sit at the chair in front of Alaric's desk.

"Yeah, of course. I was just doing some research about what could be attacking us."

"Um, yeah, well, I mean, obviously I'd want to know about it but, uh, I actually wanted to talk about-"

"MG? Is he still acting weird? Look, once Emma's done with her therapy intensive with Raf, she'll work with MG. And she'll work with you too if you want to deal with the fallout of him, you know... killing you." Alaric let out a small chuckle at the end of that.

A small silence fell over the two. But, not before long Alaric noticed a small red hickey just a little above where Landon's clothes covered him. Alaric raised an eyebrow and looked at the love mark. Landon realized what Alaric was looking at.

"Yeah, that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sex? Landon, I don't know if I'm the one to have this talk with you but-"

Landon shook his head, "Hope."

* * *

Alaric and Hope were sparing in the gym with bamboo sticks. Anyone outside the gym would hear grunts, bamboo slapping, and feet shuffling. As the fought Hope made sure to stay on her toes as to avoid being knocked to the ground and to keep the rhythm.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Alaric asked while fighting.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hope answered bluntly.

They stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"Landon told me about your little incident."

"Isn't boyfriend confidentiality a thing?" they continued, "It should be."

They stopped once again.

"He's just worried about you, that's all."

"He doesn't need to be."

They go back into fighting. Hope swings with all her might at Alaric's face, the headmaster barely dodges the hit and they stop.

"Are you sure? It seems like you're manifesting a little stress and anxiety." they fight again, "My guess is you're still dealing with the trauma of seeing Landon dead and you're thinking of what would've happened if he wasn't a phoenix." Alaric continued while fighting.

"I've been through worse." Hope states breathy.

They stop.

"I mean, with your family history, I just want to make sure-"

"I said I'm fine!" Hope yells sending Alaric back to the entrance with another magical wave. 

Alaric groans in pain while Hope nods.

"Okay. I-I could stand to blow off some steam. I'm gonna... go check the woods to see if I can wolf out." Hope states before leaving.

Lizzie walks into the gym with a clipboard in hand. She looks down at her father in disgust.

"Daddy, I need you." Lizzie snorted.

She pulls her groaning father up effortlessly almost to show her father how pathetic he was.

"They won't unload the trucks without your signature." Lizzie says handing the clipboard to her dad.

"What?" Alaric takes the board and reads from it, "Tables, chairs, flowers, and a... helium tank? Who ordered all this?"

"You did. A few months ago."

"Why?"

Lizzie stares at her father hoping he'd get the memo. Alaric gasps remembering what he forgot.

* * *

"I have some news." Alaric started.

The headmaster called an assembly. He stood up at his podium and looked around at all the students in the auditorium with Lizzie beside him.

"Many of you, like me, have forgotten that we are hosting this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant." all the students collectively groaned, "Trust me, I know. But the rotation is set in stone. So, let's take the opportunity to maintain our image as a normal school for the rich and awful. As usual. anything remotely magical, enchanted..."

Alaric's words fade away as MG looks at Hope and Landon. He thinks of the pain he's caused. It hurts him. Knowing what he's done is probably the worst pain MG could ever feel.

"must be kept tucked away, hidden, and under lock and key. Now... with your chore assignments." Alaric walks away as Lizzie walks up to the podium and begins talking.

* * *

Landon walks into the library holding two containers with animals in them. The library was filled with containers that had all different types of animals from crocodiles to birds.

"Hey, Hope. You have any idea where these guys go?" Landon asks walking up to Hope.

"Yeah, anywhere but with the birds. The ravens and the finches are fine, but the rats drive the owls crazy." Hope explains.

Landon sets down the contained animals.

"So I've been thinking about why you've been acting so weird." Landon says.

"Suddenly everyone's got a psychology degree around here." Hope sassed.

Landon walks over to Hope, "No, I just, I just think you have cold feet."

"About what?" Hope questioned.

"Us." Landon was now only inches away from Hope, "You know, we're good. We're in a solid relationship based on honesty and openness and... I'm indestructible. You're relatively indestructible. We have a long, clear, road ahead of us, you know, no obstacles."

As Landon talked about obstacles, one possible obstacle stepped into the library: Roman Sienna. Hope's smile at Landon soon turned into a bewildered look at her ex-boyfriend. Landon turned around saw Roman. The vampire gave them a silent wave and Landon turned back to Hope.

"Who is that?" Landon asked.

"Um... that is Roman. My ex-boyfriend." Hope answered.

"Oh."

* * *

Kaleb and MG walked through the hallway of the school.

"Are you sure you ready to go to this next therapy? I mean, we could just skip and have some fun." Kaleb offered.

"No, Kaleb. I have to go. It's the only way I'll get better." MG said sadly.

"Get better for what? You made a mistake. It happens."

"No. Kaleb, what I did wasn't a mistake, it was murder and Landon could've easily been a human then I'd be a killer. I'm a ripper, Kaleb. A ripper. I have a defect that makes me not able to even see blood without vamping out and if I can try and fix that I will."

MG turned around and continued his walking leaving Kaleb standing there. As Kaleb slowly backs up he bumps into Noah knocking his bag out of his hands. Kaleb turned to face Noah.

"Aye, I'm sorry are you okay?" Kaleb asked.

Kaleb looked down to see a dagger, a stick, and a rock, they fell out of Noah's bag.

"Why do you have that?" Kaleb questioned.

Noah quickly bent down, put his things in the bag, and picks up the bag. Noah stares at Kaleb for a minute then whispers.

_"Errox femus!"_

Kaleb's leg broke and he fell on the floor after Noah's words. Kaleb looked up to see Noah speed walk away. Penelope stood out of sight of Kaleb and Noah. She saw everything that just happened and made a mental note of the situation.

* * *

Hope, Landon, and Roman all stood in the animal-filled library. Hope and Roman talked while Landon stood a little away from the pair, he didn't want to be apart of this or else he'd just be angrier.

"Dr. Saltzman's been a little overwhelmed, so, uh, I've been doing a little... recruiting recon for him lately. But he asked me to come in today and lend a hand." Roman explained.

Landon caught Roman's eye, he nodded at him.

"Oh, uh, this is Landon." Hope said turning to Landon.

"Her boyfriend." Landon stated lowering his voice.

Hope turned back to Roman, she knew Landon's voice didn't sound like that and she was already beginning to get annoyed.

"And a Phoenix." Landon added and began walking towards Hope, "By the way, which is... so cool."

Roman pressed his lips and nodded at Landon. Hope plastered on a smile to distract from her boyfriend's behavior.

"I better go find Dr. Saltzman." Roman ended leaving the library.

Landon pressed his lips and Hope slowly turned around to face the phoenix.

"That was a little alpha male of you." Hope pointed out.

"I mean, is that the 90-year-old vampire ex you may have mentioned murdered your mom?" Landon interrogated.

"It is. Though I don't hold him responsible for what happened anymore."

"I'm gonna go hide more rats." Landon ended before leaving.

* * *

Josie hung up a lighted streamer and smiled in pride of what she just did. As she was about to walk off and continue decorating happily.

"Hey."

Josie turned around and smiled when she saw her ex.

"Hey."

"How about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for some binge-watch and chill?" Penelope asked.

"I can't. I'm busy." Josie told.

"Busy doing what?"

"Helping with the pageant."

"Well, I really wanted to talk about the letter I wrote." 

Josie's face went pale when she realized she had completely forgotten to read the letter.

"Which I'm assuming you haven't read yet..."

"I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with helping Lizzie with the pageant."

"Yeah, I can see that. See, this is me offering you a viable option out. This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it."

"I can't. I'm a contestant."

Penelope laughed, "You know, I wish I was drinking something right now so I could do a spit take."

"You know my mom was Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know. You've told me this a million times."

"Yes and Lizzie's been dreaming of this day since she was little and I want to be able to make her dreams come true. So if me throwing a few events helps her win the title, I'm all for it."

"You agreed to help Lizzie win?"

"I'm supporting my sister. It's her crown and I'm fine with that." Josie ended.

Josie gave Penelope an angry look and marched off.

* * *

Hope walked up to Lizzie who was setting out bottles of apple cider.

"I need another task. Something more strenuous if you have it." Hope begun.

"Does this have anything to do with the return of Roman Sienna? Because I can think of something real strenuous." Lizzie implied with a smirk.

"It's not about Roman. I just need a release."

Lizzie smirked and looked at the shorter girl, 'Why're you lying, Hope?' Lizzie thought to herself.

"All these humans coming to campus, I can't wolf out." Hope continues.

"Okay, I'll make you a list." Lizzie says before looking up and gasping, "The judges are here. Excuse me."

Hope froze in place as Lizzie dashes away to the judges.

* * *

Lizzie closes the door to the small office where Hope, Josie, and Penelope sat in looking at her. Lizzie begins to walk to a desk slowly.

"I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls. Effective immediately." Lizzie announces as she gets to the desk and turns around.

"I thought I was here for Landon." Hope says sitting on a table.

"I thought I was here for Josie." Penelope states.

Josie turns around and looks at her ex-girlfriend.

"What?" Josie quietly asks.

Lizzie begins snapping to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Everyone! Listen up." Lizzie commanded.

The girls all turned their attention to Lizzie as deeply inhales.

"I swear to everything holy this is a direct result of that bitch Dana's sabotage." Lizzie announced.

"Lizzie, she's dead." Hope reminded.

"Correction: that dead bitch Dana's sabotage. Costing me the crown from beyond the grave. The head judge is her mother. The town pharmacist. There is always next year for me, but that does not mean that we here at the Salvatore School shouldn't bring home the title and stick it to those townies. So, I have studied all of the stats and advanced metrics, and I have chosen a replacement." Lizzie explained.

Josie smiled, she knew her sister would choose her, and Josie was so excited, she wanted to be Miss Mystic Falls like their mom Caroline. 

"Hope Mikaelson." Lizzie finally announced.

Hope and Josie both looked shocked, Hope didn't expect it to be her, and Josie didn't expect it to be Hope. Penelope furrowed her brow and looked at Lizzie. The girls all let out a, "What?"

* * *

Lizzie slams down a green book that says 'Miss Mystic Falls' onto a small table in Lizzie's room. Hope sat on a chair next to the little table.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Hope asks with a chuckle.

"Regret it?" Lizzie sat down across from Hope, "You are the perfect candidate. You are pageant-pretty reasonably well-spoken, and not to mention you have the added bonus of being an orphan. Classic charity case." Lizzie started.

Hope was about to say something but she decided it was smarter to let Lizzie continue.

"Plus, you wanted strenuous. This is the fiercest competition in the land." Lizzie finished.

Hope let out a large sigh followed by a reluctant, "Okay..."

"My mother's research. She used it to prepare for Miss Mystic Falls the year that she won. It's effective but her methods? Quaint at best." Lizzie stood up and grabbed a box full of books that said 'Miss Mystic Falls' and slammed in front of Hope, "This is my research."

Hope looked at Lizzie's determined filled eyes with slight fear, 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought to herself.

* * *

MG walked through the halls of the Salvatore school. As he quietly walked the passed a boy.

"Sup, killer." the boy provoked as he walked by.

MG looked back at the boy, frowned, and continued walking. He walked a little more and saw a taller Mexican boy reading a batman comic. It was Danny.

"You like comics?" MG asked Danny.

"Huh?" Danny looked up from the book, "Oh, yes."

"Marvel or DC?"

"Both."

"Cool! Would you wanna go to The Old Mill and read together?"

"Sure." Danny smiled.

The boys walked off together.

* * *

Noah walked into the gym. He was in the gym to meet Amelia but he was shocked when Penelope Park walked into the gym.

"Hey, Noah." Penelope greeted as she descended down to the court.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked shakily.

"Oh, nothing. Just on a walk. Why are you here?" Penelope asked walking towards the boy while he backed away, "What's wrong, Noah?"

"G-Get away."

"Why?"

"C-Cause you know. I know you know. I was sloppy. Someone was bound to find out."

"Well, good you already know what you're in for."

Noah backed himself into a wall. Once he realized he was cornered he had no choice. He chanted.

_"Errox femus!"_

_"Relaxa rena!"_

Penelope chanted, stopping Noah's spell.

"What the hell are you doing, Noah?" Penelope asked angrily.

Noah gasped as Penelope got closer. Just as Penelope was about to do something Amelia teleported behind the raven-haired girl and placed a forgetting spell on her mind.

Penelope looked around the gym. She gave a small wave to Noah and walked out.

"You were sloppy, Noah."

* * *

Hope and Lizzie walked into the cleared out auditorium where students were rehearsing the dance for later that night.

"They call it rehearsal but make no mistake: the competition starts now." Lizzie informed.

The girls looked over to Dana's mom who was standing on the steps. The old woman peered into the girls' souls, the girls looked away but still felt her heavy gaze. Lizzie nodded at Josie who was stretching on the stairs. Josie nodded and stood up to see Penelope walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Josie asks her ex.

"I'm your escort." Penelope flipped her curled hair.

"MG is my escort."

"Well, he's not here. I am."

Josie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"May I ask why your here?"

"If you read the letter you'd know."

"Time rehearsal." Dana's mom projected.

"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga played over the strings and the dance begun.

* * *

Amelia and Noah trotted through the woods, Noah was holding a cat in his arms. 

Amelia stopped, "Here." 

Noah walked next to her and begun. They drew a circle of salt and put the cat in the middle of the stick and the rock.

"Now, the spell requires a sacrifice. Your not gonna have any complications this time right?" Amelia asked.

_"Ossox!"_

Noah chanted, snapping the cat's neck. The circle glew and the three ingredients merged into a purple wand with a crystal at the opposite end of the handle.

"Good job. Now we get it to Danny."

* * *

As Hope and Landon are dancing they bump into Sasha. 

"I'm sorry." Hope apologizes.

"With the time you spent on not doing your hair, you could've at least practiced the dance" Sasha insults.

Penelope and Josie are still dancing and talking. As they dance Josie sees Lizzie nod at her signaling for her to tumble, "I'm gonna fall." Josie states.

"What?" Penelope asks. 

Josie attempts to trip but fails as Penelope suavely grabs the taller girl and dips her romantically.

"Ooh! Very nice. But there's no touching during this part. It's about the intimacy of the near touch." Dana's mom told.

Penelope and Josie get back to dancing.

"Don't ruin this for me." Josie scowls. 

"For you or for Lizzie?" Penelope questions.

"For both of us. There's a plan and it now involves helping Hope. I already told you I don't want to win."

"But did you mean it? Or would following in your mother's footsteps be cooler than you could ever imagine? Would winning Miss Mystic Falls bring your family history full-circle in a way that Lizzie..." Penelope looks over to Lizzie and glares then back to Josie, "...would never appreciate?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's just finish the dance." 

* * *

MG and Danny sit on the couch enthusing about comics.

"And that's why Hal will forever be the best green lantern." Danny states.

The boys laugh more.

"Seriously, dude. Why haven't we talked before?" MG questions.

"I'm... reclusive." Danny answers.

"Well, from recluse to recluse, I'm MG. And, I think us recluses need so more people in our lives." MG holds out a hand.

"Danny." Danny shakes the vampire's hand.

* * *

Hope and Landon slow dance along with everyone around them.

"I can't believe you were so nice to him. After everything you told me he did to you and to your family, you can act like nothing happened?" Landon asks.

"It's complicated. He spent half of his life desiccated in a cave. And then he was brainwashed by his mother, who was a literal Nazi. And he's spent the last two years doing really good work for the school." Hope explains.

"Your mother is still dead. How does any of that exonerate him?"

"It doesn't." bottles begin shaking, "But it's in the past. Leave it."

"I don't even know my parents. He kills your mom and you forgive him? That's not right Hope." Landon fumes.

Things begin to shake and Lizzie starts to take notice.

"Landon, stop." Hope commands.

Lizzie speed walks over to Hope and grips her arm.

"Come with me. You, stay here. Do nothing." Lizzie says before walking off with Hope.

* * *

Hope and Lizzie arrived in the woods. Lizzie had already filled Hope in as to why they were there and Hope was ready to go along.

"Release all your problems. As hard as you can." Lizzie commanded.

Hope looked at Lizzie as she made her way behind Hope. Hope took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. While Hope yelled the leaves and rocks floated in the air. Hope finally got the release she was waiting for and when she finished she felt satisfied.

* * *

Hope and Lizzie walked in a clearing, it seemed right seeing as how Hope just cleared herself of a lot of pent up emotion.

"You know? I actually feel a lot better. But I think I need to go back up to my room. I need to call it a day." Hope said.

"No, you are not dropping out on me. If I'm right, which I am, our win probability is still at 87%. Even after that abysmal rehearsal. So buckle up, we're in this till the bitter end." Lizzie stated.

The girls saw Landon appear in front of them. The girls froze.

"In a situation like this, which one of us is supposed to apologize?" Hope asked the taller girl.

"When it comes to jealousy? Always the guy." Lizzie informed.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I was totally insensitive, and I just, I-" Landon noticed a statue that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Where did this statue come from?"

"Uh, I-I don't know, somebody probably moved it up here when they were cleaning? Looks like one of the statues from the basement." Hope rationalized.

Landon took a closer look at the statue, he recognized some specific features that reminded him of someone he knew.

"Call me crazy, but doesn't it look like Dorian?" Landon asked the girls.

"I think it is Dorian." Hope gasped.

Soon, Alaric, MG, Lizzie, Hope, and Landon all stand in front of the statue with baffled expressions on their face.

"Why would somebody do this to Dorian?" MG asked.

"Well, not just who would-- who could? None of us have learned petrification spells." Hope stated.

"Well you never know, it could be a bad spell translation, a potion mishap?" Alaric guessed.

"Or the possible coven of witches that are out to kill us." Hope added.

"Coven of witches?" Lizzie questioned.

"Well, that's Hope's theory." Alaric said.

"It's probably right." Hope implied.

"I'd like to place the blame on the Hobbit that follows us around." Lizzie said. 

"But, since we're accusing people I think it was Roman." Landon stated.

Hope turned around to face Landon and pursed her lips.

"Shut the hell up." Hope commands.

"I could be right." Landon repeated. 

"I could've sworn you just said sorry." Hope remembered.

"I was sorry, but now I'm valid!" Landon shouts.

"No your not." Hope clarified. 

Hope turned back to Alaric.

"All right, Lizzie, Hope, you keep an eye on the contestants. MG we're gonna search the campus. Landon-" Alaric

"I'm gonna go ask Roman some questions." Landon said before walking away.

"Yeah, super helpful. Ask a vampire how he turned a man to stone." Hope reminded. 

"All right, everyone stay alert and be careful out there." Alaric emphasized.

* * *

Landon and Roman walked towards the school. As they walked Landon held in his anger and jealousy while forcing himself to make idle conversation.

"So this has got to be weird for you. A lot of emotions coming up, been a while since you've seen Hope." Landon said. 

"I thought we were supposed to be looking for the boulder bandit." Roman says starting to walk quickly.

"Yeah, about that." 

Roman turned around.

"Are you sure I'm not looking at him?" Landon assumes.

Roman scoffs, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you solved the case, Sherlock. I'm gonna turn the entire school to stone, steal a horse from the stable, and Hope and I are gonna ride off into the sunset. Stop beating around the bush. Ask me what you really want to know."

Landon bit his lip while he thought about addressing the issue.

"Do I still have feelings for Hope? No. I don't. I've moved on, so any issues you have can subside now cause I'm only interested in helping with whatever Alaric needs. You don't have to believe me but you should definitely trust her." Roman stated before turning and leaving Landon to his thoughts.

Landon realized how wrong he had been all day, maybe the only thing driving a wedge between him and Hope was himself.

* * *

Lizzie took a box down from her shelf in the room as Hope paced round reading from a paper.

"Though I still struggle daily with a profound sense of l-loss..." Hope lowered the paper and turned around as Lizzie trotted with the box in her hand, "Lizzie, um, why are all the answers that you've prepared for me about death and grief?"

Lizzie sets the box down on the bed, "The Q and A portion of Miss Mystic Falls isn't just about A-ing the Q's, Hope. You and Dana's mom have a lot in common. She lost Dana, you lost your mom, your dad, Landon almost." 

"I'm not... I'm not struggling anymore. I've dealt with it and moved on." 

Lizzie smirked and bent over. She opened the box to reveal a white sheet over another item. Hope walked over with her arms crossed to watch as Lizzie removed the white sheet. Under the sheet was a blue dress with white embellishments and diamond accents around the waist and cleavage area. As Hope looked at the dress she held back a gag, the dress was hideous.

"This was my mother's. We can alter it to fit you." Lizzie said sincerely.

Hope held back a laugh and faked a smile, she turned her face to the dress to hide her expression better. In all honesty, Hope thought the dress was horrendous, but, it was important to Lizzie and even though the girls had their fights Lizzie was the closest thing to a sister Hope had.

"It's gorgeous." Hope stated looking at Lizzie then back to the dress.

* * *

Josie turned the corner of the hallway to see her ex-girlfriend walking in the same direction. When Josie caught Penelope's eye she immediately decided she wanted to talk to Josie.

"How'd the interview portion go?" Penelope asked trying to stop Josie.

"Great. Totally blew it." Josie smiled quickly speeding past the shorter girl.

"Hey, hey." Penelope spoke loudly.

Josie turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should talk about how you really feel about this." Penelope asked sincerely. 

"Okay, sure." Josie agreed before pulling a pen from her book, "Or maybe I could just write it all down with this."

Penelope looked at the oddly shaped pen and felt a wave of shame hit her. The pen was something she used to spy on people, she gave it to everyone on Christmas and had been reading people's journals with it. Penelope put on a small smirk to hide her true feelings, she did that often.

"I was wondering how you quoted my exact thoughts on Miss Mystic Falls, word for word. Then I remembered I wrote it all down in my diary, using one of the pens you gave everyone for Christmas." Josie declared, her tone growing angrier with each word.

Penelope chuckled a little, "What were you doing with the pen?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you spelled it and you're using it to spy. I siphoned one. There's enough magic in it to levitate an elephant." Josie stated, walking up to her ex and handing her the pen.

"You caught me. Yeah, I've been reading your journal. I've been reading everyone's journal. But I am only using the information for good," Penelope's voice got softer as she spoke, "like convincing you to win Miss Mystic Falls."

"Even if I hadn't already tanked it, I don't want to win, because then I'd be beating Hope, and Lizzie wants Hope to win. So all of your selfish, obnoxious, and evil meddling was for nothing." wit that Josie backed up and walked away.

Penelope blinked and let out a sad smile while she watched the girl leave her behind once again.

* * *

MG and Alaric enter the Old Mill. The cautiously looked around with Alaric holding his crossbow for protection.

"If it's an evil witch, my guess is they made the petrification wand." Alaric guessed. 

"What's that?" MG asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, a wand that can turn anyone or anything to stone. It's a dark object that needs to be created, it can't be found. The only thing is, that type of magic is only exclusive to very old, very powerful witches. So that just raises the question of 'What are we dealing with' even higher."

"Hm, I'd assume a very old, very powerful witch." 

Alaric turns around.

"Well I-" Alaric was cut off by a green wave hitting him, turning him into stone.

MG turned around to see two figures in purple robes staring back at him. MG immediately went on the attack, he sped towards the figures but was stopped in his tracks when one of them chanted,

_"Ossox!"_

snapping MG's neck and putting him to sleep.

* * *

Landon sat on a small wall in front of the school with a bottle of gin in his hand. As he drank he thought about the day and what Roman said about trusting Hope. Maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe he should just trust Hope. As he thought Penelope walked up behind him and took the bottle. Penelope began drinking out of the bottle, 'Where the hell did she come from?' Landon thought as he watched the girl drank .

"It's not bad." Penelope says sitting on the wall.

Penelope handed the bottle back and smiled. Landon gave an awkward look in return.

"I don't think you've ever spoken to me before." Landon queried 

"You've never had free Gin." Penelope answered.

"Right. Makes sense."

"So, what sorrows are we drowning?"

Penelope took a sip of the alcohol and gave it back to Landon.

Landon took a deep breath, "Hope's ex is at the school. And I've been acting like a jackass all day because I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. What if for some reason she decides being with someone who can only die a lot isn't something she wants."

"Look, if I learned anything from my ex it's that jealousy comes from insecurity."

"Yeah. I guess I am a bit insecure. Maybe I should just..." the phoenix hands the bottle back to the witch, "tell Hope how jealous I am of Vampire Captain America. I should put it all out there, right? And just say it. If I've learned anything from Hope, it's that honesty is the best policy."

Penelope spits the gin out as she was drinking. Landon looked at Penelope as she sat back up and laughed.

"I'm sorry. Did you just put 'Hope' and 'honesty' in the same sentence?" 

Landon raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You are all so blind to the hypocrisy of this place. You know what? Let me tell you how honest your girl is."

* * *

"Miss Sasha Stoteraux, escorted by Bartholomew Fell Jr." Dana's mom announced.

The audience applauded as Sasha descended down the steps with a tall white boy. As the boy and the girl descended Josie looked around for MG who was seemingly nowhere to be found. While Josie looked around for MG she turned around to see something worse: Penelope Park stumbling up next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Josie asked furiously. 

"MG's M.I.A." Penelope put her arm up for Josie to link with it, "You're stuck with me."

Josie reluctantly linked arms with Penelope.

"Riddle me this. How does losing everything help Hope win?" 

"I'm the fall girl." Josie and Penelope walked forward, "I had to make it into the contention to this point, the final event, so I could take a literal fall and take out Hope's closest competitor." 

"For real? Josie, you are so much better than that. I know you don't think you can win," Penelope looked to Josie, "but I do. Go down swinging. You deserve to walk down those steps with your head held high like your mom did."

The spotlight shined on the girls "Miss Josette Saltzman escorted by Miss Penelope Park." Dana's mom announced. The girls looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces. Penelope has a fixed gaze on Josie as they descended. Josie proudly looked around with her arms in Penelope's arms, Josie felt as though she were flying high above everyone and everything. Josie looked to Penelope and the girls both beamed. Josie felt as if she were flying... that was until she caught Lizzie's eye, Lizzie nodded as if to tell Josie to continue on with the plan. Josie gave Penelope a worried look and Penelope shook her head in response. Josie looked down at the floor and intentionally fell. Penelope froze and looked at her ex as she fell onto Sasha, knocking her down. Everyone gasped and Lizzie smirked. Penelope finished walking down the stairs.

"What are you gonna do when I'm not here to fight for you anymore?" Penelope says angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josie asks standing up.

"You want to know? Read the letter." Penelope states before leaving.

* * *

Hope walked up to the top of the steps in the blue dress. Landon walked up to her in a suit. Landon had a scowl on his face as he walked forward.

"Hey. Where have you been? You okay?" Hope's smile faded from her face as Landon stayed silent, "Why do you smell like a bar?"

"Penelope Park told me that you are keeping a secret... about my mom. She says that you met her when you were defeating Malivore and you never told me." Landon sniffled.

Hope's heart fell into her stomach as Landon spoke.

"She's lying, right? Just tell me she's lying, Hope. You know, I wasn't always the most honest person, but... you were the one that taught me the value in being truthful. And the truth... I can't be here right now." 

"Landon!" 

Hope's heartbeat began to quicken as she looked around. Hope began to hyperventilate, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't."

Hope turned around and was faced by Roman looking down on her with sincere eyes.

"Just five more minutes. Get through this and it'll all be over." Roman said.

Hope and the vampire linked arms, the pair began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Landon walked out of the Salvatore School and towards the woods. Landon was hoping to have a peaceful walk but he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hope if that's you," Landon turned around to see a figure in a purple robe, "Perfect."

The figure raised a wand and pointed it at Landon. Just as the wand flashed green MG super sped up to the figure and knocked the figure out. When Landon got a good look at MG he noticed that MG looked like he lost a fight with a bear, his clothes were ripped, his hair was messy, and his leg bled slightly.

"Thanks, but, what happened to you?" Landon questioned. 

"Someone in one of these cloaks froze Alaric and kidnapped me. But that don't matter right now." MG knelt down, "Let's find out who these creeps are."

When MG put his hand on the figure's hood he grabbed his head and screamed out in pain.

"MG?" Landon asks.

Landon heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around to see another figure with their arm out. The figure was causing MG pain.

_"Ad somnum!"_

The figure chanted putting Landon to sleep.

* * *

Back at the pageant, everyone was dancing with their partner, Lizzie watched as Hope and Roman waltzed. Lizzie smirked, 'Everything's going as planned.' Lizzie thought. Josie walked up to Lizzie with a worried look on her face.

"They're about to announce the winners. Where have you been?" Lizzie asked.

"I was getting the note that Penelope wrote me. She's leaving the school." Josie answered.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. I overheard Dad talking to her parents."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

* * *

Amelia and Danny walked through the woods.

"Way to be slick, Danny. You almost got us caught." Amelia scolded.

"But we're fine, right?" Danny asked knowingly.

"Yes but-"

"Then shut the hell up." Danny cut off.

The pair walked in silence for a little bit before Amelia broke the silence.

"How'd it go with that vampire?"

"I got some useful answers out of him." Danny said.

"Like what?"

"There's almost zero security at the school and the gate to the school doesn't have a protective spell on it so we can just saw into it. Hope is good friends with a witch named Chris, the Gemini twins are here, and the headmaster is human."

"Human?"

"Yep. It'll be easy to take care of him. But, we need to get one of the twins and we need to get the tribrid's friend."

"What's the twins' names?"

"Lizzie and Josie."

"I've already gotten one."

"Good. The vampire doesn't remember what we did to him correct?"

"Yep. I took care of that while you were out."

* * *

After the pageant, Hope handed Lizzie the dress. Hope's eyes were still red from crying. 

"I need to go find Landon." Hope said her voice shaky.

"Just give him a minute to breathe. Boys need some space before they come crawling back." Lizzie says putting the dress away.

Hope sighs and sits on the bed, "I thought I could keep it all together. I've worked so hard to move on from all the things that have happened to me in my life. But everyone was right. Everyone's been right."

Lizzie sits across from Hope.

"I needed to, like, let it all out. How did you know what to say? How'd you know what to do?" Hope

"It's just what Josie's done for me a thousand times. She's really mad at me. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry." Lizzie

"Landon's pretty mad at me, too."

Lizzie's eyes lit up, "Then let's make a deal."

* * *

Penelope walks towards the entrance of the Salvatore School with her suitcase in hand. 

"You weren't gonna say goodbye?" Josie asked teary-eyed.

Penelope stops and turns to face Josie, "I did, in my letter. Which I'm guessing you finally read."

"Belgium?" Josie inquires walking closer to Penelope.

"My mom got a job. And there's a great witch-only school, so I don't have to deal with wolves or vamps or Lizzie."

"Penelope. Don't leave."

"You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me one reason to stay. Instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing on purpose, always putting yourself second." Josie says coming to stop now eye to eye with Penelope.

"My heart can't take it. And I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next." Penelope says with a wavering voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Penelope grabs her bag that was on her shoulder to get something out of it.

"You know the pens I was using to spy? This..." Penelope gets the notebook out her bag "...records all of it. It's basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore School. And I want you to read what your dad wrote about the Merge."

"I don't understand." Josie says as Penelope gives her the notebook.

"Well, you will." Penelope walks closer to Josie, she wipes Josie's tear off her face. "One day, you will understand why I did everything I did." 

Penelope clasps Josie's cheek and wipes her tears once more. Both girls lean in, touching their foreheads, then they passionately kiss. A kiss they knew would be their last.

Penelope pulls Josie in for a hug, "I love you, Jo-Jo." 

Both girls lean back out of the hug.

"I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart." Penelope declares. 

Penelope leaves and once she's out of sight Naomi and Chris walk up to a crying Josie.

"Josie, what's wrong?" Naomi asked concerned. 

Josie can't speak, she's too sad, so instead, she wraps Naomi and Chris into a big hug. Naomi and Chris look at each other in confusion mouthing 'What the hell is going on?'

* * *

**1895**

The lady waited for her husband but it had been almost an hour since he left. The lady looked at Rebekah who smirked in response. The lady picked up her dress and walked upstairs. She looked through the rooms of the house and after looking through most of the rooms she realized there was only one place her husband could be. The bedroom. The lady walked into the room to see a horrible sight: Klaus Mikaelson with his teeth on her husband. It looked like he was drinking from her husband like wine from a wine class. The sight was too much for the lady to handle and she screamed when she Klaus flew from the window. The lady looked at her hands and fire emerged from them.

Later, the lady sat on the ashes of a burnt down mansion with her dead husband in her arms. The lady burnt the mansion to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fucking long it took me three days to write this. This chapter is 7,600 something words. 
> 
> The last 2 chapters will be out Tuesday @8pm (USA West Coast Time) 
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	15. Did You Have a Meltdown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**2 WEEKS LATER :**

It was a sunny day at the Salvatore School, but, the students didn't feel happy as the weather intended. Nope, the students of the Salvatore School were estranged and crossed off both physically and mentally. Hope stood in front of a blank canvas, Lizzie got ready for the day alone in her room, and Josie researched something in the library. After Josie uses the encyclopedia and looks up 'Merge' some books on the shelf behind her begin to stick out. Josie turns around to see each of the books that poked out said 'Merge' and Josie grabs one. Hope walks out of her room to see Roman sitting and talking with other vampires. Roman freezes when he sets eyes on her and Hope just smiled and walks away. Rafael turns the corner as Hope approaches. The wolf turns around as she walks by and his heartbeat quickens while his eyes glow yellow.

* * *

"Head's up!"

Suddenly, Rafael was in the gym and a ball flew by the wolf's head. Rafael didn't remember even moving his feet to walk towards the gym much less change into the clothes or partake in the game. As the ball passed by he followed it with his eyes and watched as Jed caught the ball.

"That almost took your head off." Jed said.

Rafael looked around in confusion, "Yo, how long have I been here?"

"For an hour. But you've been going through the motions like a zombie. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And look," Rafael marched towards Jed, "you don't need to pretend like you give a crap about me just cause I'm your alpha." Rafael said scrunching up his face, snatching the ball from Jed and walking away, "The game's back on. Come on."

* * *

Alaric pressed play on the voicemail button. When he pressed to play a message from Landon started.

"Hey, Ric. Sorry to take off like that but I just needed a little time. So I'm going camping for a while. Hopefully, I can catch up on classwork later. Tell Raf hi for me." Landon explained before the voicemail ended with a _beep_.

"Ugh. At this point, he's being petty and I'm done. I'm gonna go to that damn campsite or wherever he's at and tell him about himself." Hope proposed. 

"You've been around Chris and Lizzie a bit too much." Emma pointed out.

"Hope. We kept a massive secret from him, and I think he just needs some time to process that. I think we should respect his privacy and just wait." Alaric reassured. 

Hope scoffs and walks out of the room slamming the door behind her. Alaric and Emma both let out large sighs.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked looking at a saddened Emma.

"These kids have been through so much lately. I've done everything I can for Rafael but things are still hard for him. And Chris hasn't left his room since he's returned from Seattle, I just think something must be done." Emma said looking at Alaric.

* * *

Lizzie stood in the kitchen wearing a dirty apron. Hope walks into the kitchen to see that it's a complete mess, there were pots everything, dough everywhere, and somehow Lizzie got cream on the ceiling.

"Did you have a meltdown?" Hope asks.

Lizzie turned her attention to Hope, "There you are. I got tired of waiting, so I attempted a banana cream pie by myself."

"Where is it?"

"In the garbage I said 'attempted.' So we're going back to plan A and you are gonna make it for me." Lizzie says walking towards Hope and taking off the dirty apron.

Hope takes the apron and looks down at it while Lizzie began, "Status update: Josie didn't come back last night. I think she slept in Penelope's old room, which is a really good way to get hepatitis B."

"Have you slept at all? You seem a little-"

"Focused? Motivated? On point?" Lizzie cut off quickly.

"Sure. Yeah."

"Not sleeping in the same bedroom means that Twin Forgiveness Cuddle is off the table. But she's been holed up in the library, so a snack offering should do the trick."

"At some point, you might actually have to apologize."

Lizzie gasped and looked at Hope, "Never apologize."

"Okay."

"Trust me, okay? This is what we do. I'm selfish, then she sulks, and then I offer baked goods."

"Someone else's baked goods."

"It's giving you something to do with yourself, isn't it? Your turn for an update. Any word from our mop-headed elf?"

"He says he needs time to think. I don't know. I feel like if I could figure out the right thing to say, then he'd come back."

"So, practice. Emma has this prism that simulates a conversation. She makes me use it to talk to my mom and my dad when I'm in a state." Lizzie walked towards Hope, "I'll trade you one prism for a banana cream pie." 

* * *

Josie flipped through the pages of a book about the 'Merge'. Josie flipped through the book and came across a ripped out page. Josie looked at the other books with ripped out pages. This added one more. Josie saw Lizzie approaching her with a tray of food out the corner of her eyes. Josie siphoned the table and quickly closed the books with magic.

"I brought you some brain food." Lizzie said putting the tray on the table.

Josie just looked at Lizzie and said nothing.

"It's all of your favorite things."

"And someone else had to tell you what to get, right?" Josie asked angrily, finally speaking.

Lizzie looked at the encyclopedia that said 'Merge'. Josie grabbed her things, shuffled the encyclopedia, and left.

* * *

Naomi and Xavier were in Xavier's room. They decided to skip class so they could catch up with each other since Naomi had been gone and because they love to be in each other's presence which they never admitted to one another. The couple lay on the boy's bed snuggled against each other watching a scary movie on the girl's laptop. 

"I missed you." Xavier professed with a cheeky smile. His arm draped over Naomi's shoulder.

"You do?" Naomi fake gasped then leaned up to give Xavier a kiss.

"Of course." Xavier smiles leaning down to kiss Naomi. 

When he finished saying those two words it was like a spark flicked in their minds and the couple began to make out passionately. The boy was growing furious with the lack of closeness even though they were kissing. Needless to say, the boy was possessive. So to satisfy his possessiveness he pulled the girl onto his lap. 

After a while of making out, Xavier began to unbutton Naomi's shirt while kissing down her neck. 

* * *

Lizzie storms into Hope's room.

"Hi." Hope greets quickly standing up.

Lizzie handed Hope the crystal, "Knock yourself out. The first time's kind of freaky, because you're basically talking to your subconscious."

"Thanks. This is for you." Hope handed Lizzie a book that said 'The History Of The Gemini Coven', "I saw your dad reading it. He keeps it locked up in his office, so it's bound to have something about that Merge thing Josie's looking for."

"For once, your weird relationship with my dad actually comes in handy." Lizzie noted before taking the book and walking past Hope.

"Right. Uh, just be careful." The girls turned around and looked at each other, "If your dad's hiding something, I'm sure it's for a good reason."

"I'm sure I can handle it, whatever it is. I just have this feeling that everything is gonna work out just fine. Can you feel it? It's like the whole school is vibrating. We're both gonna get our people back."

Hope smiled and nodded at Lizzie before walking out of the room.

* * *

Hope stands on the dock wearing her skirt with no leggings and a see-through button-up shirt. Hope raises the prism to the sun and looks as the sun shines through the crystal. Hope shrugs and sets the prism on a table. Hope walks away from the crystal to begin gathering her thoughts but it begins glowing around and when she turns around she's face to face with Landon.

"Hey there." Landon beamed.

Hope lets out a laugh, "Hey."

"Are you okay?

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Um..." Hope walked towards Landon, "this is my first time talking to a magical hologram."

"Hologram? What do you mean, a hologram? What does that mean? That I'm not real? What are you talking about?"

Hope gave Landon a worried look and the hologram laughed.

"Oh, my God, don't do that." Hope stated.

"Sorry. You just seemed tense. I was trying to break the ice." Landon said. 

"Well, at least I know this is a pretty accurate version of you."

"You can thank yourself for that, I guess. You had something you wanted to say to me?"

"Yeah. Um... I should have told you about your mom and-and the whole thing earlier. I mean, I was just trying to protect you from being hurt. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"What, that's it? You're 'sorry if I hurt you'?"

"I am."

"Okay, then I accept your apology if you're actually sorry."

"What's your problem?"

"I mean, seriously think that speech would have worked on me? I mean, come on, that's not what you actually wanted to say."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am you, remember?"

"Fine. Then you tell me what it is that I want to say, and I'll say it."

"That's not how this works, Hope."

"Then how does it goddamn work?"

With that, the apparition goes back into the crystal in a flash of light.

* * *

Josie walked through the common area. Lizzie looked up to see her sister approaching, she lifts the book that Hope gave her thinking that Josie would notice it and realize she was trying to be helpful. Josie ignored her sister and continued walking by, while she walked by Lizzie kept the book up still hoping her sister would notice. Once Josie had walked by Lizzie gave up hope. The blonde twin shut the book and stood up.

"I was trying to be all coy." Lizzie stated.

Josie slowly turned to face her sister.

"Here." Lizzie held the book out towards Josie, "It's a secret book from Dad's study-- I know you're looking into this Merge crap so I just want a little credit for helping."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I didn't want your help, that maybe I wanted something, anything that was entirely my own?" Josie says angrily.

"Is this about having separate rooms? That's fine, okay? Just take Penelope's."

"You seriously still don't get it. This isn't about needing space. This is about every waking moment of my life being suffocated by you. We shouldn't just have our own rooms. We should have our own lives. We should be our own people." with that Josie walks away.

* * *

Lizzie ran into her room, she was breathing heavily and tears ran down her cheek.

"Breathe. Stay calm." Lizzie told herself.

Lizzie walked into the room and a small shelf that sat next to a fireplace fell over upon her arrival. The lights flickered and things fell to the floor.

"No, no, don't do this." Lizzie cried.

Lizzie ran over and grabbed a golden bowl she used to calm herself down in times like this, but, the bowl cracked. Lizzie threw the useless bowl onto her bed in frustration. Just as Lizzie was about to continue the meltdown Hope quickly walked into the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hope asks.

"Stay back! It's fine. It'll pass. Just..." Lizzie responded.

"What do we do? Do we need to do the yelling-in-the-woods thing?"

"No, I just, I need to find out what this Merge thing is, okay? I feel like it's a spell that she's gonna use to just leave or break us up or something!" Lizzie yells.

After the blonde girl screams the lights turn off and everything is still.

"All right, deep breaths. Deep breaths." Hope sat Lizzie on her bed and comforted her, "I'll call my Aunt Freya-- she'll know something about the Merge. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Josie sat alone in the library. The siphoner read, unbothered as students passed by. Hope entered the library.

"Hey." Hope smiled walking up to Josie.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new best friend?" Josie deadpanned.

"Oh, that's actually why I'm here. I-I think some sort of crash is brewing."

"Then you should stay away."

Hope glared at Josie, "Um, look, I know that you're mad at her, but... she's still your sister," Hope sat down, "and she really needs your help."

"Why? She did this to herself."

"What? She can't control her brain chemistry."

"She can choose to take her medication. She hasn't taken it since we saw our mom because she doesn't like the way that it makes her feel. So she tried magical bracelets and releasing her inner bitch and then distracting herself with Miss Mystic Falls, but all of that is just delaying the inevitable. Letting her crash is the only way anything will ever change."

Hope stood up and left.

* * *

Rafael walked through the halls of The Salvatore School. He had a headache but it was nothing new as it started happening a lot recently. As Rafael walked he bumped into Xavier accidentally.

"Watch it, wolf." Xavier scolded. 

Xavier was having a bad day and didn't know how to control his emotions so he thought this was the perfect time to release his anger. 

Rafael turned around, "What'd you say to me?"

The boys got in each other's face.

"I said watch it... wolf."

Rafael's eyes gleamed golden-ish yellow and he growled. More vampires sped in behind Xavier. Alaric ran passed the group to the altercation.

"Hey, hey hey. Stand down." Alaric called.

The headmaster grabbed Rafael's arm to pull him away but the werewolf yelled, "Get off of me!" and launched Alaric backward. After Alaric flew, the wolves began to close in on Xavier. Rafael pushed Xavier and the vampire raised a fist to punch the wolf but a loud,

_"Roar!"_

froze the crowd. They all looked over to see Mrs. Wilson coming down the stairs.

"Wolves, clear out. ASAP!" Mrs. Wilson yelled as Jed came in and began pulling the wolves back.

Kaleb and Roman sped up to Xavier and stepped towards Xavier forcing him and the other vampires back. Everyone continues on with their day and Rafael runs over to Alaric.

"Dr. Saltzman." Rafael worried.

The wolf knelt down and tried to help his headmaster but the human just flinched in response. Rafael put his head down.

* * *

Hope went to the dock and set the prism down once more. It glowed and she turned around to see Landon again.

"Hey, Hope. What's going on?" Landon asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember our last conversation." Hope glared.

"I just figured you'd want a fresh start."

"Oh. Guess even my subconscious can get stuff wrong."

"Touche. So, you did you figure out what you wanted to say yet?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, I did. And what I wanted to say is this: I have been protecting you and putting your safety first ever since you got here. So what was I supposed to do with this secret? Hmm? Just stop protecting you? I know exactly what it feels like to be an orphan. Okay? I was saving you from that. So you can be mad at me, but I was doing it because I care about you."

"No. You were doing it because you didn't want me to leave. Because you fear being abandoned, like how your mom left and your dad left-- it's why you run."

"This has nothing to do with my parents."

"Then why did you start crying when you wore a dress your dad picked out?"

"Because it was ugly and... we're done here." Hope finished before walking away and turning the simulation off.

* * *

Naomi was walking to Chris' room. She was planning to comfort her cousin but she was stopped in her tracks when her boyfriend hugged her from behind.

"Hey, baby." Xavier smiled.

"Hey..." Naomi trailed off turning around.

"What is it, babe?" Xavier got no response from the girl, "What is it, Naomi?"

"Look... My grandparents passed. That's why I left."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Cause I didn't want anyone to know. But, I'm telling you now because I think we should break up."

"What... w-why?"

"Because Xavier. I'm not in the right headspace for a relationship and I can't give you what you need right now. The sex proved that. We can't have a normal moment if I'm like this." Naomi intertwined her hand with Xavier's, "I love you, but I can't do this." Naomi released his hand and walked away.

* * *

"You need to more careful, Alaric." Emma scolded.

The pair sat in Alaric's office.

"I know, Emma. I know." Alaric nodded.

"No, Alaric. He could've killed you. Any of these students could kill you. You're human. If something happens there is no resurrection spell, or pack to howl for you, or just waking up like nothing happened."

"I know, Emma."

* * *

Lizzie sat in her room. The warmth of the fire that she sat in front of kept her warm as she read. Josie walked into the room and looked down at Lizzie in disgust.

"What do you want?" Lizzie queried.

"I came to get some stuff, but I guess I'll come back later." Josie answered beginning to leave.

"No, it's fine."

Josie turned around.

"Take whatever you need." Lizzie continued, "Don't worry about me."

Josie looked at her sister once more, "Are you kidding me? All I've ever done is worry about your ass."

"Oh, here we go." Lizzie closed the book and stood up, "The whole 'I'm tired of being in Lizzie's shadow' speech? Well, guess what. Codependency takes two people. Yes, I'm awful and needy, but deep down, you're happy to hide and let me be the one they hate because you're too scared to be yourself. You are as much a part of this cycle as I am."

"You're upset. I'll come back for the part where you beg me to forgive you." Josie states.

Lizzie looks at Josie and begins to siphon the book in her hand for power, Josie puts her hand on the top of the fireplace and does the same. The girl's chant and a wave of magic flew from their hands and got stuck between them for a moment. Josie gives Lizzie a dark look and blasts her twin backward onto the bed. Josie looks at Lizzie with no emotion, turns around, and leaves.

* * *

Rafael perched on the seats next to the entrance of the gym. Jed walks up the steps with gym bags in hand.

"You need to get some help." Jed stated.

"Don't pretend that you care about me." Rafael warned.

"I don't. I care about the pack. They follow their alpha. And having an alpha who can't control himself means the pack gets hurt. Look, I was a dick as a leader. So take it from someone who lost what you have. The pack is everything. If you care about them, you won't let your pride get in the way like I did." Jed monologues before leaving.

* * *

Alaric stepped his office where Hope sat on the desk and put down the phone.

"We need to talk about Raf." Alaric began.

"I have something to say first. Freya just explained the Merge. Josie's pretty much figured it out, and, uh, Lizzie is spiraling. So, either you do it or I will, but it's time to tell them the truth."

* * *

Alaric walked into the twins' room. Lizzie sat on the bed and Josie followed closely behind her father with her arms crossed.

"Why did you call us here, Daddy?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, it's time I tell you something you should've known about a long time ago." Alaric began.

Josie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your family has a specific ritual where at twenty-two you girls are to-"

"Dr. Saltzman, I need your help." MG cut off walking into the room.

"Well, I'll tell you two later." Alaric smiled before leaving with MG.

Josie looked at her sister up and down, "Well, since Dad isn't here I don't have to look at you. So, bye." Josie turned around and began to leave.

"Wait!" Lizzie called out.

Josie turned around.

"I love you." Lizzie smiled.

Josie scoffed and left the room leaving Lizzie lonely and sad.

* * *

Hope walks back to the dock and sits down putting the prism next to her. It glows and Landon appears for a final time. The pair just looked at each other and Hope sighed.

"What I said before about wanting to protect you, that was true. But... I also didn't want you to go. And, yeah, you know what, I hate it when people leave. I hate it. I thought I was over losing my parents, but I don't know after the last couple of days and-and after seeing you lying there in the woods. I know you're a phoenix but it was still a lot. Every time I lose someone there's a voice in my head saying 'It's your fault.' that I shouldn't even technically exist. That I'm a cosmic mistake. Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted someone to think that I'm worth staying for. I'm sorry for lying to you, Landon. I wanted you to stay because I love you." Hope froze at what just slipped her lips. "Wow."

Landon laughed, "You didn't mean to say that last part, did you?"

"Nope."

"Whoa! The first time you tell me you love me, and it's not even the real me?"

"I'm kind of winging it here."

"What? Come on, man."

"H-How would he react to all that, really?"

"I mean, that was how he'd react. You know, he'd say something roguishly charming to deflect from how vulnerable you made him feel, and then... well, he'd kiss you. Probably."

"Probably."

* * *

**Early the next morning** Rafael walked into Hope's room as she combs her hair.

"Hey, Hope." Rafael greets.

Hope turns around, "What's up?"

"We have a problem." Rafael goes and sits at the end of Hope's bed.

Hope sits next to him and listens as he begins.

"Recently I've like been waking up in different places like I'm losing time. I've also been having flashes of anger and it feels like my brain is splitting down the middle. And I can't really talk to Landon."

"Well, Landon is coming back today and why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why, Hope. I can't be around you, it feels awkward and I don't want to say something that'll hurt Landon."

Hope puts her head down then stands up and grabs a ring. She sits back down and gives Rafael the ring.

"If things get really bad use this. It's a long story, but, um, it was a gift from a family friend. But it's basically a reverse kyanite ring. When you use it, you can turn yourself at will. In your wolf mind, things are less complicated. You know that." Hope put a hand on Rafael's hand, "And, your a good brother but sometimes you need to do things for yourself as well. Take what you want. Be a little selfish sometimes."

Rafael looked at Hope. It was as if she were basically giving him permission to make a move. Was this supposed to make him feel better? Taunting him? Still, her words rang in his ear as he leaned in and kissed Hope. Hope returned the kiss and the pair began making out. Hope started to move to Rafael's neck and begins leaving a hickey. Once Rafael realizes what she's doing he pulls away.

"Hope. You have a boyfriend." Rafael points out.

Hope's phone buzzes and they turn their attention to the device.

"And he's here." Hope fretted.

* * *

Outside the school, a group of figures in purple robes all walk towards the gate of the school. Once all of the cloaked figures are in front of the school they chant and the gate begins to crumble in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dramaaaa also the cloaked figures is here so what the hell they gon' do now?
> 
> The final chapter will be out tomorrow @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	16. How Did We Get Here? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**MAY, THURSDAY :**

It was a beautiful spring day at The Salvatore School, students made their way to classes, hung out, skipped classes, and some people like Chris haven't even left their room. MG walked through the halls of the school with an Oreo milkshake in his hand. Kaleb came up to him.

"Where 'ya headed?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Chris." MG nodded.

"Oh. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems like he really wants to be alone. He hasn't left his room since he got back on the pageant."

"I know and that's why I brought this." MG holds up the milkshake.

Kaleb raises an eyebrow, takes the milkshake, and sips it. MG watched as Kaleb drank the milkshake and walked away with it in his hand.

* * *

MG knocked on Chris' door. Chris laid on his bed and when MG knocked the witch turned his attention from his phone to MG.

"Hey, can we talk?" MG asked sweetly.

Chris sat up, "Sure."

MG walked fully into the room and upon the first few steps, MG found himself stepping on a single black shoe and crushing the footwear. MG took his foot off the shoe, bent down, picked it up, and raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't had time to clean." Chris made a half-assed excuse.

MG quickly came and sat next to Chris, "It's fine. I get it. Things like this are hard."

"Yep."

"Okay. I had a milkshake for you but Kaleb took it so I'm just gonna ask you. How have you been?"

Chris deeply exhales, "Well-"

"Chris. We have an issue." Lizzie says running into the room cutting off Chris, "Oh. Hey MG. Chris, we have an issue."

"Hello, Lizzie. What is it?"

"Recently I've been having these nightmares about seeing this old lady with black eyes standing in a mirror."

"I've been having nightmares too, Lizzie." MG adds.

"So you know they're weird. And in my nightmares, after a little bit of blank staring, the lady chokes me and I see myself walk away except now I'm in the mirror. No one has really listened to me about this because they just think I'm crazy but, I know you'll probably know what to do." Lizzie explains.

"Lizzie, what makes you think that we- er-- Chris knows what to do?" MG questioned.

"I said that?" Lizzie asked looking around in confusion.

"Yes, Lizzie." Chris nodded.

Lizzie sat on the right side of Chris, "See? I'm losing time."

Chris looked at Lizzie and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Hope walks in the hall quickly. The girl held her books close to her as if she were gripping onto them for dear life. With each step Hope took she felt nervousness grow in her because she thought about both, what she did with Rafael and the fact that Landon is probably in the school right now. As she walked her eyes set on the last person she wanted to see: Rafael. The boy walked up to her and stood parallel to the girl.

"Have you heard from Lan?" Rafael inquired.

"No. I made sure to leave my room so if he went there first I wouldn't be there. I've also been ignoring his calls. I just don't know what to say to him so I'm saying nothing." Hope elaborated.

"Good choice."

"Right."

"We need a good lie."

"Easy. It never happened."

"No, Hope. What if they find out?"

"What the hell do you mean? Do you plan to tell someone?"

"No, but if anyone asks who are we gonna say stopped it?"

"We both decided to stop if anyone asks."

"Okay. And, I think we should tell Landon."

"Maybe but I'm going to class."

Hope and Rafael didn't even look at each other as they walked. They kept space in between them, they didn't lock eyes, and they didn't have physical contact of any kind. The boy and the girl walked forward and went opposite ways of each other.

* * *

As Naomi walks to the library she thinks about what happened yesterday. The break-up. The sex. Not to mention her best friend Penelope leaving and her grandparents dying. All of it was too much for Naomi and she knew she broke Xavier's heart by doing what she did but what choice did she have? She knew it wasn't going to work when they had sex. It felt so weird for her. It didn't feel natural, it felt good, but not natural. It didn't even feel supernatural. Just, off. Naomi's thoughts came to a halt when she saw Josie sitting on a chair in the library and reading a book. Naomi smiled and went to sit next to Josie.

"Hey, Josie." Naomi smiled.

"Hey." Josie greeted.

"What are you reading about?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Josie. Come on. You know I'm not gonna snitch if your looking up something you aren't supposed to, so just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I'm looking up this thing called The Merge. Penelope mentioned it before she left and I wanna know what it is."

"Oh. How are you about the whole... Penelope situation?"

"I'm managing. How are you?"

"Also, managing."

The girls both fell silent and looked down. Naomi looked back up and put on a smile.

"So, what have you found about this Merge stuff?"

"All I know is that it's something that happens when we're twenty-two but there's more to it."

"Well," Naomi stands up and looks at books, "I'm gonna help."

"Good luck. Finding anything on The Merge isn't exactly easy."

"Well, I'm still gonna help." 

* * *

MG and Lizzie laid on the floor next to each other with a water bowl in between them and candles all around. Chris sat cross-legged behind the boy and the girl.

"Okay. So. I'm gonna put my hands in the water and then touch your heads and once I do that I'll get a vision of what you two are missing from your brain, then I'll share it." Chris explained.

"Okay." Lizzie agreed.

MG nods.

Chris closed his eyes, dipped his hand in the bowl of water, and tapped MG's head. Chris saw MG tied up to a chair in a dark room. MG was sweaty, bloody, and exhausted. Chris looked over and saw Danny entering the room with a stake in his hand.

"What is the headmaster?" Danny asked darkly.

"What do you even mean?" MG questioned.

Danny stabbed MG's thigh and MG screamed out in pain. Danny smiled, "What is the headmaster?"

"Human! He's human!" MG cried.

Chris saw MG being tortured more and more until MG told Danny some things about the school. Chris took his hand off of MG's head bringing Chris out of MG's mind. Chris then dipped his other hand in the bowl then put a hand on Lizzie's head. When Chris put a hand on Lizzie's head he saw Lizzie walking into the bathroom crying, Chris realizes this is Lizzie's birthday because of the blue dress she was wearing in the vision. Chris saw Lizzie walk up to the mirror and inside the mirror and saw Amelia staring back at her, except, it didn't look fully like Amelia, her eyes were completely black. Obviously effects of black magic. Chris then saw Amelia's hand come out the mirror and choke Lizzie, after that Amelia apparated into smoke and went into Lizzie causing Lizzie's eyes to become completely black. After all of that Lizzie left the bathroom.

Chris took his hand off Lizzie's head and opened his eyes, gasping. Chris began to breathe heavily, MG sat up and set a hand on the panicking Chris.

"Chris, are you okay?" MG queried.

Lizzie sat up, "What did you see?"

"We need to go to Dr. Saltzman." Chris shuddered.

Chris stood up and left the room. MG and Lizzie got up and followed.

* * *

Amelia and Danny enter Alaric's office. Alaric is typing on his computer, he notices the students and looks at them.

"Hey, I was just doing some work do you two need anything?" Alaric asked the students.

"Yeah, Dr. Saltzman you're coming with us." Danny stated.

"What?" Alaric asked with a small laugh.

Danny and Amelia did nothing but stare at the headmaster. Alaric's stomach dropped and he realized the situation was dangerous, Alaric quickly moved his hand to touch the button to start the intercom but Danny put his hand out and chanted,

_"Errox femus!"_

breaking Alaric's hand. Alaric groaned and grabbed his hand, he looked at Danny then tried to grab the black desk phone with his other hand but Danny launched the phone off the desk with magic.

_"Ad somnum!"_

Amelia chanted putting Alaric to sleep.

"Was all of that necessary?" Amelia questioned walking over to the headmaster and placing a moon pendant on him.

_"Phasmatos somnus!"_

Amelia quietly chants tapping the pendant.

"Yes, it was. It's always fun seeing the fear in their eyes." Danny laughs.

Amelia sighs, "Let's just do this."

* * *

Hope walks into the common area and sees Landon reading. Hope freezes in her tracks and turns around to leave. Right before exiting the common area Hope hears,

"Hope!"

Hope turns around to see Landon approaching her.

"Hey, babe." Landon greets.

"Hey." Hope forces a smile.

Landon gives Hope a quick kiss then scrunches his face, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"You didn't put on chapstick today. I didn't taste cherry." 

"Oh." Hope lets out a relieved laugh, "Right. I forgot this morning."

Landon laughed and began talking. Hope didn't pay attention to Landon's rambles, she was too worried about how close of a call that was. Hope's eyes wandered a bit and the tribrid caught sight of Rafael entering the common area from a different entrance. Hope's eyes widened as she saw the wolf look around; Hope began slightly shaking her head as if to say 'Leave'. Rafael caught sight of Hope and began exiting the room. Landon realized that Hope wasn't paying attention.

"Hope, what are you looking at?" Landon asks turning to see Rafael.

Hope's stomach dropped.

"Rafael!" Landon called out.

Rafael turned and saw the couple. Landon walked over to Rafael and Hope reluctantly followed.

"Hey, Raf." Landon smiled.

"Hey. Me and Hope have something to tell you." Rafael started.

Hope's eyes bugged out of her head and her heart started rapidly beating. Hope wanted to scream 'No!' at the top of her lungs but she couldn't.

"What is it?"

Rafael opened his mouth to speak but wind chimes came over the speakers stopping him. Hope felt relieved but it didn't last long as Amelia came over the intercom.

"Hello everyone. We just wanted to let you know we have Dr. Saltzman and our armies are currently entering the school." she said.

Hope and the boys turned to see a cluster of figures in purple robes entering the school.

"Our armies will gladly kill anyone who doesn't give us what we want. Lucky for you, all we want are Chris, Lizzie, and MG. So, if you know where they are, then tell one of our veterans. If you are Christopher Coleman, Elizabeth Saltzman, or Milton Greasley then come to Dr. Saltzman's office. Remember, the clock's ticking." with that the message was over.

Hope walked over to one of the members.

"I don't know why Amelia and Danny have you here, but, you're not welcome. So leave." Hope ordered.

The figure at the front of the group tilted his head.

"Leave. Don't make me ask again." Hope glared.

The figure lifted his hand and Hope floated as the hand went up. Then, after making Hope float, he thrust his hand out sending Hope flying across the area. People cowered in fear after watching Hope crash into a table breaking it. Rafael's eyes glow yellow and he began to pant. Landon's eyes widened as Rafael let out a large roar. The figures looked at Rafael who began sprinting towards them. Before Rafael can get too close the figures all put their hands out and Rafael let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to the floor gripping his head. Landon quickly ran away to report what he saw.

* * *

"We need to go. Now!" Chris exclaimed starting to run.

MG grabs Chris' arm, "Chris, we can't. People are gonna die if we go."

"I know but, MG." Chris pulled his arm away from MG and looked at him and Lizzie, "We need to go. Amelia's evil, I saw what she did to you. I don't have time to explain it but we gotta go."

MG gulped as he looked into Chris' eyes.

"Now, Milton." Lizzie added.

* * *

Landon ran into the library where Naomi and Josie were talking.

"Finally!" Landon yelled running up to them.

"What the hell was that over the intercom?" Naomi interrogated.

"I can't explain it but we have to go!"

Landon tried to turn around but a small group of the figures appeared in front of him stopping him. Naomi and Josie tried to run the other direction but another small group of figures appeared. Naomi and Josie backed up at the same time as Landon. The three of them bumped into each other and froze watching as the two groups rose their hands. Naomi furrowed her eyebrows, super sped up to a figure in front of her, and threw him backward. Josie and Landon moved as the man flew past them and hit a figure on the other side. Everything was still for a second, no words, no sounds. After a little bit of stillness, the figures all raised their hands. Fireballs formed in their hands and Naomi's eyes widened. The figures thrust their hands forwards and the fireballs flew, Naomi super sped off and Josie siphoned Landon.

_" Scutum."_

Josie chanted creating a force field around her and Landon.

The figures threw more and more fireballs at the field, each time one hit the field Josie felt her magic get weaker and weaker; the witch tried to siphon Landon and keep the spell up but they were too strong. The force field broke. Josie fell to the ground and since she never took her grip off of Landon he fell as well. The figures formed fireballs in their hands once again, they aimed at Josie and Landon. Josie and Landon felt their stomachs drop, Josie felt as though it would all be over in this moment. She thought about her life, her family, her friends, and Penelope. Josie realized how badly she had been acting towards Penelope when she was there and she wished she could apologize to her but she knew it was too late and she'll never get an actual goodbye. Josie's eyes teared up and she saw it all ending slowly.

Naomi super sped back into the room and hit one group with a chair. The group across from her on Josie's side shot a fireball at Naomi and the vampire sped to the back of them and grabbed a small desk; Naomi threw the desk at them knocking all of them out except one. Naomi then sped to the one she didn't get and launched him backward. Naomi looked down at Josie and Landon.

"Come on." Naomi ordered.

* * *

Kaleb walked into the kitchen and looked around. Kaleb heard footsteps and turned around to see two figures standing.

"Look, I don't want no issues." Kaleb sighed.

The figures raised their hands. Kaleb rolled his eyes and super sped towards them, once he got close the figures induced pain on the vampire. He fell to the floor grabbing his head and screaming in pain. Kaleb heard a loud 

_clang_

and one of the figures fell out. The other cloaked figure turned around to see Jed with his fists balled. The figure stuck out a hand and Jed screamed in pain but it stopped when Kaleb stood up, knocking the figure out.

"Thanks." Jed nodded.

"Anytime."

* * *

Rafael is still screaming in pain.

"Agh! Ahhh!"

Hope heard his screams when she began to wake up. When the tribrid's eyes were fully open she saw the figures holding their hands out at Rafael as he screeched. Hope's eyes widened and she realized what she had to do, she grabbed a severed leg of the table she fell on, made it float with telekinesis, then launched it through the figure's stomach at the front of the group.

"I told you to leave." Hope quipped.

The figures all began to whisper but it was too faint for anyone to hear or understand it but Hope knew it was trouble so she began running forward. Hope didn't get far before a tall ring of fire spawned around her. Hope couldn't see through the fire but she did hear the figures whisper again, after they whispered Hope heard something come undone above her. Hope looked up to see a chandelier rapidly falling onto her. The light almost came crashing down on her but it stopped when she heard,

" _Autem!"_

it was Josie! Josie launched the chandelier to a different direction and watched as Kaleb super sped in holding Jed on the other side of the common area. Naomi caught sight of Rafael at the same time as Kaleb.

"Raf!" Kaleb exclaimed.

Kaleb and Naomi tried to super speed to Rafael but were stopped by the figures giving them a massive headache. Kaleb and Naomi fell to the ground screaming. Josie looked around at the chaos, she knew she had to do something to help, she knew she couldn't stand by and watch them all get hurt, so, she put a hand on Landon and began to siphon a large amount of magic out of him.

Landon winced a little, "Ow."

"Sorry." Josie apologized.

Josie finished siphoning the boy and ran next to the fire ring. She thrust her hands at the figures and sent all of them flying backward extinguishing the fire ring and letting the vampires free. Landon sprinted over to Rafael, fell to his knees, and shook the wolf.

"Raf-- Raf? A-Are you ok?" Landon questioned nervously.

Rafael opened his eyes and Landon sighed helping Rafael sit up.

Jed walked over to the vampires, "Have you guys seen Chris?"

Kaleb unstably stood up, "No, but have y'all seen MG?"

"No. I haven't seen Lizzie around either." Josie added walking up to the group.

Naomi hopped up and Landon stood up helping Rafael stand up as he did. They all looked at Hope who walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"My guess is: they left with the intent of nobody finding them. That's what anyone would do if someone brought an army into my school to kill me." the tribrid theorized.

"Well, we need to find them." Naomi asserted.

Hope came face to face with Naomi, "Oh no, we're not going in our uniforms."

* * *

Everyone walked towards the entrance of the school Hope was in the front and they were all wearing different outfits and they all had bags with them.

Hope wore a black spaghetti-strap tank top, with black leather jeans, and a maroon leather jacket; she had black heels as well.

Josie wore a yellow turtleneck sweater under black overalls; her hair was curled and parted down the middle, she wore black boots.

Jed wore a black sweatshirt with blue jeans.

Landon wore a red shirt with jeans.

Rafael wore a gray hoodie with black jeans.

Kaleb wore a dark blue shirt, with a black jacket, and gray jeans; his dreads were down.

Naomi wore an oversized grey sweater with black short-short leggings; her hair straight.

"Wait, Hope." Jed began.

"Yeah?" Hope looked at Jed.

"Aren't you like, a tribrid? Can't you take 'em all?"

"No, my vampire side isn't activated and I only really use my witch side."

"Girl, that's like saying 'I'm gonna make chocolate chip cookies' and then forget the chocolate chips." Naomi added.

Kaleb and Jed laughed but Hope rolled her eyes as the group walked out the entrance. They turned to the left and were face to face with more purple-robed figures. Hope crossed her arms.

"Well, this is great." Hope scowled.

The figures raised their arms and the guys got in fighting stance. Josie placed a hand on Hope and began siphoning magic from her. It stung a little but Hope nodded at Josie, the girls knew what they were going to do. Josie took her hand off of Hope and the figures began whispering, but, the girls cut them off by raising their hands and chanting,

_"Screen fumi!"_

in unison. A large cloud of gray smoke came from the girl's hands. A small fight broke out; Hope grabbed Landon and pulled Kaleb aside as everyone else fought.

"You guys take care of everything here. We're gonna go find everyone else." Hope gave orders.

Kaleb nodded. Hope, Josie, and Landon ran to a school car that was parked around the gate of the school. They got into the car. Hope sat in the front and Josie raised an eyebrow in the passenger seat as she watched the tribrid look around.

"What are we waiting for?" Josie asked.

"I don't have a key and I don't know how to hotwire a car." Hope admitted.

"I got it! Let me get in the front!" Landon beamed.

Hope looked to Josie who slightly shook her head in anticipation. Hope sighs and unbuckles her seat belt, Landon scoots over so Hope can climb to the backseat. After Hope was in the back Landon made his way to the front. Hope didn't see what Landon did all she knew is that after messing with some wires, the car started.

"I got it!" Landon smiled proudly.

"Okay, let's go." Hope ordered.

Landon drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

MG, Lizzie, and Chris walked in the woods, the walk was silent and the only noises you heard were the leaves and sticks breaking under their feet. Chris was in front of the other two, he hadn't said a word since they left, he was silent. Lizzie and MG looked at each other, raised an eyebrow, then looked back to Chris.

"Uh, Chris, you haven't told us why we had to leave so fast." MG stated but got no response from Chris, "You haven't said anything in fact. And I think if Amelia sent some cronies into the school we could take them."

Lizzie rolls her eyes and stopped in her tracks folding her arms, "Look, Merlin, my favorite boots are getting dirty and I don't like that. So you better tell us why the hell we're here or I'm turning back to that school, armies or not."

Chris turned around and looked at the two. Lizzie shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

Chris sighed, "It's too much to explain but long story short: Lizzie, Amelia possessed you on your birthday and, MG, Danny tortured you until you gave him information about the school."

"What?" MG quavered.

"Yeah. She just made you both forget it all." Chris told.

"Well that explains the nightmares..." Lizzie scoffed and looked at her feet, "How did we get here?"

"Huh?" MG raised an eyebrow.

"We're running away from our home because of a stupid witch who we thought we could trust." Lizzie began walking ahead of everyone else, "This is so-" Lizzie's eyes flashed black and she completely froze.

Lizzie looked down at her hands and suddenly she was holding a knife. Lizzie jerkily turned around and looked at Chris and MG talking. Lizzie knelt down, grabbed a stick, and walked over to MG. She walked closer and closer to MG and the vampire didn't know anything was happening until he saw Lizzie raise the stick and drive it through his stomach. Chris jumped back and gasped.

"Oh my god! Lizzie!" Chris yelled in shock.

Lizzie looked at Chris and he peered into her eyes. Chris saw the lack of emotion and feeling, almost as if Lizzie had no more soul or a heart. Chris's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The boy looked down to see Lizzie had stabbed him. Chris looked back up at Lizzie's eyes before everything faded to black.

* * *

Everyone at The Salvatore School stood in the auditorium looking at Danny standing at the podium with two figures behind him. Kaleb and Jed stood next to an entrance around the podium while Naomi and Rafael stood next to the stairs.

Danny began speaking, "Hello students of The Salvatore School. My name is Danny and I'm giving a task to any witch in this room: find Chris, MG, or Lizzie. Our top witches can't even seem to track them and we haven't heard anything from our base so find them in any way you can. Now, no one can get in or out the school premises due to the spells we've had our witches place on the school, but-"

"Screw you!" a girl screamed.

The girl ran towards the podium as fast as she could. Danny smirked.

_"Ossox!"_

Danny chanted.

The girl's neck snapped and she fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and some people even screamed as they looked at the body on the floor. All the students starred at the lifeless body with fear, some even cried. Danny cleared his throat.

"As I was saying..." Danny curled his lips into a malicious smile.

* * *

The Salvatore School car drove into a clearing in the woods.

"Here we are." Landon smiled, "Woods-sweet-woods."

Josie unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her bag, and climbed to the back seat.

"Thank you, Landon." Hope said quickly.

Landon unbuckled himself and turned back to see Josie sitting cross-legged across from each other, "Yeah, but, what are you two doing?"

Josie pulled out Lizzie's school pants; she placed the clothing item in between them.

"Finding Lizzie." Josie smirked.

_"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem!"_

Josie chanted three times before opening her eyes.

"Anything?" Hope questioned.

Jose shook her head, "No. I think she's cloaked."

"Well, plan B it is."

* * *

All the students in The Salvatore School stood in the auditorium as Danny finished his speech.

"And that's it. As I said, find Lizzie, MG, and Chris. Or else." Danny finished and walked away from the podium.

Everyone dispersed and started walking around, witches pulling out maps, and chanting. Rafael and Naomi walked over to Kaleb and Jed.

"Any ideas?" Naomi inquired.

"Well, Danny said something about a confinement spell that's keeping us in school. All we gotta do is figure out who's holding the spell and take them out." Kaleb explained.

Rafael's eyes glow yellow and his voice became more of a growl, "Where is he?"

"Whoa, bro. You can't go, you'll probably lash out. And, this requires a more delicate touch." Jed said, looking at Naomi.

"What? Since I'm a girl I'm the delicate one?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Jed raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side a little. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kaleb who began speaking.

"Naomi, we're assuming whoever is holding the spell is in Alaric's office. I also think that's where they're keeping Dr. Saltzman."

"So I have to be the one?" Naomi inquired.

Kaleb nodded and Naomi sneakily walked off.

* * *

Naomi super sped to the hallway that Alaric's office stood in the middle of. Naomi quickly saw two figures in purple robes standing next to the door of the office and Naomi knew she had to think quickly.

After a little bit of thinking, Naomi came to the best conclusion she'd be able to come up with. Naomi super sped as fast as she could to one figure, snapped her neck, then sped to the one across from her, and snapped his neck. Naomi flipped her hair off of her shoulders. Naomi entered Dr. Saltzman's to see Noah sitting on the floor meditating. Once the brown-haired boy heard Naomi come in the room he looked up at the girl.

"Naomi." Noah smiled standing up.

"Hey, what are you in here for?" Naomi asked folding her arms.

"Amelia and Danny said I have to do the spell and watch Dr. Saltzman." Noah nodded to a sleeping Alaric who was tied to a chair, "It's just to make sure the enchantment spell won't wear off and so I'm protected while I do the spell."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the auditorium."

While the witch was talking Naomi realized what she could do to stop the spell. Naomi pulled the neck of her sweater to expose her left shoulder but also her black bra strap, the vampire also flipped her hair the same way the neck of her sweater.

"Danny gave me a free pass out." Naomi said in a low, seductive voice.

"D-Danny wouldn't do tha-" Noah was cut off by Naomi super speeding towards him and softly placing her index finger on his lips.

"Shhh." Naomi cooed as her finger traveled down to Noah's chest, "I wanna do something fun. Like we used to do Freshman year."

Naomi gave Noah a mischievous smile and her eyes gleamed with bad intentions. 

Soon, Noah pressed Naomi against Alaric's desk. The two made out while their hands traveled each other's bodies. Naomi helped Noah slide off his dark blue blazer and Noah began making his way to Naomi's neck. Naomi grabbed onto Noah's back while the boy left a small hickey on her neck. The witch took off Naomi's sweater and threw it to the side exposing her black bra.

The couple continued to make out, Noah lifted Naomi onto Alaric's desk without taking his lips off the girl. Naomi held Noah close with her left hand while her right hand began to feel around Alaric's desk and after a little bit of feeling around her hand grasped a metal ruler. Naomi took the metal ruler and stabbed it as hard as she could into Noah's thigh. The boy screamed and fell to his knees.

"What the hell, Naomi!" The boy hollered.

"Don't bother screaming, no one can hear you. Now, drop the spell." Naomi ordered.

"No, bitch!"

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

Naomi got off the desk, stood behind Noah, pulled him back by his hair, and bent down putting her head next to his, "Do it or I'll kill you."

"Prove it."

Naomi smirked and sat up straight. She pulled Noah further back by his hair which hurt, the vampire then pushed Noah's head to the desk at high speeds. Noah had assumed his old fling was lying but as he saw the desk approaching his face faster and faster he soon realized she wasn't bluffing, and he was going to die.

"Okay! Okay!" Noah yelped.

Naomi froze leaving Noah's head only inches from the desk.

"I'll do it!" Noah agreed.

Naomi smirked.

Later, Noah stopped the spell and the couple stood face to face with their arms crossed, Naomi had her sweater back on.

"Thank you." Naomi innocently smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for healing me." Noah said looking at his now healed leg.

"Yeah..." Naomi looked over at the sleeping Alaric, "What's up with him?"

"All I can tell you is that the necklace he's wearing keeps him asleep." Noah said nodding the pendant on Alaric's neck.

"Okay."

Naomi super sped behind Noah and hit him in the head with her fist. Naomi watched the boy fall to the ground unconscious. Naomi walked over to Alaric and gripped the chains around him, right when her hand made contact with the chains her hands burned.

"Ah! Vervain!" Naomi yelped.

Naomi looked for other ways to help her headmaster, her eyes met the pendant and she realized what to do. Naomi took the pendant off of Alaric, walked over to Noah, and bent down then put the pendant on him. Naomi smiled and super sped out of the room.

As Naomi walked down the hallway back to the auditorium she heard footsteps behind her. Naomi turned around and saw a purple robbed figure.

"Ugh." Naomi griped.

She super sped over to the figure and when she was in right in front of the figure she heard it whisper something. Naomi's neck snapped and she fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> notes: we had to split this chapter into 2 parts cause it was around 11,000 words
> 
> Part 2 will be out tomorrow @8pm (USA West Coast Time)
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


	17. How Did We Get Here? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the extra characters look like go check out our Wattpad @gmstudioss
> 
> We follow along with some of the dialogue in the actual show.
> 
> This is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

"Do you have to use dark magic?" Landon jogged a little to keep up with a speed walking Hope, "I mean, I know what it does to you."

The pair were walking in the woods. The area was quiet the only thing you could hear were the leaves breaking under their feet or them shuffling in the rich soil.

"Yes, it's the only to find Lizzie, MG, and Chris. And since I forgot to grab the rat we're looking for some type of animal to use as a sacrifice while Josie waits in the car." Hope explained with a frustrated tone.

"You already told me that."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm blanking, this whole situation is stressing me out."

"I know and I'm sorry that you have to deal with it. But, before you blank too much do you mind telling me what you and Raf had to say?"

Hope's stomach dropped at the question. She knew what would happen if Landon knew what she did but she also knew she couldn't lie to him, she loved him. So, the tribrid decided to tell him. Hope opened her mouth to speak but before she could even finish gathering the breath to say anything Amelia appeared ahead of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amelia inquired.

Hope's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Landon, run!"

Landon turned around to sprint off but before he could even make it two steps Amelia put her hand out and chanted,

_"Immobilus!"_

stopping Landon in his tracks. Hope looked to her boyfriend then back to Amelia before she furrowed her brow and put her hand out.

_"Incenida!"_

Hope chanted launching a fireball out of her hand. Amelia teleported to the side of the fireball dodging it and watching it pass.

"That was cute." Amelia smirked, "But it's my turn now."

Amelia teleported right in between Hope and Landon.

_"Motus!"_

she chanted. Hope flew backward almost fifty yards. Amelia rubbed Landon's back.

"No hard feelings." Amelia laughed.

Hope's back hit a tree and she fell sitting with her back held up by the tree. Hope almost felt herself losing breath and she was barely able to open her eyes to see a blurred Landon in the distance. Hope wanted to quit right there but she remembered what she was fighting for her friends, her family, her parents. All of it would be for nothing if she gave up right now. Hope opened her eyes and they were glowing yellow.

Amelia walked in front of Landon and scanned his face.

"I don't know what she sees in you, you're not even average. You're below average." Amelia chuckled.

Amelia continued to scan the boy's face and her eyes met his, "You do have pretty eyes though."

Landon was only able to move his eyes and talk, he didn't want to speak to Amelia so, using his eyes he looked around. While he looked around he managed to see a little bit behind Amelia and when he did he saw a wolf barreling towards them. Landon smiled at the sight.

"What could you be smiling at?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Hope.

Amelia smiled. The wolf got closer and closer and Hope leaped forward at the witch, growling and snarling.

_"Levitato!"_

Amelia chanted.

Amelia put a hand out and raised it, Hope along with it. Hope floated up higher and higher before Amelia swung her arm to the left slamming Hope into a tree. The impact brought Hope out of her wolf state and when the spell wore off Hope fell to the floor and turned, she sat up to the tree naked, and when she opened her eyes to look at Landon and Amelia they were both gone.

* * *

Kaleb stood in between Rafael and Jed. Kaleb began looking around to see if Naomi was entering from anywhere, she had been gone for a while now and Kaleb was beginning to get worried.

"Have you guys seen Naomi around?" Kaleb asked the taller boys.

"No. Maybe she got caught." Jed theorized.

"Well, we can't have that. I'm gonna go find her, you two hold down the fort here." with that Kaleb super sped off.

Kaleb sped into the common area and looked around. After speeding around the common area, he sped to the library and looked through there, he then did the same in the kitchen. He sped all around the school as fast as he could without getting caught. After walking through the library one more time he came to one conclusion as to where she could be: The Dungeon.

Kaleb went to the entrance of The Dungeon, took a deep breath, and began to walk down. As he walked down the stone steps he thought about the time he spent in the dungeon, he thought about how lonely he got and how terrible he began to feel after a while; he learned his lesson and didn't want to be down there again. But, Naomi needed his help so he descended down the steps. Once he made his way to the bottom he walked forward a little and turned to see Naomi laying on a bed in the cellar.

"Naomi?" Kaleb inquired.

No response.

"Naomi!" Kaleb repeats himself his voice getting louder.

Naomi woke up with a start.

"What?" Naomi inquired looking around confused.

Kaleb rolled his eyes, "Come on we gotta go."

"Right, right." Naomi said disoriented.

The girl walked over to the door and when her hand came in contact with the metal she yanked her hand off letting out a scream.

"Vervain." Kaleb realized.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you very much." Naomi provoked.

Kaleb looked around for a way out and as if the universe was on his side he heard someone walking down the steps, but, he also heard the jingle of keys with each of the person's footsteps. Kaleb looked at the stairs and the minute he saw a purple robe Kaleb sped over to the figure and punched the figure, knocking him out. Kaleb walked down the steps with the keys in his hand.

"What was that for?" Naomi questioned.

Kaleb raised the keys and shook them in a bit of a condescending manner.

"Oh. right." Naomi said with no emotion.

The girl walked over to the door as Kaleb unlocked it and pulled it open with the key. Before Naomi could even take a step to exit the cellar Kaleb stood in the doorway.

"Before we leave, I have a question." the boy stated.

Naomi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What is it?"

"Why'd it take you so long? It should've been as easy as killing the witch and boom! The spell is off."

"Well, believe it or not, the person holding the spell was Noah."

"Noah as in the person you lost your virginity to?"

"Yeah."

Kaleb looked down and it all made sense to him, he met Naomi's eyes with his again and started.

"Actually, I do believe you. He broke my leg the other day and he freaked out about it. He also had a knife in his bag."

"He's been doing some weird shit recently."

"Yeah, he has. But still, why didn't just knock him out and be done with it?"

Naomi smiles shyly and blushes a tad bit, "I had some fun first. But, the spell is broken so mind your own business."

Kaleb's eyes widened and Naomi pushed him back so she could exit. Naomi walked past Kaleb and made her way up the stairs, Kaleb followed.

"How did you even end up in that cellar."

"It's both a long and short story."

* * *

Hope's clothes were now on her body and as she was slipping her black heels on she heard someone approaching. She looked up and saw Josie jogging up to her.

"What happened?" Josie asked worriedly.

"Amelia took Landon." Hope stated as she started speed walking forward.

Josie jogged a little more to keep up with Hope.

"What? How?"

"Amelia's more powerful than I thought and she beat me."

"Damn it."

"Yeah. So we have to go to the car and do a locator spell to find him but, the problem is: I don't have anything of his. Ugh."

"We'll find something."

"Hopefully." Hope sighed.

Josie looked at Hope's worried expression. It became very obvious that Hope was stressed so Josie decided to say something to comfort her friend.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

"You just seem... stressed."

"Well, this is a stressful situation."

"I know but you just seem like something else is stressing you out."

Hope wanted to speak but she just stayed silent. She didn't want Josie-her friend-to think any less of her because of what she did. Josie looked at Hope with sincere eyes.

"I may not the best at showing it all the time, but, you're my friend, Hope. And you can tell me anything."

Hope thought for a second then spoke.

"Promise not to overreact or tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I kissed Raf."

Josie's eyes widened at what Hope just admitted to her. Josie looked at Hope in shock.

"I know. It's bad. I just got caught up in the moment, I guess."

"No, it's just-- I'm surprised."

"I know."

"D-Did you like it?"

"No." Hope thought and decided it was too late to lie now, "Y-Yes. But, it was followed by this guilty feeling c-cause I love Landon."

"I get that."

"Yeah, and when I kissed him I wished he was Landon, like, I wished I was kissing Landon instead. But it was still wrong."

"Yeah, it was but, coming from the girl who slept with her ex for months I get being caught up. My best advice is just be honest with him and put it all out there."

"You're right, I haven't been honest with him recently. But you and Penelope... what?"

Josie shrugs, "Like you said caught up in the moment."

Hope dug her hands into her pockets and felt a small object, she pulled it out and saw a pen. Her and Josie stopped walking.

"Where'd that come from?" Josie asked.

"Well, one time Landon let me borrow a pen for class. I told him that I needed one and he gave me this. He said it was special cause it's from him, I called him narcissistic, we laughed." Hope smiled.

"That's Landon's pen?"

"Yes."

"Hope, we can use that for the locator spell."

Hope's eyes widened and the girls ran off. Later, the girls made it to the car and hopped in. They sat in the back, put the pen in between them, and joined hands. They began to chant,

_"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem!"_

three times in unison before seeing a vision of Landon tied up to a purple wall. The girls got a stronger vision of Landon and began to center in on his location, once the girls had a location they unjoined hands.

"You saw that too, right?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded before grabbing her phone and started texting a number.

* * *

Kaleb's phone vibrated in his pocket, everyone else looked at Kaleb.

"You guys are so nosy." Kaleb stated before walking away from them.

Naomi and the boys watched as Kaleb turned around and pulled his phone out. They watched Kaleb text a little before he turned back to them.

"I just talked to Hope. She said Amelia took Landon but they did a locator spell to find him and they think that's where everyone is else is. Hope also said she was ready to go get him but I told her to sit tight cause we need to save everyone here." Kaleb explained to them.

"Well, any ideas on how to save everyone here?" Rafael asked.

"Well Josie told Hope about a necklace that makes quiet things heard, she said we could use it to like rally everyone." Kaleb continued.

"Okay, what does it look like? I'll go get it out of Josie's room." Jed offers.

"It's a gold pendant and there's a design of a shield on the pendant-piece." Kaleb described.

"Oh, I have that." Naomi stated.

Everyone looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow as she pulled the necklace out from under her sweater.

"Don't question me." Naomi ordered.

"Aight, whatever. I think I have a plan."

Later, Naomi and Jed walked around the auditorium making sure they looked as normal as they could, they didn't draw attention to themselves, they didn't even talk to anyone. Kaleb and Rafael stood at the top of the steps, Kaleb stood over the rail with the pendant around his neck and looked down at everyone while Rafael stood next to him. Rafael's eyes flashed yellow and he let out a small grow, Kaleb looked at Rafael.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kaleb questioned.

"No." Rafael's eyes glimmered with hope, "But if you're fighting, I'm fighting too."

"Well, Let's do this."

Kaleb walked to the top step.

"Salvatore School! Attack!" he screamed, his voice a thousand times louder.

When Kaleb yelled everyone in the auditorium sprang into action. Everyone began fighting and while they fought Naomi continued the plan. Naomi sped over to Pedro and bent down.

"Now, Pedro!" she yelled over the commotion.

Pedro put his little arms out and handed Naomi a golden egg, the girl stood up, sped over to a cloaked figure, and hit him in the head knocking him out.

"Jed!" Naomi called.

Jed turned to the Vampire and the girl football-passed the egg across the room to Jed who caught it while sliding across a table. After getting off the table with the egg secure in his arms, Jed kicked a figure to the ground and hit another one with the egg. Jed threw the egg to someone else but before he could do anything Jed felt an overwhelming sense of pain and fell to the ground grabbing his head. Three figures were inflicting pain on Jed with magic and Naomi saw so she grabs a chair, breaks it on a figures head to knock him out; Naomi grabs a leg of the chair, super speeds over to Jed, and stabs all the figures with the chair leg. As all the figures fall to the floor Naomi helps up Jed.

"Thanks." Jed smiled.

"Anytime." Naomi said before speeding off.

Kaleb super-sped to a figure and threw her across the room. The vampire then looked over to see a figure trotting over to Pedro with a fireball hovering over his hand. Kaleb knew he had to do something but he didn't know what to do, he knew he didn't want to kill anyone but he also knew there was no choice. Before Kaleb could think he found himself super-speeding over to the figure and shoving his hand into her back. After a little bit of fishing in the figure's back Kaleb realized what he was doing, he quickly took his hand out and panicked. Pedro turned around and raised an eyebrow, Kaleb hid his hand behind his back. Naomi and Jed walked up to Kaleb and he turned around.

"Hey, I'm gonna get the kids out of here." Kaleb says.

"Okay. Are you good?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Kaleb stated bluntly.

Kaleb picked up Pedro and super-sped off.

* * *

Kaleb walks towards a Salvatore School bus holding a little kid's hand.

"Go on up there." Kaleb instructed as he guided the kid onto the bus and let go of her hand.

Kaleb walked onto the bus and looked at all the kids he puts on the bus. They all looked cheerful for the most part, not panicked, not scared, cheerful. Kaleb started walking down the isles to look at any kids who need help.

"Hey, are y'all good?" Kaleb surveyed the kids.

Just then, Kaleb heard someone step on the bus and when he turned around he saw a purple robbed figure standing there. All the kids gasped as the figure started whispering. Kaleb furrowed his brow and got in fighting stance but before anything could happen everyone heard a roar in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound and the figure was dragged out the bus. Kaleb ran to the entrance and looked outside to see the figure getting ripped to pieces by an invisible force. Jed walked out the entrance of the school.

"Okay, Raf, hit the woods until Hope comes back." Jed commanded.

Suddenly, a wolf appeared before running to the woods. Kaleb stepped off the bus and walked towards Jed.

"What was that about?" Kaleb asked.

"Hope gave Rafael a necklace that lets him control his turn. When we started losing in there he used it. Then, we saw one dude sneak out and we knew we had to get him, so, some witches helped cloak him."

"Well, thanks."

Naomi super sped up to them and crossed her arms.

"We got the last of them in there but we couldn't find Danny." she said.

"He must've dipped out when we started winning. We gotta find him." Kaleb stated.

"Well, let's go." Jed chimed in.

The group started walking off but they froze when they heard, "Where are you going?" from behind them. They turned around to see Alaric holding a crossbow.

"We're gonna go save Lizzie and everyone else. And please don't try to stop us, Dr. S." Kaleb pleaded.

"Stop you?" Alaric loaded up his crossbow and walked passed them, "I'm going with you. Come on."

The three students smiled and followed their headmaster.

* * *

Kaleb, Naomi, Jed, and Alaric all arrive at a tall dark house in the woods. They look around at the house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Naomi questioned.

"This is what Hope said." Kaleb told.

The group heard footsteps approaching the house. They all turned around to see Hope and Josie approaching them.

"Hey, this is the place?" Kaleb raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but in our vision, it looked more... purple." Hope shrugged.

"Well, we need to find them. Their lives are at stake." Alaric added.

While the rest of the group talked Jed snuck off and began to explore. Jed walked around to the back of the house and saw a cellar door. He raised an eyebrow. Jed thought about opening it but he didn't know what was on the other side.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Jed yelled.

Soon, everyone walks around to the back of the house and see the cellar.

"So, who's gonna open that?" Josie asked the group.

"I will. You all follow behind me." Alaric commanded.

"Dr. S, no offense but... you don't have the best... defense. And, if there's anything dangerous down there... you can't do... much." Kaleb sputtered out.

"I got this." Alaric stated.

"No. I got this." Hope commanded stepping in front of them.

Hope used magic to open the cellar. They looked down into the cellar and saw nothing but darkness and stairs. Hope put on a brave face and started walking down the wooden steps, everyone followed behind her. They walked down the stairs a little more before they saw a magnificent stadium-like area with purple crystals on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Hope looked around to see Lizzie, Chris, MG, and Landon with their arms and ankles shackled, asleep on a purple wall far away in front of them next to a tall pillar that was made out of the same purple crystal as the rest of the room.

"Guys!" Hope yelled excitedly.

The group ran towards them and as they approached MG woke up.

"G-Guys no." MG warned.

The group got closer to the shackled ones but before they could stop and help them they all flew to the left. Various grunts and groans came from the group as they all landed on the hard floor. Hope sat up and looked over to see Amelia standing next to the captured three. Hope jumped up and got in fighting stance.

"We don't want to fight we just want our friends." Hope told.

"Okay. Give us the Mikaelson and we'll give them back." Amelia explained.

"Hell no." Hope fumed.

Everyone else stood up and Alaric came to stand next to Hope. Alaric was in shock, he saw his daughter chained up and he felt powerless. He knew he couldn't do much, he also knew the situation was his daughter or his students and he didn't know what to choose.

"Amelia we can talk about this." Alaric shivered.

"I'm not in the mood for talking." Amelia chided.

Amelia balled up her fists and everyone except Josie and Alaric fell to the ground screaming in pain. Alaric knew he had no choice anymore, he had to do something. So, Alaric raised his crossbow and pulled the trigger. The stake flew towards Amelia on a straight path, but, before it could hit the witch, it froze in mid-air. Amelia looked at the staked and laughed, the stake turned around and flew back at Alaric straight into Alaric's leg. Josie began siphoning the wall near her but before she could do anything Amelia chanted,

_"Ad somnum!"_

and Josie fell unconscious.

Amelia un-balled her fist and released the hold she had on everyone. Amelia looked at the passed out-group as Danny entered the room from a hidden door and started chaining everyone to a wall.

Soon, Hope, Alaric, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Landon, Kaleb, Chris, Jed, Naomi, and Alaric were all chained to a wall above the floor. They were no longer next to the pillar, they were across from it. A lady in a black veil floated down onto the pillar from the seemingly endless black abyss above. Amelia and Danny turned to the pillar.

"Congratulations, my child." The lady said, her voice shrill.

"Thank you, mother." Amelia saluted.

"You two leave. I will wake them up, I want to hear their last words." The lady stated.

Amelia and Danny walked over to the wall, the wall slid open like a door and they walked in. The lady in the veil waved a hand waking everyone chained to a wall. Everyone woke up and began to panic when they laid eyes on the lady.

"Hello." the lady greeted.

"What the hell is going on?" Hope fretted.

"You all are going to die. So, if you have anything you want to say, say before it all ends go ahead. I'll give you all privacy." the lady explained.

With that, the lady disappeared.

"We're gonna die." Lizzie panicked.

"Don't freak out, we're going to get out of this, babe." Alaric comforted.

"She's right. We need to start confessing. We're going to die." Chris stated.

"Why are you so hopeless?" Naomi questioned.

"Cause I got stabbed, Naomi." Chris answered.

Everyone gasped. The mood suddenly became somber and everyone looked down. Everyone was saddened.

"Well... I've had a crush on Alyssa Chang since seventh grade." Jed confessed.

"What?" everyone gasped in unison.

"She just has this glow about her." Jed excused himself.

"What? A glow of death and bitchiness?" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Jed groaned.

"Anyways. My confession is..." Lizzie inhaled dramatically, "I've only cheated on three tests this year instead of five."

"Elizabeth." Alaric scolded.

"Sorry, daddy. But, I am so tired of these damn tests." Lizzie stated.

"Well, my only confession is that I love Hope." Landon professed.

Hope felt her heart fall into her stomach upon Landon's words. She didn't know what to say so she said the only thing that made any sense.

"I-love you too. MG next." Hope said.

"Uh... Uh... Um..." MG stammerer.

MG didn't know what to say, he knew he couldn't tell Lizzie about his feelings without it being weird. Kaleb knew his friend was nervous so he decided to save him.

"I failed a test this year. Your turn Naomi." Kaleb saved.

Naomi gulped and exhaled sharply, "I killed someone..."

Everyone's eyes widened at what the Vampire said.

"Naomi, what?" Alaric asked.

"I know and I'm sorry. It was an accident." Naomi explained tearfully.

"It's fine, Naomi. I think everyone here has made a mistake like that." Hope smiled.

"Thanks, Hope." Naomi said.

"Well, me and Penelope were sleeping together for a couple months." Josie confessed.

Everyone except Hope and Naomi gasped at what Josie said.

"I'm getting you tested for STD's." Lizzie vowed.

"Lizzie!" Alaric scolded once more.

"I already knew." Naomi let out a satisfied smile.

"What?" Josie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you go, Chris." Naomi said urgently.

Chris' sweaty body groaned and winced in pain. Naomi turned her eyebrows upward sadly as she realized the pain her cousin was going through.

"Chris...?" Naomi asked sadly.

"I-I'm fine." Chris forced a smile onto his face, "Hope can have my turn."

Hope heard the pain and exhaustion in Chris' voice. She realized they were all going to die and that Chris was dying, slowly. Even Hope didn't die here she knew her friends would. Chris, Josie, Naomi, MG all of them were gonna die her. So, Hope decided to be honest.

"Me and Rafael kissed."

Everyone's pupils shrunk at Hope's words. Landon's eyes filled with tears.

"Hope, wh-what?" Landon stuttered.

Before any other words could be said the lady in the veil appeared at the pillar once again.

"Good show. But, it's time to die." the lady announced.

Amelia and Danny re-entered the room through the door in the wall. Everyone began squirming and screaming as Amelia and Danny came to the wall they were chained up. Hope decided this was enough and it was time for answers.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this?" Hope asked angrily.

"Why? Why!" The lady stomped, "You want to know why? Because your father Niklaus Mikaelson killed my husband! And forced Amelia to grow up without a father."

Hope was shocked to hear this. But, her shock was soon shot down by the anger of the mistakes her dad made coming down on her.

"After he did that, however, I found out I was a witch. And after finding out I was a witch I decided witches were the superior species. I came to that conclusion by seeing how the power went straight to wolves and vampire's heads, I saw their murderous urges and how they couldn't control them. But witches?" the lady laughed, "What witches do is completely by choice. I soon found other like-minded individuals and I made **The Pure Coven**. We've been around since eighteen... I forget but we've been around for awhile. While we were out killing and recruiting I had Amelia and let me tell you, she's a prodigy. After a while, I started aging so I had my Coven find a purple crystal that keeps me alive forever. That's actually what this place is made out of! I made rings, necklaces, Amelia has been a teenager for hundreds of years. And after hundreds of years without revenge, I found the Salvatore School where the great Hope Mikaelson resides."

The lady started pacing, "Then I was like, 'that name sounds familiar' so I did some digging and found you. The daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson. In all honesty, everything I did was to get your attention: burying your friend, forcing your classmate to join a cult. Though, killing the Vampire was more for fun. I really did hope you'd catch on but you were too occupied with teenage drama bullshit. So we brought you to us, we kidnapped your boyfriend, use the possession hold we had over your friend to kidnap the rest of your friends, we attacked the school... we did that to kill more people. We even stabbed your gay friend so we can have you right here."

"What do you want from me? You can't kill me." Hope pointed out.

"Well know we can't but, we can kill your friends and force you to join us. So, we're going to kill your friends and then should we start with tearing your fingers off or ripping you apart limb by limb?" The lady asked.

Hope wanted to start crying, her friends were going to die and she couldn't do anything. The overwhelming sadness was snuffed out by anger once again.

"Why do you hate me for things my father did? He's dead." Hope asked loudly.

"Because you're the closest thing to him. That's a stupid question, I'm done with this conversation. Amelia, kill them." The lady commanded.

Hope froze whilst everyone else squirmed more to get out of the chains. Kaleb hit his head on the wall and let out a scream. Most of them started screaming but Chris just stayed there motionless. With what little life he had, he forced out words.

"Amelia don't." he spoke, "Amelia please don't."

"I have to." Amelia stated.

"For what? Your mom? Why would you do anything for her, she lets Danny hurt you, she hurts you, she uses you as a weapon, she makes you do bad things. Why would you want to do anything for her?" Chris posed a question.

Chris' words fell onto Amelia as she began to think about it. What was she doing? Why was she doing this for someone who's proved time and time again that they don't love her? Amelia then remembered it wasn't about love, it was about revenge. And Amelia was okay with that.

"I have to." Amelia put her hand up.

Chris weakly raised his head and gave Amelia pleading eyes, "Please... don't."

Amelia looked at the boy, she felt sorry for him but she knew what she had to do. She started opening her mouth to say a spell but she thought about Chris' words more and more and started realizing she didn't want to do this. But she had to. Right? Chris felt as though everything was going in slow motion as he watched Amelia open her mouth. Chris closed his eyes because he didn't want to see and hear his death. Amelia started chanting.

_"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem et coteret spiritum. Frange vitam nolite corde ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usqe in sempiternum!"_

Chris saw a flash of red light through his eyelids but he felt nothing. He assumed he had died but he could still feel himself shackled. The witch opened his eyes to see Amelia facing her mother with her arm out and to see the lady in the veil with a hole through her body. Chris and everyone else watched as the lady in the veil looked down at the hole through her stomach and fell off the pillar, dead. Everyone looked at Amelia who fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was at the Old Mill having a good time. Chris and Landon laughed as they walked back to the bonfire that the rest of the group stood around with drinks in their hand.

"So wait, Amelia's gonna work here?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah, she is hundreds of years old." Hope stated.

"That's stupid. She stabbed me, infiltrated the school, and betrayed my trust? But she works here?" Chris took a sip of his drink.

"Where else would she go, Chris?" Hope inquired.

"Anywhere but here."

"Yeah, I'm with the Buckethead. She possessed me. She shouldn't be here." Lizzie pushed some hair off of her shoulder, "But, I think the craziest thing this year is the fact that me and Josie have to merge."

"Lizzie, can we not talk about that. Please." Josie jabbered.

"Fine. Let's talk about you and Penelope's secret sex life." Lizzie taunted.

Josie and Lizzie stared each other down and tension grew in the group.

"Can we talk about how cool it is that we all survived this?" MG started, "I mean, Chris, you were stabbed and bleeding out. I thought you were gonna die but-"

"You think that's cool?" Naomi cut MG off.

"Naomi I was just saying-"

"No. You think it's funny that my cousin almost died." Naomi started walking towards MG, "You think that's so funny?!"

Naomi yelled and everyone around gasped and looked in shock as they saw Naomi's hand in MG's chest. Everything felt still while MG's breath stopped and Naomi gave MG a threatening look. No, it wasn't even Naomi, you could see the emotion leave her eyes with each second and you could see MG's life fading away slowly. MG felt her hand around his heart and he knew he was going to die, he saw his whole life flash in front of his eyes, he thought about what he wished he could say to his mom, he thought about his dad, and he- just like everyone else- was stuck.

"N- Naomi..." MG sputtered out weakly.

Suddenly, Naomi came to and realized what she was doing. The girl took her hand out of his chest with his heart still intact and watched him fall to the ground while tears filled her eyes. Her breath quickened and she looked around at everyone, all of their scared eyes, the whole party had stopped cause of what she did. Everything went in slow motion and her heartbeat got louder and louder while her emotions began to flood to the surface. Her breath continued to quicken and her emotions came quicker, they were like waves crashing on her, and every time she came up for air another one came back; it was all too much to bare so she turned it off. She turned everything off, happiness, guilt, shame, everything. She turned her humanity off. She became the monster everyone saw her as. She turned towards her friends.

"You're lucky I didn't kill him." Naomi stated.

Everyone watched as Naomi licked MG's blood off of her finger and strutted off.

* * *

Below is the cover for book 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK OVER
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed the book, we enjoyed writing it but this is the end for now. In the meantime however we'll be putting out at least 5 one-shots so comment any AU's or ships that you want us to write about, we'll write 2 of the five but the other 3 will be up to you'll so, we'll create an announcement when I want you'll to give us one-shot ideas & you can all comment under the post. Until then, enjoy the one-shots until the next book :D
> 
> If you have any questions we're on Instagram @gm.studioss


End file.
